Dark Blood
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Chapter 10! Setelah cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Orochimaru beserta segala fakta tentang Heischgrad, kini Naruto dan kawan-kawan harus menghadapi tantangan yang lebih besar. Tidak hanya Sakura yang masih terluka, namun juga bahaya yang siap menghadang mereka di jalan mereka untuk kembali pulang :D RNR Strong warning for character death!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Blood

**Hollah everybody :D**

**Saya, Uchiha Yuki-chan, mempersembahkan –cuih!- sebuah karya fiksi baru dari saya. Dan oh ya, disini tak ada humor. Maaf, saya sekarang lagi gak semangat buat humor. Garing aja kayaknya T.T**

**Ini adalah fiksi tanpa humor saya untuk pertama kalinya. So, mungkin akan terasa abal, nista, ancur, whatever and however. Your suggestion should be useful for me :D**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap pemandangan di luar kaca pesawat yang ia tumpangi. Gelap. Keadaan di luar sana gelap. Ah…bukan gelap. Hanya saja kelam. Berkabut. Dan ia berkali-kali melihat kilatan cahaya udara sebelum ia mendengar suara gemuruh.

Mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan turun hujan.

"Hm…hm…nananana…."

Kenikmatan lelaki bermata onyx untuk menatap cuaca di luar sedikit terusik oleh gumaman yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut pirang yang terduduk tepat di sampingnya itu.

Lelaki yang telah menjadi teman, sekaligus rivalnya itu, kini bersandar nyaman ke kursi dengan mata terpejam. Kedua telinganya tersumpal oleh benda elektronik yang bisa mengeluarkan bunyi dari berbagai macam musik yang disukainya.

"Che!" lelaki berambut hitam itu mendecak kesal.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kedua matanya telah terbuka, menunjukkan warna biru cerah yang terpantul dari kedua pupilnya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya melengos saja. Bagi pemuda bermata biru itu, jika Sasuke melengos, sama saja ia tak akan mendapat jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lama sekali kita sampai, yah?" gumam Naruto sembari sesekali melirik pada gadis berambut merah muda yang tertidur pulas di deret seberang. Seorang gadis lain, yang berambut kuning pirang, masih terjaga dengan kedua matanya yang menatap pada sebuah majalah fashion yang terbuka di tangannya.

"Come on, Naruto, kita baru beberapa jam saja ada disini," pemuda lain dengan rambut yang terkuncir sedemikian rupa, hingga jika diperhatikan benar-benar, kunciran itu akan berbentuk menyerupai nanas. "Lagipula, apakah kedua matamu tidak bisa melihat keadaan di luar? Kau pikir pilot pesawat ini cukup bodoh untuk menerbangkan pesawat dengan kecepatan maksimum di cuaca begini?"

"Heh, ya. Aku kalah denganmu," Naruto menyeringai kecil. Memang, berdebat dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Aku heran, mengapa tim pengamat cuaca bisa salah memprediksikan cuaca hari ini yah?" tanya Naruto berpikir serius.

"Heh, kupikir kau tak tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari effect negative dari global warming," ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia kembali memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan berbagai macam nada yang keluar dari alat elektronik itu.

Beginilah, berdekatan dengan orang-orang jenius terkadang sangat dibenci Naruto. Itu akan membuatnya semakin tampak bodoh.

Ini adalah tugas international pertama kali yang dijalankan oleh Naruto. Jika Sasuke dan Shikamaru sih, tak usah ditanya lagi. Mereka berdua telah berkali-kali dikirim ke Negara yang sedang mengalami konflik.

Tembakan, bom, peluru, dan korban, bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh bagi mereka yang berprofesi sebagai anggota militer.

Kali ini juga, mereka sekarang berada di dalam sebuah pesawat yang akan mendaratkan mereka ke suatu Negara di Timur Tengah.

Naruto sudah sering mendengar, bahwa negara-negara di kawasan Arab itu kerap kali mengalami konflik.

Ah, sudahlah. Buat apa memikirkan semua ini? Ini semua kan sudah sesuai dengan apa yang dicita-citakan Naruto sejak kecil? Menjadi pahlawan yang akan disanjung oleh semua orang. Berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa. Meskipun terdengar sangat childish, tapi Naruto memegang kuat keinginan itu.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai, Ino?" sebuah kalimat yang terucap lirih bersamaan dengan keluarnya karbondioksida dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh. Jika ia sudah memegang pada semua benda yang berbau fashion, tak akan ada apapun yang bisa membagi konsentrasinya.

Ino dan Sakura. Mereka memang bukanlah pasukan khusus seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, maupun Sasuke. Sakura adalah dokter yang dikirim untuk merawat pasukan yang berjuang di negara yang tengah konflik, dan Ino adalah perawatnya. Keduanya masih muda dan cantik, namun anehnya, sampai sekarang juga tak ada pria yang memiliki mereka.

Mendengar reaksi singkat dari rekannya itu, Sakura kembali memejamkan mata. Ia sedikit melorotkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar di kursi itu.

Suara guntur yang cukup menggelegar, cukup membuatnya terhempas dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Belum ada semenit gadis itu memejamkan mata. Kedua kelopaknya kembali membuka dan menampakkan kilau emerald yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu, saat dirinya merasakan getaran yang cukup kuat. Lalu terdengar pekikan dari seluruh penjuru pesawat.

"Please, calm down," ujar seorang pramugari yang berdiri didepan sana. Meski ia menyuruh para penumpang untuk tenang, tapi cukup jelas dia sendiri juga ikut panik dan gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat ke sekeliling.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya pesawat ini membentur sesuatu," ujar Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang, sekalipun ia tak mampu menyembunyikan raut pucat di wajahnya.

BRAK!

Benturan yang lebih keras terjadi, menyusul benturan kecil antara sayap kiri pesawat dengan dinding dari bukit berbatu tadi. Cuaca kelam dan berkabut diluar, rupanya mengurangi frekensi penglihatan pilot dan kru pesawat.

BRAK!

Benturan itu kembali terjadi. Sayap bagian kiri dari pesawat telah patah total. Muncul titik api dibagian kiri sana. Hingga membuat penumpang kontan menjerit ketakutan. Para penumpang yang duduk di deretan _seat_ sebelah kiri, berlari dan mengamankan diri mereka dengan menuju ke deret sebelah kanan.

"Sasuke," ujar Ino sembari memeluk ketakutan pada pria yang berdiri sembari berpegang pada kursinya itu. Jika tidak, maka dia mungkin bisa roboh karena posisi pesawat sudah cenderung oleng.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang nyaris tak dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ketakutan, kengerian, dan kepanikan telah membuat pita suaranya mengerut.

"Entahlah," ujar Naruto. "Bagaimana ini, aduh…."

Sial. Kenapa hari pertama Naruto ditugaskan ke luar negeri malah harus diiringi adegan seperti ini?

"Mungkin…"

Belum sempat Shikamaru berucap, saat benturan yang sangat keras, sekaligus menjadi benturan dan goncangan terakhir, dirasakan oleh seluruh manusia yang menghuni pesawat itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Pekikan Ino dan Sakura mengiringi runtuhnya benda mewah nan gagah itu dari langit, bagai layang-layang yang terpisah dari benangnya. Bahkan pada menit berikutnya, benda besar itu telah tercecer menjadi kepingan kecil setelah ledakan keras terjadi padanya.

**-oOo-**

Shikamaru mengernyit menahan sakit saat ia coba menggerakkan lengannya. Ia membuka mata, dan langit yang telah menggelap menjadi pemandangan utama yang ia tangkap.

"Shit!" ia mengaduh kesakitan seraya mencoba duduk dari posisinya yang terlentang. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sebuah pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar, yang tertanam tak jauh darinya.

Rintik hujan terdengar saat butiran itu menyentuh tanah. Membuat Shikamaru bisa merasakan aroma khas dari tanah di sekitarnya.

Shikamaru menoleh sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Hey, kemanakah teman-temannya?

Shikamaru mengernyit sembari memegang kepalanya yang terdapat luka robek di bagian pelipis. Mungkin terkena serpihan pesawat sebelum benda itu meledak di udara tadi.

Oh ya, Shikamaru baru ingat. Ia telah memutuskan untuk terjun bebas dengan parasut, bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, sesaat sebelum pesawat itu terbakar total. Shikamaru tak tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan Ino. Saat itu, sungguh, ia tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menyelamatkan diri.

Egois memang. Tapi Shikamaru bukanlah orang tolol yang mau mati demi orang lain, apalagi demi dua perawat yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya itu. Ia memejamkan mata.

Ah, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa terpisah dari mereka berdua?

Shikamaru menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah perkampungan. Ya, atau lebih tepatnya, suatu daerah yang mirip perkampungan. Kuno.

Ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah penduduk yang berdiri disekitarnya. Ia juga bisa melihat kandang-kandang ternak yang ada di samping beberapa rumah. Bahkan beberapa meter darinya, terdapat sebuah gereja sederhana yang usang.

Semua bagunan tadi terbangun dengan arsitektur Eropa kuno. Usang. Bahkan beberapa bangunan terlihat jelas sekali, sudah nyaris ambruk dimakan usia.

Saat melihat ke sebelah kiri, Shikamaru mendapati tas ranselnya tergeletak pasrah di dekat sebuah sumur. Sumur yang tampak tua. Mungkin tas itu terpental saat ia menghempas tanah tadi.

Sembari menahan rasa ngilu yang cukup terasa di kedua kakinya, Shikamaru beranjak, menuju ke arah dimana tas berwarna hitam pekat itu berada. Ia ingin mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalamnya, lalu menelpon dan meminta bantuan pada Naruto, Sasuke, Komandan, atau siapapun itu. Ia tak mau tersesat di tempat asing seperti ini.

Shikamaru meraih tas ranselnya. Ia langsung mengambil benda mewah mungil yang terpendam didalamnya.

Shikamaru menekan tombol call saat ia telah mencari nomor HP Naruto dalam menu contact. Ia menunggu Naruto menerima panggilannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Berjalan beberapa meter saja sudah membuatnya kepayahan. Pasti, dia tadi sudah membentur tanah dengan keras.

Bunyi nyaring mengalun dari HP berwarna silver itu. Shikamaru mengumpat. Ditekannya tombol 'on' berkali-kali saat ia lihat layar HP nya telah menghitam pekat. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Huh…kenapa HP nya harus low-bat disaat yang tak tepat?!

Shikamaru kembali memasukkan HP nya ke ransel.

Dia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan saja di dekat sini. Siapa tahu salah satu dari penduduk sini ada yang mempunyai HP atau telepon atau apapun itu, yang bisa membuatnya berkomunikasi dengan kawan-kawannya kembali.

Krasak! Krasak!

Suara gemerisik itu terdengar di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan dia melihat seekor burung berbulu hitam pekat yang kini tengah bertengger di sebuah dahan dari pohon yang tadi ia sandari.

Shikamaru meneruskan langkahnya. Hujan telah membuat baju seragamnya basah. Shikamaru tak mau berlama-lama bertahan di luar seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, ia berlari, mempercepat langkahnya, menuju ke sebuah rumah terdekat yang ia lihat.

Krasak! Krasak!

Suara kepakkan sayap dari burung tadi terdengar kembali. Shikamaru menoleh, dan melihat burung itu terbang ke arahnya. Menyusulnya.

"ARGH!" Shikamaru mengaduh saat paruh tajam dari burung itu menggigit lengannya. Shikamaru mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, berusaha untuk mengusir burung itu agar menjauh darinya.

Namun gagal, bukannya menjauh, burung itu malah mematuk sikunya. Bahkan celana Shikamaru robek dibagian betis saat burung itu berusaha mengoyaknya.

DOR!

Khak…khak…

Burung itu bersuara lirih sesaat setelah peluru timah itu menembus dadanya.

Shikamaru memasukkan kembali senapan panjang kedalam ranselnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan sembari melihat setitik darah yang keluar dari lukanya di bagian lengan dan siku kirinya.

Shikamaru menatap bangkai burung didepannya itu.

Burung itu tak tampak seperti elang atau rajawali. Tak tampak seperti burung karnivora. Tetapi mengapa ia menyerang Shikamaru?

Shikamaru mendekat ke bangkai hewan itu. Bau anyir darah menusuk hidungnya, mengalahkan bau dari tanah akibat hujaman hujan.

Shikamaru merendahkan diri. Berjongkok di dekat bangkai itu.

Dan matanya membelalak saat menyadari sesuatu.

Shikamaru adalah anggota yang terkenal paling jenius dalam pasukan militer. Shikamaru telah mempelajari banyak hal pula dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Tetapi, Shikamaru tak pernah ingat, bahwa ada species burung berdarah hitam pekat!

**-oOo-**

"Ugh," Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada sisi jembatan.

Ia melongok ke bawah, dan pemandangan jurang yang dalam menyapa matanya.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan kakinya, menyebrang pada jembatan gantung dari kayu itu. Setiap langkah kaki Sasuke yang menapak, setiap itu pula akan terdengar suara decitan dari kayu-kayu di bawah kakinya, yang menunjukkan betapa tuanya jembatan itu.

Sasuke memelankan kakinya saat jembatan itu sedikit oleng. Ia tak mau mati konyol dengan terlempar ke jurang di bawahnya sana.

Ia kembali berjalan. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan mencapai ujung jembatan sana. Ia akan mendarat di tanah di ujung sana.

Tubuhnya amat kepayahan. Terjun dengan parasut dan mendarat diatas sebuah batu besar nan keras bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan. Sudah cukup sakit sekali kepalanya, pelan langkahnya di perparah dengan beban dari ransel yang berada di pundaknya.

Sasuke sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi, dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto. Juga Ino dan Sakura. Memikirkan dimana sekarang ia berada saja sudah tak ada ide!

Sasuke menghela nafas legah saat ia telah berada di ujung jembatan. Ia menyandarkan diri pada sebuah tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, juga untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan dan merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang.

Namun itu tak lama. Kedua matanya membuka kembali saat ia mendengar suara tapak kaki didekatnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Dan mata onyxnya melihat seorang lelaki tua berpakaian petani Eropa, dengan sebuah cangkul di tangan kanannya, berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Untunglah. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk mencari pertolongan.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, meskipun sedikit oleng dan kepalanya terasa masih sangat berdenyut, ia menyapa lelaki tua itu.

"Permisi, Pak. Boleh saya tahu, ini daerah mana? Negara apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah berada dua meter dari Sasuke berdiri.

Dan yang diterima Sasuke sungguh di luar dugaan. Bukannya menjawab atau apa, lelaki tua berjenggot putih itu malah berteriak sembari mengangkat cangkulnya ke udara dan menerjang Sasuke.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRR!!"

Bukan berteriak. Melainkan menggeram dengan suara keras.

Sasuke menghindar saat cangkul ujung itu nyaris mencium lehernya. Ia menatap pada lelaki tua yang berhenti menerjang di belakangnya, lalu berbalik, dan kembali menerjang Sasuke.

"Stop!" teriak Sasuke sembari kembali menghindar.

Lelaki itu mengangkat cangkulnya lagi, dan kembali mencoba aksinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada Sasuke.

"Pak, Anda kenap…,"

JLEB!

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat sebuah panah berujung besi menancap di tembok dibelakangnya, hanya berjarak 3 senti dari kepalanya.

Dan Sasuke ternganga. Di ujung jembatan yang ia seberangi tadi, tepatnya di ujungnya yang lain, terdapat dua orang lelaki yang berdiri tegak.

Seorang lelaki membawa panah dengan busurnya, dan seorang lelaki memegang gergaji mesin di tangan kirinya.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAHH" teriakan itu dari lelaki pemegang panah itu terdengar seiring melesatnya anak panah besi itu kea rah Sasuke.

Darah. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, kawasan jembatan itu sudah tercemari oleh darah.

**-oOo-**

**Omake**

Dan yang diterima Sasuke sungguh di luar dugaan. Bukannya menjawab atau apa, lelaki tua berjenggot putih itu malah berteriak sembari mengangkat cangkulnya ke udara dan menerjang Sasuke

"KYAAAAA!! ADA SASUKE, BOOO!!"

**-oOo-**

**Yo, apa ada yang aneh dan nista?**

**Readers: banyak!**

**Anyway…fic ini saya buat saat saya melihat kakak saya main PS horror -?- maksud saya…mainin game yang bergenre horror. Aduh…suseh jadi orang yang pinter omong =w=**

**Oh ya, saya juga mau tanya, emangnya suara burung gagak itu kayak gemana sih? **_**Kha…kha**_** gitu kan? Tapi kok jadi kerasa kayak suara tawa orang? -.-**

**Lalu juga, suara senapan itu DOR atau DAR? Atau DOR DAR? –gaje banget-**

**Saya kurang paham.**

**Ah…sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**15 April 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	2. Chapter 2: Note Book

**Curhatan seorang Authoress humor yang banting stir ke adventure/horror: **Waiiiiiiiiiii!!! Jujur, saya ngepost fic ini hari Kamis kalo gak salah, dan baru log in lagi pas hari Minggu. Dan saya pikir, ah…palingan dapet flame karena cerita gue abal. Dan tak tahunya, kyaaaaaaa!! 26 review!! Buset! Jika saya tak berada di warnet, saya pasti akan langsung kopral di lantai selama 3 kali. Saya seneng banget, para pembaca ngasih partisipasi pada fic ini. Dan saya terharu banget saat ada yang ngasih saran, atau pendapat, karena menurut saya, saran dan pendapat itu kalian berikan untuk membuat saya menjadi lebih baik dalam berkarya. Terima kasih! Arigato! Danke! Gracias! Merci! Suwon! Sukron!

Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik :D

**Mau bales review yang gak log in.**

**Aoi no Tsuki: **humornya di bagian omake yah? hhaha…si Sasuke emang nista. Nasib Naru? Baca di chapter ini aja ^^b

**Istri gadungan Allen Walker: **Jah…itu ps horror yah? kok gak pernah denger? –ditakol-. Mereka terdampar dimana? Yang jelas kalo di Sidoarjo, pasti Sasuke langsung ku bawa ke KUA ^^b request fic mu? Kau yang pikirin dulu, gimana request fic dariku?!

**Uchibi-nara: **yah..maksudnya pesawat mereka itu ya pesawat militer. Tapi saya gak nerangin itu, karena saya pikir semua juga udah tahu ^^ yah…moga2 chapter kali ini horrornya lebih terasa –kayak iklan- ^^ makasih.

**Cherry89: **Pertama-tama, saya tekankan, 98 persen kemungkinan saya tak akan memasukkan pairing apapun dalam fic ini, saya berusaha konsen ke genre awal saja. Terima kasih udah nyumbang partisipasi ^^

**Mel-chan Toyama: **Oh….gak ada pair disini!! Mungkin kesan romance nya ada. Tapi pairnya gak ada. Males gue mikirin sasuke ama cewek lain selain gue! –ditembak brutal-. Makasih ya, mantan adik iparku ^^

**Hyoran: **Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^ ya, jangankan kamu. Saya sendiri juga gak nyangka :D

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke tanah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia telah membunuh orang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia telah mengarahkan tiga butir timah dari senapannya ke dada sebelah kiri dari manusia. Dalam sekali lesatan, tiga butir peluru itu telah bersarang tepat di jantung mereka. Memang, keahlian Sasuke dalam membidik telah diakui di kalangan militer tempatnya bergabung.

Sasuke mengeluarkan nafas terengah-engah sembari menatap satu mayat yang terbujur kaku di depannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada satu mayat yang tergeletak di ujung jembatan sana. Sedangkan seorang lagi yang ia tembak, telah terpental ke dalam jurang saat peluru panas itu merobek dadanya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh berkaitan dengan mayat di depannya itu.

Dada dari lelaki tua itu berdarah. Namun, yang mengherankan, darah itu pekat. Hitam pekat. Sama sekali tak ada warna merah yang terkandung pada cairan yang merembes keluar dari dalam tubuh mayat itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Dalam hati dia mengumpat kesal. Sebenarnya dia sekarang ada dimana? Di tempat macam apa? Hingga ia harus bertemu dengan manusia yang nyaris menyerupai menusia primitif begini?

Sasuke berdiri. Punggungnya terasa lebih ngilu saat ia menegakkan badannya untuk berdiri.

Setelah memasukkan kembali rifle miliknya ke dalam ranselnya, lelaki berambut jabrik hitam itu kembali berjalan.

Hujan masih ada. Masih mengguyur meski tak sederas semula.

**-oOo-**

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Naruto berkali-kali saat ia telah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya dalam usahanya menghubungi Shikamaru dan Sakura.

Naruto tak menghubungi Sasuke dikarenakan dia tahu, Sasuke tak akan pernah membawa serta HP nya jikalau dia pergi. Entah mengapa.

Saat Naruto menghubungi Shikamaru, hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya, mengatakan bahwa nomor yang tengah dihubungi Naruto di luar service area. Kala ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, malah tak ada suara sama sekali dan tahu-tahu sambungan terputus.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Ino. Tapi ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat hendak menekan tombol _call_. Naruto ingat, HP Ino ada bersamanya. Naruto meminjamnya sejak berangkat ke bandara tadi, untuk mendengar lagu-lagu dari aplikasi mp3 HP Ino. Tentu saja, saat ia berada di pesawat, ia harus mematikan kedua HP itu. Dan Naruto memilih untuk memakai iPod-nya saja untuk mencari hiburan dengan nada-nada yang dikeluarkan dari benda elektronik itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memasukkan HP nya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tak ada gunanya. Mengapa seolah-olah semua HP rekannya _kebetulan sekali_, dalam keadaan tak bisa dihubungi?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum kecil saat dugaan buruk mampir di otaknya. Naruto yakin, rekan-rekannya selamat. Naruto yakin, sekarang pasti mereka juga tersesat seperti dirinya.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit Naruto melangkahkan kaki di jalan setapak yang kecil dan dibatasi oleh pagar beton tinggi menjulang di kanan kirinya. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Mungkin penduduk di sekitar sini lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Hawa di luar dingin sekali. Bisa Naruto rasakan sekalipun ia telah memakai jaket tebalnya.

Naruto mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali saat ia lihat ada seseorang yang duduk di atas batu di samping jalan, di depannya sana. Orang itu duduk menghadap arah yang membelakangi Naruto, dengan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil menghampiri orang itu. Pasti orang itu tahu, dimana penginapan terdekat di sini.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal yang terhembus baik dari hidung maupun mulutnya. Setelah sampai di dekat orang itu, ada bau anyir busuk yang menyapa hidung Naruto. "Bisa tolong antarkan saya ke penginapan di sekitar sini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jangankan menjawab, menoleh saja tidak dilakukan oleh orang itu.

Naruto terdiam saat menyadarinya. Ia bergerak, lebih mendekat pada orang itu.

"Pak," Naruto memegang pundak orang itu.

Dan mulut Naruto ternganga saat melihat tubuh orang itu terjatuh begitu tangan Naruto menyentuhnya. Naruto mundur selangkah saat melihat kondisi orang itu. Bukan. Mayat itu.

Nyaris sudah tak terbentuk lagi mukanya. Mata bagian kirinya telah kosong, tanpa ada bola mata yang mengisinya. Ditambah dengan isi perut yang menyembul keluar, membuat Naruto seketika muntah. Belatung-belatung menjijikkan tampak menikmati isi perut yang keluar dari tempatnya itu. Jemari di kedua kaki orang itupun sudah tak ada.

Naruto memalingkan muka. Ia memilih meneruskan langkah kakinya, menjauh dari mayat itu. Berkali-kali ia membentak dirinya sendiri, agar melupakan pemandangan yang membuatnya muak barusan.

Naruto sempat berpikir, kenapa tidak ada seseorang yang menemukan mayat itu? Padahal jika dilihat dari kondisinya, mayat itu sudah busuk. Pasti telah berada di tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Lebih jauh lagi, Naruto heran, kenapa orang itu terbunuh dengan demikian ngerinya?

Naruto menoleh kesekitar. Pandangan matanya menyapu kesekelilingnya. Melihat pemandangan tadi sudah cukup membuatnya waspada siaga satu. Lagipula, kondisi tempat ini cukup mencurigakan. Terlalu sepi. Terlalu sunyi. Padahal dari tadi sudah Naruto jumpai belasan rumah yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan.

Apakah rumah-rumah itu ada penghuninya? Pasti ada! Beberapa rumah bahkan menampakkan cahaya dari lampu di dalamnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan shotgun dari ranselnya. Dia terus berjalan sembari matanya tak lepas mengawasi sekitar. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus tetap hati-hati.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia kini telah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang dengan pintu yang tingginya tiga kali tinggi tubuh Naruto.

Lelaki bermata biru itu menolekan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Tak ada jalan lain. Ia harus melewati gerbang ini. Akan jadi lain jikalau ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan menjumpai mayat mengenaskan tadi.

Dengan pelan, ia mendorong pintu gerbang. Suara decitan yang cukup keras, terdengar saat Naruto mendorong benda dari besi yang kelihatan berkarat itu.

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH!!"

Cengkeraman dari seorang wanita berusia remaja menyambut kedatangan Naruto begitu pintu gerbang itu membuka. Wanita itu mendekatkan mukanya ke leher Naruto, dengan menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan bernoda merah.

DOR!

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, tubuh wanita itu tergeletak di tanah di depan Naruto.

Naruto ternganga. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud membunuh wanita itu. Naruto hanya kaget. Dan dia refleks menekan pelatuk shotgun miliknya saat wanita itu tiba-tiba mengerang dan mencengkeram Naruto.

Naruto mendekati mayat perempuan itu.

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Bahkan sosok yang tergeletak di tanah itu bukan seperti manusia. Kedua bola matanya terhiasi oleh pupil yang berwarna putih pucat. Parasnya cekung, kurus, dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Bahkan gembel saja lebih rapi daripada wanita itu.

Naruto memandang lubang yang terdapat di dahi wanita itu. Lubang yang terbuat oleh peluru dari senjata Naruto. Cairan putih kental merembes keluar dari dalam tempurung kepala wanita itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Ia telah membunuh seorang wanita. Tapi semua itu Naruto lakukan untuk penjagaan diri. Karena wanita itu tiba-tiba datang dengan menampakkan ancaman pada Naruto. Erangannya saja, sudah cukup mengerikan untuk terdengar oleh Naruto di tempat sepi dan sunyi begini.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan mayat itu tertinggal di belakang sana dengan kepala yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan hitam pekat, bersamaan dengan merembesnya cairan otak yang pecah.

**-oOo-**

"Kau akan lebih baik dengan ini," Sakura menempelkan perekat pada perban yang ia lilitkan di tangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sedangkan si pirang mengernyit. Tangan kirinya rasanya lumpuh total. Jangankan untuk bergerak, untuk dirasakan saja sungguh menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ujar Ino sembari menunduk. Ia mengamati keadaan kakinya yang lecet-lecet, akibat bergesekan dengan batang pepohonan saat parasut mereka mendarat di tanah tadi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sembari memijit tengkuknya. Massa kepalanya rasanya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Untuk semua," ujar Ino lirih. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku mungkin sudah terbakar di pesawat."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau kan partnerku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati," Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon yang tertanam di belakangnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Selama bertahun-tahun dan berkali-kali mereka bertugas, inilah kali pertama bagi mereka mengalami kecelakaan penerbangan dan akhirnya terdampar di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura menatap kedua mata Ino.

"Kita ada dimana? Dan dimana yang lain?" tanya Ino sembari menoleh ke sekeliling.

Mereka ada di sebuah tepi sungai, dengan berbagai pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang di sisi kiri dan kanan sungai.

Sepi. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya suara gemericik aliran air sungai dan sentuhan tetes air hujan di dedaunan yang terdengar.

Hari telah menjelang malam, atau mungkin memang sudah menginjak malam? Entahlah. Yang pasti, langit sudah menggelap. Tanpa ada bulan atau bintang yang menghiasinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak punya ide," ujar Sakura sembari ikut mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar.

"Kalau begitu coba kau hubungi Naruto atau Sasuke. HP ku terbawa oleh Naruto."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

"Ino, bahkan aku saja kehilangan HP ku. Entahlah, mungkin sudah terbakar di pesawat tadi," ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit mengeluh.

Ino menekuk kedua lututnya. Diletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita harus bagaimana? Bahkan kita tak tahu dimana sekarang kita berada," ujar Ino lirih, separuh terisak.

Sakura menoleh ke Ino. Ia kenal betul, partnernya yang satu itu sangatlah manja dan benar-benar mudah terpuruk.

Sakura juga takut. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga wanita seperti Ino. Jika Ino merasa panik, maka Sakura akan juga panik, meski kapasitas kepanikannya tak sebesar Ino.

Tapi Sakura tak akan pernah mau mengeluh. Karena Sakura memegang kepercayaan bahwa, semua yang terjadi, pasti juga akan terakhiri. Entah baik, atau buruk.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Ino menangis tanpa suara. Hanya gerakan bahunya yang naik turun itulah yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia terisak.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bersandar pada pohon sembari memejamkan mata. Ia amat lelah. Keadaan dan penampilannya beserta Ino, sudah sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Melenceng dari kata bersih.

Sudahlah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan peduli pada penampilan di saat seperti ini?

"Ino," ujar Sakura memecah keheningan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari pertolongan."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah putihnya teraliri air mata, hingga membentuk aliran tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita cari teman-teman yang lain."

Ino menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura menarik tangan Ino, membantunya berdiri.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya kedepan, mengisyaratkan agar mereka mulai melangkah, menjauh dari sana.

Ino menghela nafas. Memang, ia ingin pergi dari sini. Tetapi, entah kenapa, ia sungguh merasa tak enak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan entah apakah itu.

Hey, keadaan di sekitar sini sungguh aneh. Sungguh sepi. Jangankan suara manusia, suara jangkrik, katak, atau hewan malam lain saja tidak terdengar. Tak ada angin yang berhembus pula.

"Hati-hati, Ino. Banyak tanaman liar yang bisa melukai kakimu," ujar Sakura sembari tangannya menggandeng tangan Ino.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia terus berjalan dengan memperhatikan ke sekitar. Sungguh, perasaannya tak enak. Membuat kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh kesekelilingnya. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus ekstra hati-hati.

Krsk!

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara gemerisik. Terdengar lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk tertangkap telinga di suasana sepi begini.

"Sakura," Ino mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. Dipegangnya lengan Sakura kuat-kuat.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin itu hanya hewan kecil," ujar Sakura sembari menaikkan tali tasnya yang berisi peralatan medis ke pundaknya.

Mereka kembali melangkah. Sakura mengeluh. Sial, mengapa rasanya kebun ini sangat luas? Rasanya sudah bermenit-menit mereka berjalan, namun masih berada diantara pepohonan besar begini.

Krsk! Krsk!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Membuat kaki Ino dan Sakura berhenti seketika.

"Sakura, arahnya dari sana. Aku tahu," ujar Ino lirih di telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arah barat, sebelah kiri dari posisi berdiri mereka.

Sakura menelan ludah. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Sakura. Jangan," Ino menggelengkan kepala sembari memegang lengan Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari lengannya tanpa menoleh. Ia semakin mendekat.

Melihat Sakura yang terus maju, Ino mengikutinya. Ia tak ingin berada lebih jauh dari Sakura. Sungguh, Ino merasa amat takut. Entah oleh apa.

Kedua gadis itu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berbatang cukup besar. Ino berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Krsk!

Sakura mengintip di balik batang pohon itu. Suara helaan nafasnya memburu. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya di segala bagian. Membuat dahinya basah, seragamnya juga tak luput dari keringat itu.

Sakura ternganga saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Nyaris ia berteriak. Nyaris ia menjerit jika saat itu ia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menelan kembali jeritan itu kedalam kerongkongannya.

Siapa gadis yang tak akan menjerit jika melihat seorang manusia yang tengah memakan mentah-mentah tubuh dari manusia lain?

Sakura dapat melihat jelas, tubuh manusia berbaju biru muda itu telah terkoyak, bahkan telah tanpa kepala. Darah berceceran disekitar sana. Dan Sakura melihat ada sesuatu sebesar genggaman tangan yang berada di genggaman manusia lain yang berada di mayat itu.

Sesuatu. Berwarna merah pekat. Mirip sebuah jantung.

"GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!!" manusia yang sedang berjongkok di samping mayat itu –dan memakannya-, menggeram lirih. Mengeluarkan bunyi erangan yang sangat menakutkan untuk terdengar.

Aneh. Dan tak biasa.

Sakura mundur selangkah. Ia nyaris menabrak Ino jika saja gadis itu tidak segera menghindar.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat panik.

"Ayo kita pergi," ujarnya datar sembari menyeret tangan Ino.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ino.

**-oOo-**

Shikamaru bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia kini berada di depan sebuah rumah

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengetuk, sudah berulang kali ia mengucapkan salam, tak ada reaksi yang ia dapat. Tak ada seorangpun di rumah ini yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Shikamaru melihat sikunya. Sial. Bekas patukan burung aneh tadi rupanya belum juga mengering. Darah Shikamaru masih keluar, meski tidak deras, tapi luka itu terus mengucurkan darah.

Shikamaru merobek lengan dari jaketnya yang ia pakai di pinggangnya, dengan pisau lipat yang berada di saku celananya. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, jaket itu telah tak berlengan sebelah. Setelah itu, pemuda itu melilitkan sobekan kain itu kuat-kuat ke lengannya yang terluka. Juga ke sikunya. Mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya, hingga ia memperoleh pertolongan dari seseorang di desa ini.

Ketika melihat ada sebuah rumah yang semula gelap, kini menjadi terang, Shikamaru segera bangkit. Ia menuju rumah itu. Pasti, rumah itu ada penghuninya. Dan akan Shikamaru mintai pertolongan di sana.

Shikamaru berlari kecil menuju sana. Tas ranselnya tak ia taruh di pundaknya, cukup ia jinjing dengan tangannya yang tak terluka.

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Pada ketukan yang ketiga, pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan ibu Shikamaru.

"Permisi, boleh saya tahu, dimana pernginapan terdekat di sini?" tanya Shikamaru sopan.

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia malah berbalik, kembali kedalam, tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunggu hingga wanita itu kembali, di depan pintu.

Akhirnya Shikamaru melihat wanita itu telah datang kembali. Tetapi kali ini dengan membawa pisau pemotong daging. Dan tanpa memberi Shikamaru kesiapan untuk menghindar, wanita itu berteriak sembari mengayunkan pisau ke arah Shikamaru.

"GGGRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Shikamaru berkelit. Pisau itu menancap di tembok di sampingnya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap terkejut pada wanita itu. Shikamaru berpikir, apa dia baru saja berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Atau tidak sopan?

"GGGGRAAAAHHH!!!"

Wanita itu kembali menerjang Shikamaru, tanpa memberi waktu Shikamaru berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"GGGGRRRAAAAHHHH!!" sebuah teriakan lain terdengar, seiring dengan suara gergaji mesin yang ternyalakan.

Seorang lelaki tua berlari ke arah Shikamaru dengan alat tajam itu yang berada di tangannya.

Shikamaru menghindar saat gergaji itu nyaris mengenainya. Namun gagal, dan sebagai gantinya, kayu jendela di dekat Shikamaru terpotong habis oleh gergaji itu.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Shikamaru berteriak.

Namun sia-sia. Dua orang itu masih berusaha menerjangnya. Masih berusaha membunuhnya. Dan Shikamaru mau tak mau juga ikut terus-terusan menghindar.

"SIA-SIA!!"

Teriakan Shikamaru berakhir dengan melesatnya dua peluru dari sarangnya. Menembus kulit dari dua orang yang berada di depannya itu. Membuat kedua orang itu langsung ambruk menghantam lantai rapuh di bawah mereka.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Matanya menatap nanar pada dua tubuh tergeletak pasrah di depannya itu. Mereka mengeluarkan darah. Darah hitam. Sama hitam dengan darah burung yang sebelumnya ditembak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat pada tubuh dari lelaki yang terjatuh paling dekat dengannya. Shikamaru ingin memastikan, apa dia masih selamat atau tidak.

Shikamaru berjongkok saat ia telah sampai di dekat badan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu telah terpejam, dengan mulut ternganga, darah segar mengalir terus dari lubang peluru yang dibuat Shikamaru di perutnya.

Kedua mata Shikamaru meneliti lebih dalam pada sosok didepannya ini. Tubuhnya seperti manusia. Fisiknya seperti orang normal. Tetapi…darahnya…

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH!!"

Shikamaru berjingkat saat tiba-tiba lelaki tua itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, dan langsung mencengkeram kaki kiri Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya. Erat.

Shikamaru menendang-nendang tubuh lelaki itu. Namun sia-sia. Cengkeraman lelaki itu terlalu kuat. Bahkan sekarang lelaki itu mencoba menggerogoti kain celana Shikamaru dengan gigi-gigi mulutnya. Mencoba merobeknya.

"GGGRRRAAAAHHH!!"

"Tak ada pilihan lain!"

Shikamaru meletakkan moncong dari senapannya ke kepala lelaki itu. Dalam sekali patukan, peluru itu telah menembus tengkorak lelaki itu. Membuat kepala itu langsung tergeletak kembali di lantai, bersamaan dengan hilangnya cengkeramannya di kaki Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Debar jantungnya semakin cepat.

Aneh. Shikamaru berpikir, bahwa semua ini aneh. Manusia-manusia yang ditemuinya aneh. Dan juga mengerikan.

Shikamaru melangkah keluar. Ia berlari. Helaan nafasnya kian semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya.

Shikamaru masuk ke sebuah gereja tua yang dilihatnya tadi. Gereja itu langsung berdecit keras saat pintu besinya terbuka oleh tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia lelah, sekaligus merasa terancam. Ia merasa, bahwa tempat ini penuh dengan ancaman. Penuh dengan keanehan.

Mungkin di tempat ini, Shikamaru bisa memperoleh ketenangan.

Saat tangan Shikamaru menyentuh bangku di sampingnya, ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tangannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Shikamaru membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Seperti buku catatan seorang _visitor_ yang pernah datang ke desa ini. _Visitor_ itu bernama Andrew B.

Tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai 10 halaman pertama, isinya hanya tentang keadaan alam di desa ini. Juga tentang struktur bangunan penduduk sini.

Shikamaru hampir mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula jika ia tidak membaca pada halaman 12.

Shikamaru membelalak.

_Tak akan ada yang selamat jika seseorang itu telah memasuki desa ini._

**-oOo-**

**Omake**

Shikamaru hampir mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula jika ia tidak membaca tulisan pada halaman 12.

Shikamaru membelalak.

_The human whose name is written in this note book shall die_.

**-oOo-**

**Wahahaha…Deskripsinya gemana? Sudah lebih baikkah? –grin-**

**Ah ya, saya mau jelasin beberapa hal menanggapi komentar-komentar, koreksi-koreksi dan juga saran-saran para reviewers.**

**(1) Di chapter lalu, ada dialog Sasuke yang mengandung kata Inggris *effect negative*, itu tidak saya sengaja. Itu disengaja oleh Word yang secara otomatis ngaktifin 'spelling and grammar'. Dan bodohnya, saya tidak menyadarinya.**

**(2) Yang tentang penerbangan, khususnya tentang frekuensi penglihatan pilot, saya BENAR-BENAR ngarang! Everything can happen in fiction world :P *ngeles dengan gaje***

**(3) Dan yah, cerita ini BUKAN tentang psikopat. Melainkan campuran antara zombie tulen dan setengah zombie *?*. Coba lihat antara makhluk yang di temui Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura juga Ino. Pasti beda kan??**

**(4) Tentang deskripsi dan diksi. Memang, tentu deskripsi melalui gambar dan suara dengan deksripsi melalui penuturan kata jelas terdapat perbedaan. Tak bisa sama. Tetapi, saya akan BENAR-BENAR mencoba untuk membuat deskripsi dan diksi yang sebaik mungkin, dan membawa para pembaca pada suasana yang sesuai dengan genre fiction ini.**

**Udah. Cuman 4 biji itu aja yang perlu saya sampaikan.**

**Thanks so much to:**

**kagetsukiGo, dilia shiraishi, Kaze no Senritsu, Aoi no Tsuki, nyXbeLa, x Hinamori Sakura x, Kristi Tamagochi, Istri sah Allen Walker, Uchibi-nara, Aika Uchiha, Cherry89, Kiki Sasori, .., FranbergH, Mel-chan Toyama, Queen of the Seven Seas, Yuuichi93, Min-Sunye, nae-rossi chan, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, Alluka Niero, widii – nate river, Hyoran, Hatake-Rie, Chiby Angel-chan, nisa vierstein, kakkoii-chan.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

**Yukeh loves you all!!!! *peluk, di buang ke kolam piranha***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**April 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	3. Chapter 3: Note Book Part 2

**Author's bacot corner:**

YAAAYYYYYY!!!! –teriak ala Misa yang dapet cium Light-. Pas _check "story stats"_ minggu lalu, saya senang. Pas _check "story stats"_ minggu ini, saya SANGAT SENANG!! Oh _God_, Author(ess) mana yang tak akan sangat senang jika karyanya mendapat perhatian dan juga mendapatkan partisipasi yang sangat mengesankan? Chapter kedua kemarin saya memperoleh sangat banyak _review_! _Oh My, I'm dead happy_!! Masih, saya masih terharu saat baca saran dari pembaca, saat ada sesuatu yang lucu yang dilontarkan pembaca lewat review, saya merasa bahwa karya sangat dihargai ^^b _Yuki-chan's no one without all of you_ :D –nangis Bombay-. _Thanks a lot, arigato_, suwon!

Moga chapter kali ini lebih baik d^^b

**Balesan review yang gak log in.**

**Istri –masih- gadungan Allen Walker: **Yah…kau gak kuat ama yang sadis2 yah. huuu…cemen –ditendang-. Nah…macam zombie? Ada di AN di bawah n_n makasih yah.

**Vana: **Ahahaha…ya. Untung aja kamu ngerti bahwa omake-nya itu DN. Makasih n_n

**Aika Uchiha: **hah? Emang aku kirim RR apaan? Lupa T.T Angst? –merinding- genre itu lebih menyeramkan daripada horror –dibuang-

**Istri Hyosoka dan Sanzo: **Iye, ye…-temon style-. Untungnya Shika jenius n_n soal zombie2 itu, ada di AN di bawah. Makasih juga ^^b with hatred, Yukeh –digampar-

**G n K: **You're absolutely right! Kok tahu sih? Hiks…terbongkar sudah..makasih ya n_n

**Aoi no Tsuki: **bisa hidup kalo ngebunuhnya gak tepat di kepala –kayak di pelem2- makasih ya, Tsuki. Senangnya…

**Talitha Astrivia: **Gak ada pairing. Maap T.T Saya tak akan memunculkan romance disini. Makasih ya ^^b

**koyuki kazeHana: **'BLAR' gitu? Itu zombienya di tembak apa dinuklir? XD Makasih ya.

**Nana Yazuchi gak mau log in: **Eh, penjelasan tentang genre fic ini ada di AN diakhir chapter ini. Terima kasih ya, Nana-chan ^^b.

**Ainara Aya gag log in: **Bukan vampire T.T Ah…jangan bahas 'grah' itu lagi. Jadi ketawa sendiri saya DX Okeh, makasih ya, kohaiku yang tak lama ku ketahui *?* n_n

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

"Hosh…hosh…," Sasuke meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang, dijadikannya kedua tangannya itu sebagai tumpuan untuk menyangga badannya.

Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dan menyimpan berbagai alat-alat mesin yang Sasuke tak tahu untuk apa. Alat-alat modern itu sebagian teronggok di sudut, dan sebagian lagi tergeletak sembarangan di lantai ruangan.

Jika di lihat baik-baik, ruangan tempat Sasuke berada kini mirip dengan sebuah gudang. Gudang mesin yang telah tua. Semua peralatan disini sungguh telah termakan oleh lapuknya usia mereka.

Suara decitan lirih terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara decitan itu. Dia sudah bersedia, dengan memegang rifle miliknya kuat-kuat di tangannya. Siap dia membidik jika ada seorang manusia dengan jenis yang sama seperti yang telah ditemuinya tadi, masuk ke gudang ini.

Tapi tak ada apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke waspada, tak ada yang datang.

Krieeettt.

Suara itu terdengar. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali meletakkan riflenya itu ke lantai di sampingnya. Rupanya suara tadi datang dari arah sana, ditimbulkan oleh gerakan kusen jendela besi yang pasti tidak pernah tersentuh manusia selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Sepanjang dia berjalan tadi, tak seorangpun ia temui. Tak seorangpun yang bisa memberikannya pertolongan.

Lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini tanpa mendapat petunjuk apapun!?

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyesal dia tidak membawa HP nya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu keadaan teman-temannya yang lain?

"Hhhhhh…," pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya ke lantai. Dingin. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Keinginan untuk beristirahatnya lebih kuat dan mengalahkan rasa dingin dan kasar saat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

Dan Sasuke pasti sudah terlelap jika ia tak mendengar suatu suara yang membuat kedua mata hitam pekatnya membuka.

Suara aneh. Mirip dengan suara tetesan air pada lantai dari atap yang bocor.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Sekarang hujan. Pasti atap gudang itu setua barang-barang di dalamnya.

Sasuke memejamkan erat kedua matanya saat ada satu tetes cairan yang terjatuh mengenai kelopak mata kirinya yang tertutup.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengelap bagian wajahnya yang tertetesi air hujan itu. Ah…air hujankah? Tetapi mengapa rasanya panas sekali? Seakan setetes air itu mengandung larutan kimia yang bisa melepuhkan kulit.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ingin melihat, seberapa parahnya kebocoran dari atap gedung ini.

"GGGGRRAAAAA!!!!"

Bukan atap yang berlubang yang Sasuke lihat. Bukan air hujan pula yang ternyata menetes di kulit Sasuke tadi.

Melainkan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari mulut 'sesuatu' itu. 'Sesuatu' yang merayap dengan keempat kakinya di atap di atas Sasuke. 'Sesuatu' dengan kulit coklat muda, dengan ekor tak berbulu yang panjangnya beberapa meter. Bagian punggung 'sesuatu' itu terdapat tonjolan-tonjolan putih tulang yang menembus kulitnya, berderet memanjang hingga ke tulang ekor.

Sasuke tak tahu, apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Hewankah? Tidak. Tidak ada hewan merayap yang sebesar itu. Lalu apa?

Cairan putih kental itu masih menetes-netes dari mulut 'sesuatu' itu. Bentuknya seperti kadal besar, namun berwarna coklat muda. Tapi, Sasuke yakin, tak ada kadal yang sebesar itu.

"GGGGRAAAA!!"

'Sesuatu' itu meloncat dari atap, dan kini berada di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur selangkah, ia memegang rifle tepat di tangan kanannya. Sembari memundurkan kakinya, Sasuke membidik 'sesuatu' itu dengan riflenya. Saat jarinya menarik pelatuk, 'sesuatu' itu melompat, dan melemparkan rifle Sasuke dengan cakar di kaki depannya.

Sasuke mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Ia tahu, ia tak mungkin lari. Ruangan itu tak begitu besar, sehingga jikapun ia bergerak cepat sedikit saja, 'sesuatu' ini pasti bisa menangkapnya saat itu juga.

Sementara Sasuke mundur, 'sesuatu' itu bergerak merayap perlahan ke Sasuke.

"GGGGRRRRAAAA!!!!"

'Dia' mengerang, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Saat 'dia' melompat ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu menghindar dengan melempar sebuah mesin kecil yang ada di dekatnya, ke arah'nya'. Namun sia-sia. Dengan sekali sabetan ekor'nya', mesin itu pecah menjadi serpihan setelah membentur tembok di seberang sana.

"Hahaha…_such a nice challenge_, huh," gumam Sasuke sembari mengambil pisau lipat di celananya. Ia memutuar-mutar kecil pisau lipat itu, dan dalam sekali lempar, pisau itu menancap tepat mengenai tengah kepala 'sesuatu' itu.

"GGGGRRRRAAAA!!!"

Makhluk itu mengerang semakin keras. Kepalanya mengeluarkan aliran darah hitam dari dalamnya.

Sasuke menduga bahwa sebentar lagi makhluk itu akan tak bergerak, karena Sasuke telah melesatkan pisau itu tepat di tempurung kepalanya, dan pasti, besi pisau itu telah menembus otaknya.

Namun sayangnya, Sasuke keliru. Ia nyaris tak diberi kesempatan untuk lari saat makhluk itu dengan brutal menyerangnya.

Sasuke melompat ke atas sebuah meja. Ia menatap rifle-nya yang terhempas beberapa meter di depannya. Dan sialnya, sekarang ia tak mempunyai apapun untuk melindungi dirinya!

Belum juga pemuda itu menemukan sesuatu di dekatnya yang berguna sebagai senjata, tatkala kepala makhluk itu menubruk kaki meja, dan hanya dengan tubrukan itu, meja yang terbuat dari besi itu hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

Sasuke melompat ke lantai, ke arah samping, saat meja tempatnya berpijak telah hancur, dan saat 'kadal aneh' itu mengarahkan kuku tajam hitam kaki depannya, ke arahnya.

"_Just wait and I'm going to kill you for sure_," ujar Sasuke lirih sembari berlari ke tempat dimana rifle-nya berada.

Namun ironis, saat jarak antara Sasuke dan senjata itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, makhluk itu berhasil menerkam Sasuke dari belakang. Membuat pemuda berambut dengan _style _mirip 'ekor ayam' itu tersungkur kasar ke lantai, dengan makhluk itu yang berada di atas punggungnya.

"_Shit_! _What a jerk_!" umpat Sasuke sembari langsung berbalik dan mendapati makhluk itu kini berada di atasnya. Menggeram keras. Mengerang menakutkan.

"GGGRRRAAA!!" Satu ayunan kaki kiri depan beserta cakar hitam tajamnya, terayun ke Sasuke.

Namun keberuntungan masih berada memihak Sasuke, pemuda itu berhasil menjauhkan cakaran makhluk itu dari dirinya, dengan cekalan kuat tangan Sasuke di kaki kiri depan makhluk itu.

Sasuke mencekal kaki kanan depan makhluk itu. Memelintir kedua kaki bagian depan makhluk itu keras-keras, dan saat tenaga Sasuke sudah terkumpul, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua kaki depan makhluk itu, dan masih dengan posisi terlentang, pemuda itu melempar keras-keras makhluk itu, hingga membentur tembok di seberang Sasuke.

"GRRRAAA!!"

Erangan itu terdengar kembali. Sasuke segera bangkit, dan segera menyahut rifle miliknya. Tanpa mau mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, pemuda itu membidik makhluk itu dengan senjatanya.

Rentetan peluru yang terlesatkan, terdengar dalam gudang itu.

Satu makhluk entah spesies apa, tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai. Dengan seluruh bagian tubuh yang mengeluarkan cairan warna hitam. Sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya yang terobek oleh lesatan peluru dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Sekalipun makhluk itu sudah tampak tak bergerak, namun Sasuke tidak bisa memastikan bahwa makhluk itu tidak berpura-pura mati.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melangkah, pergi dari gudang itu.

Menjumpai makhluk yang aneh dan asing seperti itu, membuat dugaan Sasuke bahwa daerah ini berbahaya, semakin meningkat.

Darah. Ya. Darah makhluk itu sama dengan darah dari orang-orang yang baru di tembak mati Sasuke tadi. Hitam pekat.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat dengan ancaman kedatangan 'tamu' yang menyertainya?

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, gudang itu telah kosong kembali.

"GGGRRRRAAAA!!!"

Di sudut atap sana, sebuah makhluk yang sejenis dengan makhluk yang telah di bunuh Sasuke, keluar dari lubang atap. Menjulurkan lidahnya, dan meneteskan cairan berwarna biru ke bawah, mengenai sebuah mesin yang sudah tua.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, mesin itu telah leleh, bagai di bakar dalam api.

**-oOo-**

Semenjak berjalan dari pintu gerbang tadi, Naruto terus memegang shotgun kuat-kuat dan mengarahkannya ke arah manapun kepalanya bergerak dan matanya melihat.

Menjumpai wanita aneh dan mengerikan tadi, membuat Naruto enggan barang menurunkan shotgun-nya sejenak.

Naruto menuju ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar –paling besar dari rumah-rumah yang sudah Naruto jumpai di sepanjang perjalanan tadi-. Meski hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, tapi rumah itu tampak mencolok di antara beberapa rumah yang terbangun di sekitarnya.

Rumah itu terbangun dengan arsitektur Eropa kuno.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Sekali. Dua kali. Hingga enam kali tangannya mengepal untuk memukul pintu itu, tak ada jawaban. Tak ada tanda kehidupan yang nampak dari rumah itu. Sekalipun hari sudah malam –mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh-, dan keadaan di luar gelap dan hujan, namun rumah ini tak menampakkan sedikit cahayapun. Membuat Naruto yakin, bahwa rumah ini memang tak berpenghuni.

Karea hipotesanya yang dadakan itu, ditambah dengan keinginannya untuk segera mendapat pertolongan, Naruto mendorong pintu besar di depannya.

_Lucky_! Pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci.

Naruto mengambil HP nya dari tasnya. Ditekannya sembarang tombol, hingga membuat benda elektronik itu menyala. Meski cahaya yang dihasilkannya tak cukup terang untuk membuat ruangan tempat Naruto berdiri ini terlihat, namun lumayan, bisa membantu Naruto berjalan agar tak menabrak sesuatu.

Naruto menyinari ruangan itu dengan cahaya dari HP nya. Ia menelusuri tembok, berharap ia menemukan saklar lampu. Setelah mencari selama lima menit, akhirnya ia temukan juga saklar lampu. Setelah jarinya menekan saklar itu, ruangan Naruto menjadi terang oleh lampu gantung besar yang terletak di atap di atas Naruto.

Kedua mata birunya bergerak, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Naruto baru tahu, di rumah macam apa ia berada.

Ia sekarang sedang di sebuah ruangan –mungkin ruang tamu karena terdapat beberapa sofa besar di tengah ruangan- yang mirip dengan ruangan yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah situs di internet. Ruangan khas bangsawan Eropa kuno. Dengan berbagai benda antik yang terletak di tiap ujung ruangan.

Saat mata Naruto menatap tembok di depannya, pandangannya terpaku oleh sebuah lukisan. Lukisan setengah badan seorang lelaki. Muda. Dengan rambut coklat-pirang sebahu miliknya.

Naruto mendekat. Mengamati lukisan itu. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, pasti lelaki di lukisan ini, wajah orang ini mirip dengan wajah asli orang Eropa.

15 Maret 1978.

Naruto membaca tanggal yang tertera di ujung kiri bawah kanvas itu.

Hampir 30 tahun.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya, menyusuri ruangan di rumah itu.

Setelah ia sampai di meja makan, pemuda itu mengeluh kecewa. Meja makan mewah itu kosong melompong, tanpa menunjukkan makanan atau buah-buahan seperti yang Naruto harapkan, agar bisa membuat perutnya sedikit lebih kenyang.

Naruto kembali melangkah, kali ini shotgun-nya ia biarkan turun kebawah, tanpa harus ia condongkan terus kedepan. Naruto yakin, di dalam rumah ini tak ada ancaman.

Pemuda itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang banyak terdapat rak-rak buku. Meski sangat malas, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat informasi, dimana sekarang dirinya berada.

Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik. Semua yang dilihat Naruto di rak-rak buku itu hanyalah buku ensiklopedia yang tentu saja, membuat kepala Naruto langsung nyut-nyutan begitu membaca judulnya saja.

Terdapat pula beberapa novel karangan penulis Barat lama, dan beberapa kitab suci yang tergeletak di meja di dekat pintu.

Pemuda itu memegang sebuah buku, yang tersusun dari beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepret jadi satu.

_An endemic virus has been found_.

Itulah judul buku itu.

Naruto membolak-balik buku di tangannya itu. Sial. Isinya menggunakan bahasa Inggris semua. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyimpan saja buku itu ke dalam ranselnya.

Ia kembali ke luar. Ia membuka pintu ruang baca itu dan melangkah keluar.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke satu ruangan yang belum dibukanya sama sekali. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar. Tepatnya kamar anak perempuan mungkin. Naruto bisa menduga seperti itu karena melihat betapa banyaknya pernak-pernik serba pink yang ada di ruangan itu. Bahkan tembok kamar itu terwarnai oleh warna yang sama.

"Pfiuh!!" Naruto menghela nafas legah saat tubuhnya terhempas nyaman di atas ranjang empuk itu. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar.

Ia mulai berpikir kembali, berpikir untuk sesuatu hal yang sama berulang kali.

_Where the hell is he now_?!

Hanya suara hujan saja yang terdengar. Sesekali suara gemuruh guntur juga mengiringinya. Menambah suasana sepi ini kian mencekam. Menambah suasana hening ini semakin terasa.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat telinganya mendengar suara orang berbicara. Tetapi dalam bahasa yang asing di telinga Naruto. Bukan bahasa Jepang. Bukan pula bahasa Inggris, atau Arab, atau India, atau bahasa apapun yang pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

Naruto berlari menuju ke jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan di depan, yang terletak di dalam kamar itu.

Dari jendela itu, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa orang yang tengah tegak tepat di jalan di depan rumah besar ini. Empat orang laki-laki. Mereka kelihatan saling bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa yang sungguh, tak dapat sama sekali Naruto pahami.

Asing.

Dan Naruto terlambat untuk menyembunyikan diri saat salah seorang dari mereka mendongak dan melihat bahwa Naruto mengintai mereka dari jendela kamar.

Naruto mendengar orang itu berteriak keras, meneriakkan suatu kata yang sama sekali tak tahu Naruto apa artinya. Lalu disusul dengan ketiga orang yang lain, berlari, menerobos pintu depan rumah yang sedang Naruto singgahi.

"Sial! Perasaanku tak enak sama sekali!"

Naruto langsung menyahut shotgun nya yang tergeletak di ranjang berwarna pink itu. Diisinya senjata itu dengan beberapa peluru lagi.

Brak!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka tepat setelah Naruto selesai mengisikan peluru ke senjatanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang pendek dan jabrik itu mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sisi jendela. Ia sudah tak mampu mundur lagi.

Empat orang lelaki bertubuh besar, tengah tegak di hadapannya. Dua orang lelaki memegang sebuah tombak, seorang lelaki memegang sebuah kapak, dan sebuah pisau pemotong daging tergenggam di tangan kanan seorang lainnya.

"GGGRRRRAAAAA!!!" Lelaki pembawa pisau itu berteriak sembari berlari ke arah Naruto dengan brutal.

"Sial!" Naruto melompat ke atas ranjang, melewati ranjang itu, dan langsung mendarat di lantai di sisi lain dari ranjang itu, sisi yang berseberangan dengan sisi dimana empat orang lelaki itu kini tengah berdiri.

Sungguh, Naruto tak ingin melukai orang-orang ini. Ia sudah diajarkan agar tak melukai warga yang tak terlibat dalam perang. Ia hanya boleh melukai musuh. Dan Naruto tak tahu, apakah orang-orang ini musuhnya atau bukan? Tetapi, jika dilihat dari sikapnya, orang-orang ini membahayakan.

JLEB!

Naruto tengkurap ke lantai seketika saat sebuah tombak terlempar dengan kecepatan besar ke arahnya. Benda tajam itu menancap di tembok di belakang Naruto.

"GGGGRRRAAA!!!" Dua lelaki sekaligus menyerang Naruto. Si pembawa kapak dan pembawa pisau itu, menyerbu Naruto sembari menggeram keras. Geraman yang menakutkan.

"Sial! Aku terpaksa!"

Pemuda itu menarik pelatuk shotgunnya dalam keadaan masih tengkurap, saat kedua lelaki itu telah berjarak hanya 1 meter darinya. Dua peluru itu kini telah bersarang di kaki kiri kedua pria itu, membuat dua manusia itu roboh ke lantai seketika.

Naruto segera berdiri dari posisinya. Baru sedetik ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia kembali dikagetkan oleh adanya cengkeraman dari lelaki pelempar tombak tadi, dari arah belakangnya.

Naruto berkelit sekuat tenaga. Lelaki pelempar tombak itu mencengkeramkan kuku-kuku tajam tangan kirinya ke lengan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik kuat-kuat rambut Naruto ke belakang. Kuat. Terasa sakit bagi Naruto. Kuatnya tarikan tangannya itu seolah ingin mengeluarkan mentah-mentah otak Naruto dari tempurungnya. Sedangkan kepala lelaki itu mendekati lengan Naruto. Gigi-gigi tajamnya mencoba merobek kain dari jaket yang dipakai Naruto.

"GGGRRRAAA!!"

Lelaki pelempar tombak yang lain melemparkan tombak yang masih berada di tangannya, ke arah Naruto.

CRASS!!

Darah hitam keluar seketika dari lelaki yang tengah mencengkeram Naruto, saat Naruto membalik posisi mereka, dan menjadikan tubuh lelaki itu sebagai tameng akan lemparan tombak dari lelaki yang lain.

Ujung tombak runcing itu menembus dari punggung hingga ke dada lelaki itu. Membuat lelaki itu langsung roboh ke lantai, dan tak bergerak.

"GGGRRRRRR!!" Suara erangan terdengar lagi.

Naruto membelalak. Lelaki pemegang pisau dan kapak yang tadi ia tembak kaki kiri mereka, kini bangkit lagi. Dan mereka tengah berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok, ke arah Naruto. Kaki kiri mereka yang nyaris hancur, terseret pasrah sembari meninggalkan torehan hitam pekat di lantai.

Wajah mereka menyeramkan. Erangan menakutkan terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

DOR!

Lengan kiri dan kanan dari tiga lelaki itu telah berisi timah panas di dalamnya. Namun tampaknya sia-sia. Bukannya jatuh atau apa, tiga lelaki itu masih mendekati Naruto dengan darah hitam yang mengucur dari kaki dan tangannya.

"GGGGRRRAAAA!!!"

CRASSS!!

Lelaki pembawa kapak itu maju dengan cepat –meski kaki kirinya dipastikan lumpuh akibat tembakan Naruto-, ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berjaket orange itu menghindar, memang ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi tidak bahunya. Kain dari jaket yang menutupi bahu kirinya sobek. Kapak tajam itu telah mengoyaknya dan menembus kulit Naruto. Menyebabkan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan saat darah segar keluar dari luka di bahunya itu.

"Oke, kalian memang tak memberiku pilihan!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengarahkan moncong shotgun-nya ke arah tiga lelaki itu.

Tiga suara letupan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan ambruknya tiga lelaki itu sekaligus, ke lantai. Tiga peluru dari Naruto telah terpendam di dalam tengkorak mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya. Ia menatap pada empat tubuh yang tak bergerak lagi itu. Empat tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai kamar ini. Kamar yang semula rapi itu, kini telah ternodai oleh darah. Ceceran darah, dan juga mayat.

Naruto melangkah mendekat, menuju ke salah satu tubuh dari orang-orang yang baru ia tembak. Ingin ia memastikan, apakah orang itu benar-benar telah mati atau belum.

Baru dua langkah Naruto berjalan, ia harus mundur kembali dengan wajah kaget, saat ia lihat tubuh dari lelaki pembawa pisau yang telah ia tembak kepalanya, kini berdiri kembali. Tubuh itu kini berdiri, dengan kepala yang telah hancur, bahkan mungkin telah habis terkoyak oleh lesatan peluru Naruto di kepalanya.

Srak! Srak!

Suara seretan langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali, bangkitnya satu tubuh dari mayat itu.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia yakin, ia tadi telah mengarahkan bidikan shotgun-nya tepat ke dahi dari lelaki itu. Bukankah harusnya lelaki itu meninggal sudah? Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia masih bisa bergerak, tanpa kepala yang berada di atas lehernya? Manusiakah? Atau….

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, tubuh itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kepalanya sudah hancur tak berbentuk, tengkoraknya sudah terkoyak oleh lesatan peluru Naruto ke dalamnya. Serpihan tengkorak itu berceceran di lantai.

Naruto mengarahkan bidikan shotgun-nya kembali ke arah tubuh yang sedang maju kepadanya itu. Kali ini, pemuda itu membidik dada sebelah kiri dari tubuh itu.

Ketika satu peluru telah dilesatkan dan menembus jantung, tubuh itu kembali roboh dan tak bergerak. Namun Naruto masih melesatkan dua peluru lagi ke dalamnya, ke arah jantung itu.

Pemuda itu terduduk di tepi ranjang saat ia yakin, ia telah membunuh mereka berempat. Naruto menghela nafas, debar jantung dan nafasnya seakan berlomba, siapa yang lebih cepat. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat bahu kirinya. Luka sobekan dari kapak tajam itu masih terasa. Perih. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan aliran darah yang turun dari bahunya, ke lengan dan dadanya.

Kedua mata birunya melirik pada empat mayat yang teronggok di lantai itu.

Sekarang Naruto berpikir, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?

**-oOo-**

"Kita sekarang ada dimana, Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Ia dan Sakura kini telah menapakkan kaki keluar dari kebun yang penuh dengan pepohonan besar itu. Dan kini mereka berada di sebuah jalan setapak, dengan dinding yang terbuat dari batu-batu besar, tegak memanjang di samping kiri dan kanan jalan.

HWUSSSSHHHH.

Hampir tak ada apa-apa disini. Disini gelap. Sangat gelap malah. Nyaris tak ada lampu yang menerangi. Nyaris tak ada cahaya. Hanya ada setitik cahaya lampu neon yang terletak di ujung sana, entah dimana itu.

Suasana sepi. Sunyi. Berkali-kali hanya angin malam yang berhembus menakutkan saja, yang terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

Bahkan hewan malam pun tak ada yang bersuara.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat menginap untuk semalam," ujar Sakura sembari menggandeng tangan Ino.

Jujur saja, perasaan Sakura tak enak. Sangat tak enak malah. Ia kini berada dalam suatu tempat yang tak lebih baik dari kebun gelap tadi. Sama menakutkan. Sama sunyi. Dan sama sepi.

Sakura teringat kembali pada pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat dari balik pohon.

Manusia yang memakan tubuh manusia lain secara mentah-mentah, dengan rakus dan sadis.

Masih bisa Sakura bayangkan dada yang terkoyak itu. Masih bisa Sakura ingat dalam otaknya, bagaimana tangan manusia aneh itu memasukkan jantung merah itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan memakannya. Masih bisa Sakura bayangkan, bagaimana sadisnya manusia itu menggerogoti isi perut dari mayat itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau mengingat-ingat itu lagi. Itu membuatnya ingin muntah!

"Sakura, pakai ini," Ino menyodorkan sebuah senter kecil, kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ino," ujar Sakura sembari mengambil senter itu dari tangan Ino.

Mereka mulai berjalan. Perlahan. Dengan Ino yang menggenggam erat lengan Sakura.

"Kya.." Ino menjerit saat ia mendengar suara reruntuhan kecil dari batu di dinding sebelah kirinya. Namun, jeritan Ino terputus saat Sakura membungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan bersuara, Ino," ujar Sakura lirih dan serius. "Usahakan, kita tidak membuat keributan."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sakura terus mengarahkan senternya, tak hanya ke depan, tetapi juga ke sekelilingnya.

Memang, tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tetapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa takut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengintai dirinya dan Ino.

"Sejauh ini kita aman, Ino," ujar Sakura lirih, bahkan suara helaan nafasnya terdengar lebih jelas dari suara ucapannya.

"Aman? Aman dari apa?" tanya Ino kaget.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia terus berkonsentrasi, mengarahkan sorot senternya ke segala arah, bahkan ke atap dari dinding batu. Dalam hati Sakura mengumpat, sampai kapan jalan setapak dengan dinding berbatu ini akan berakhir? Sakura bahkan tak melihat sama sekali, ada rumah yang terbangun disini.

Crak!

Ino dan Sakura tak menoleh saat mendengar bunyi itu. Pasti, itu hanyalah sebuah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh runtuhnya batu kecil dari dinding di sisi jalan ini.

Crak!

Ino memegang tengkuknya. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak.

Crak!

Suara itu kian mendekat. Tak mungkin bebatuan akan terjatuh, dengan urutan yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"GGGGRRRAAAAA!!!!"

Suara itu terdengar menakutkan bersamaan dengan adanya hawa panas yang di terima oleh kulit leher bagian belakang Ino dan Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

**-oOo-**

**Omake**

Suara itu terdengar menakutkan bersamaan dengan adanya hawa panas yang di terima oleh kulit leher bagian belakang Ino dan Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! KAKASHI'S NAKED!"

Itulah hawa 'panas' itu.

**-oOo-**

**Wakakak…-**_**laughing at nothing**_**-.**

**Eh, sumpeh, **_**I'd been desperately concerned about making Naruto's and Sasuke's scenes. I almost gave up thinking about how to describe the situation perfectly, at least, better than before. It's true that I'd tried so hard. But, at last, I'd better ask ya 'bout…**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK 'BOUT THIS CHAPTER? BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE? DOES IT GET SPOOKY?**_** –teriak frustasi-.**

**Saya juga mau ngemeng tenteng beberepe hel *ditimpuk rifle Sasuke*.**

**1. Gini, memang sih, dialog fic ini kurang, lebih banyak ke deskripnya. Saya juga pengen memperbanyak dialognya, tetapi, hey, tokoh2 keren kita –baca: sasushikanarusakuino- itu tersesat. Tidak mungkin kan, sasu naru shika punya banyak dialog sedangkan mereka cuman sendiri-sendiri? Masak ngomel mulu sepanjang perjalanan? **_**Guys, I try to keep their cool images**_** –w-. nah…kalo sakuino, kan udah jelas, dialog mereka lebih banyak karena mereka berdua. Selain itu, saya lebih mengutamakan ke pendeskripsian suasana agar pembaca bisa terseret –didepak- pada genre dan alur fic ini d^^b**

**2. Kenapa genre fic ini adalah **_**horror**_**, kok gak **_**mystery**_** ajah? Nah…awalnya saya juga kepikiran tentang itu. Tapi, saya pikir fic ini gak ada teka-teki yang perlu dipecahkan deh. Mereka kan hanya tersesat, dan cari jalan keluar. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan, atau apa. Lagipula, genre **_**horror**_** saya letakkan sebagai genre sampingan. Saya lebih memfokuskan diri pada penciptaan suasana '**_**adventure**_**' ^^b **_**So, sorry. I'm going to change nothing**_** T.T**

**3. Soal zombie tulen dan setengah zombie, maksudnya yang zombie tulen itu makhluk2 gaje yang ditemui SakuIno itu loh…kalo setengah zombie itu mah kayak yang ditemui ShikaSasu dan Naru. Yang ditemui duo cowok itu kan masih mirip manusia, masih punya peradaban –masih tinggal di rumah-, nah, kalo yang sakuino kan emang udah bener2 parah tuh. Tetapi, mereka semua itu berada pada satu wilayah yang sama. Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa daerah yang mereka singgahi itu terdiri dari berbagai macam bangsa *?* maksud saya…'makhluk'. **_**And I hafta emphasize on this, THIS IS NOT VAMPIRE which sasunarushikasakuino meet**_**!**

**4. Soal mistipo atau salah diksi atau tanda baca atau eyd yang lain, **_**I dare to say, I give up**_**!! Saya memang sangat lemah pada hal eyd itu. Hah…nilai B Ind saya ajah gak pernah lebih dari 78 T.T –**_**proudly declare such an embarrassing thing**_**-. Saya udah **_**check**_** berkali-kali, gak ada mistipo, eh, entar ujung2nya ada reviewer yang bilang ada mistipo. Maaf T.T**

**5. **_**I have been being an Authoress for about 1 year. But, there's something I haven't known till today yet. WHAT THE HELL IS CROSSOVER SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**_** ToloNg, kasih tahu saya T.T**

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Istri sah Allen Walker, Furukara Kyu, Vana, Dar3 DeviL, Hatake-Rie, Aika Uchiha, Mel-chan Toyama, Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, MiraiIzError, Dani Scarlet, Haruno Rizuki-kun, Istri Hyosoka dan Sanzo, Min-Sunye, dilia shiraishi, G n k, Aoi no Tsuki, FranbergH, nisa vierstein, Queen of the Seven Seas, Talitha Astrivia, koyuki kazeHana, Nana YazuChi g mw LogIn, Chiby Angel-chan, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, Ainara gag log in, kakkoii-chan, .vongola ai. , Yamashita Kumiko, widii – nate river, Yuuichi93, lalanakmalas, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, nyXb3La, uchibi nara, NakamaLuna, akatsutsumi ayayuki.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih yang udah nambah ke alert. Makasih yang udah fave-in. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

_**Yukeh loves you all in total**_** *kasih cium jauh, ditimpuk bangkai zombie***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**April 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry, Shika

**Author's bacot corner (again): **Readers…saya hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian bahwa chapter kali ini cuman sekitar 12 lembar MW, jauh lebih singkat daripada dua chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga, sebelum kalian nanti akan melempar bom nuklir ke Sidoarjo, tempat tinggal saya, saya ingin meminta maaf jika kalian menemukan angst scene disini. Atau nista scene. Atau bahkan ada yang akan menganggap beberapa adegan disini sebagai adegan yaoi. Sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjadi scene yaoi (-.-"). Okeh, hanya itu, Thanks a lot ^^b –kabur-

**Balesan yang gag log in:**

**G n K: **Iya, gak ada genre action T.T Makasih atas pujiannya ^^ ini udah ada updateannya ^^b

**NakamaLuna ikutan gag log-in: **Iya, kau benar ^^ -ngasih ucapan selamat pake kaki *dilempar*- nasib sakura dan ino? Entaran aja. Yang penting, baca dulu nasib shika di chapter ini ^^ makasih.

**Mikazuki Chizuka gax login : **Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ makasih banget. Iya, ini udah di update ^^

**Hana-chan: **Iya, makasih ya ^^ saya senang. Okeh, ini udah diupdate ^^

**Panda a.k.a. Kumiko ga login: **Ahaha…bukan! Gak ada death note disini ^^ oh ya, nomorku tetep yang dulu kau sms pertama kali itu loh…yang lain mah nomor2 orang lain yang aku palakin pulsanya. Wohohoho…-didepak- makasih. Ini udah di update ^^

**koyuki kazeHana: **Makasih atas pujiannya yah ^^ terima kasih. Iya, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin ^^v ini udah di update :D

**Istri (gadungan) Matt dan Near: **Makasih atas reviewnya ^^b Jah…kalo ngumpul terus, gak seru dong :D Ini udah ada update-annya ^^

**Happy reading! Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik ^^b**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

Jeritan Ino dan Sakura terdengar jelas saat menatap makhluk di depan mereka ini.

Makhluk yang mirip manusia. Tetapi bukan manusia. Makhluk ini sama sekali tak ada kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, bentuk fisiknya seperti manusia, namun kedua bola matanya berwarna putih sempurna. Seluruh bagian tubuh dan kepalanya tak terbalut kulit maupun rambut, sehingga daging merah dengan bau busuk lah yang menjadi lapisan terluar tubuh mereka.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!!"

Sakura menyeret tangan Ino sesaat makhluk itu hendak menangkap Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua gadis itu berlari, cepat, sembari sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa makhluk itu tertinggal cukup jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya langkah dari makhluk itu tak cukup cepat untuk menandingi lari Sakura dan Ino dengan langkah kedua kakinya yang terseok-seok payah.

"Sakura, tadi itu apa?" tanya Ino sembari meneteskan air mata. Perasaannya begitu takut. Melihat betapa seram dan mengerikannya makhluk tadi saja, sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.

"Entah lah, Ino! Kita lari sekarang!" bentak Sakura sembari masih menyeret Ino.

BRUK!

Langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti saat mereka menabrak sesuatu. Cepatnya lari mereka, ditambah dengan rasa ketakutan mereka, membuat Sakura tak bisa berlari sembari menyorotkan senter ke depan.

"Duh!" Ino mengeluh saat kepala belakang Sakura membentur dahinya, akibat rem mendadak yang Sakura lakukan.

"Ugh…," Sakura memegang kepala bagian belakangnya dan mengernyit sakit.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengarahkan senternya kedepan, ia ingin melihat, apa yang barusan menghentikan gerak kakinya.

"GGGGRRRRR!!!"

Erangan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sorot cahaya senter saat mengenai sebuah wajah yang berada tepat di hadapan Sakura dan Ino.

Sebuah wajah putih pucat.

Wajah pucat putih dari seseorang, dengan kulit melepuh dan bernanah. Kedua kelopak matanya telah kosong, namun keluar darah hitam pekat yang mengalir dari dalam kedua kelopak itu. Bagian mulut manusia atau zombie itu telah robek menyamping kanan kiri dengan lebar, hingga mendekati bagian telinga. Gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tak rata serta berwarna merah, terlihat saat zombie itu membuka mulutnya dan mengerang. Warna merah. Ya. Mungkin itu berasal dari dari warna darah.

Sakura dan Ino mematung. Tubuh mereka terasa lumpuh total sekarang. Sosok mengerikan itu ada di depan mereka, dan mereka terlalu takut untuk kembali berlari ke depan. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan airmata saja sudah tak sanggup Ino lakukan.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!!"

Cahaya dari senter itu cukup jelas memperlihatkan saat 'orang' itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan menggeram keras.

GREP!

"KYAAAA!!"

Ino dan Sakura menjerit saat mereka tertangkap.

CRASH!!

Satu tempat lagi, tercemari oleh darah.

**-oOo-**

Pemuda itu melihat arloji yang dia pakai. 06.10 a.m. Sudah lama juga ia tertidur di dalam gereja ini. Ralat, bukan tertidur, hanya terbaring lemah. Ia usahakan untuk memejamkan mata, namun tak bisa. Bukannya takut atau apa, namun entah mengapa, lengannya yang terluka karena patukan burung gagak kemarin masih amat terasa.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi telentangnya di atas sebuah kursi panjang dalam gereja. Bahkan tak seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tak menguap sama sekali selama beberapa jam terakhir. Rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan, mengalahkan total rasa kantuk yang biasanya akan selalu menyertainya.

Kedua matanya melirik ranselnya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Setelah mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari dalam ranselnya, Shikamaru segera meneliti kembali deretan huruf-huruf yang tertera di dalamnya.

_Semua 'makhluk hidup' yang terlihat di kawasan ini, bukanlah seperti makhluk normal yang biasa terlihat pada umumnya._

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi sakit sembari memegang siku dan lengannya, saat ia menelusuri suatu halaman di buku itu dengan tatapan matanya.

'_Mereka' akan menyerang, menganggap semua pendatang adalah hama yang harus mereka basmi._

Masih sepi. Masih sunyi. Bahkan dapat Shikamaru dengar tetesan hujan pada atap gereja yang semakin mengeras, yang menandakan bahwa langit mencurahkan airnya dengan semakin lebat.

Gereja ini tak begitu besar. Hanya ada sekitar 8 bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang telah lapuk, yang terdapat di dalamnya. Beberapa keramik warna-warni menghiasi dua kaca besar di dinding sebelah kanan dan kiri, hingga tatanan keramik itu membentuk sosok Maria. Hanya 4 lampu kecil yang terletak di keempat sudut gereja itulah yang membuat Shikamaru bisa menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mengamati deretan huruf di buku hitam itu. 4 lampu kecil yang memancarkan sinar kuning lemah, tak cukup terang untuk menerangi seluruh sisi ruangan.

_Tak ada cara untuk mengobati 'mereka'. Tak ada obat yang bisa mengembalikan semua. Hanya kematian. Pada dirimu, atau pada mereka. Kematian itu yang akan menyelesaikan semua._

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakan matanya meneliti buku itu. Ia berpikir, jadi, hanya membunuh atau dibunuh?

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai menikmati buku dengan jumlah halaman lebih dari 150 itu. Tak ada kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk bersantai dan berlindung dalam gereja selamanya. Ia harus keluar.

Setelah mengisikan peluru ke dalam senjatanya, Shikamaru melangkah menuju ke pintu gereja. Ia mengernyit dengan wajahnya yang pucat saat ia merasa amat kepayahan saat tubuhnya ia tegakkan untuk melangkah. Tangannya yang tak terluka, nyaris terasa lumpuh saat ia paksa menjingjing ranselnya. Luka pada lengan dan sikunya terasa makin hebat. Panas. Dan juga perih.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas cepat-cepat. Debar jantungnya tak terkendali lagi. Ia merasa amat lelah. Amat payah. Istirahatnya selama beberapa jam di gereja ini ternyata bukannya memulihkan staminanya, malah semakin membuat dirinya lebih terasa payah.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyandang tas ransel itu di bahunya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang senjatanya. Bahkan sekarang hanya untuk memanggul senjata saja rasanya seperti memikul satu ton karung beras.

Pemuda berambut dengan gaya mirip ujung nanas itu kembali melangkah.

Suasana semakin sepi. Semakin mencekam. Ia tahu, bahwa sekarang adalah hari kedua ia berada di tempat ini. Bahwa sekarang adalah waktu pagi. Namun tak ada matahari yang bersinar cerah seperti yang ia harapkan. Langit masih memekat, dan hujan nampaknya enggan untuk meredah. Sekalipun suara guntur telah tak mengirinya, namun kilatan cahaya langit masih sesekali terlihat membelah kanvas hitam sempurna di atas sana.

Namun tak seburuk yang Shikamaru kira. Ia pikir, ia akan menghabiskan pagi yang kelam ini untuk berjalan di luar dengan kondisi yang gelap gulita total, tanpa ada setitik cahaya yang menerangi jalannya. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ia kini masih berada di perkampungan kuno itu. Perkampungan dimana jarak antara rumah satu dengan rumah lainnya, tak sebegitu jauh. Dimana hampir setiap rumah, memiliki kandang ternak yang berdiri tepat di samping rumah mereka. Berkali-kali Shikamaru lihat beberapa hewan ternak yang menghuni kandang-kandang itu. Sapi, ayam, bahkan beberapa kandang terhuni oleh angsa. Perkampungan ini sejujurnya, mirip dengan perkampungan biasa. Perkampungan desa pada umumnya. Namun, karena entah oleh apa, perkampungan ini demikian terlihat sunyi. Terlalu sunyi untuk ukuran sebuah kawasan yang bisa dihuni oleh manusia normal. Terlalu sepi. Dan terlalu menyeramkan untuk dirasa.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Ia membuka mulutnya. Guyuran air hujan menerpa mukanya, dan sebagian memasuki mulutnya, dan langsung terhantar ke kerongkongan saat Shikamaru menelannya. Ia begitu lelah. Ia demikian haus. Tubuhnya terasa makin aneh. Ia makin kepayahan. Rasa sakit di tangannya sepertinya tak bisa membaik barang sejenak.

Shikamaru tetap meneruskan langkahnya, meskipun kini ia harus berjalan dengan terseok-seok, sembari tangan kanannya yang memegangi tangan kirinya yang terluka. Nafasnya semakin tersengal, pada saat ia berbalik ke sebuah lorong sempit yang memisahkan antara suatu rumah dengan rumah di sampingnya, senjatanya terjatuh. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru merasa memegang senjatapun tak mampu. Tangannya seolah lumpuh.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia duduk di tanah becek, bersandar pada dinding sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Tepat di atas kepalanya, ada sebuah jendela yang terbuat dari kaca.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya kembali ke langit. Ditenggaknya lagi cucuran air hujan yang terjatuh dari tepian atap di atasnya. Shikamaru tak peduli lagi, apakah air yang baru saja memasuki tubuhnya itu bersih atau tidak. Persetan! Ia ingin menghilangkan barang sedikit luka sialan ini!

PRANG!

"GGGRRRRRAAAHHH!!!!"

Suara pecahan kaca jendela di atas kepala Shikamaru terdengar bersamaan dengan kepala Shikamaru yang langsung tercekam oleh kedua tangan orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru mengernyit saat ia rasakan tekanan tajam dari kuku-kuku hitam di kedua tangan yang sekarang memegang erat lehernya. Shikamaru berusaha mengambil senjatanya, namun eratnya cengkeraman di lehernya tak mengizinkannya bergerak barang sedikitpun pula.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!"

JLEB!

"GGGRRRAAHH!!" erangan lirih itu terdengar sesaat setelah orang dalam rumah itu terjatuh menghantam lantai dan melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Jantungnya yang semula sudah berdetak tak keruan, kini semakin tak terkontrol.

Setelah menyambar senjatanya, pemuda itu berdiri dengan masih menampakkan wajah letih, melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela kaca yang pecah itu, dan melihat seorang wanita tua yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah hitam yang mengucur dari dahinya yang tertancapi anak panah berujung besi.

Anak panah? Siapa….

Belum sempat Shikamaru meredahkan kekagetannya, ia kembali berjingkat saat bahunya tertepuk oleh sesuatu dari belakang.

"Minggir kau!" teriak Shikamaru sembari langsung menghadapkan moncong senjatanya pada orang yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

**-oOo-**

DOR!

Satu buah timah panas menancap dalam di sebuah balok yang teronggok tak berguna di depan pintu kandang sana.

Shikamaru menatap orang yang berada di depannya.

"Kau hampir membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu," ujar pemuda berambut jingkrak hitam itu sembari melepaskan genggaman erat tangannya di senjata Shikamaru. Karena tangkisan cepat tangannya itu, peluru Shikamaru melesat ke arah yang melenceng dari bidikan semula.

Shikamaru tertawa hambar. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu kembali terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Kau bahkan tak sadar, kehadiranmu yang seperti setan inilah yang membuatku nyaris terbunuh karena kaget," ujar Shikamaru ringan sembari kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding berkayu lapuk di belakangnya itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menanggapi jawaban dari lelaki yang ia tahu dan akui, memiliki IQ yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu. Sasuke tak merasa tersinggung sekalipun ia tak mendapat ucapan terima kasih, malah disalahkan.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah satu hal yang sama.

Legah. Setidaknya sekarang mereka tak harus sendirian menjelajah kawasan terkutuk ini!

Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di tanah berlumpur yang becek, di samping Shikamaru. Bedanya, Sasuke tak menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding rumah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, kedua tangannya memeluk lemah kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk sedikit.

"Kawasan ini aneh," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap pada pemuda berambut nanas yang bernafas terengah-engah di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat melihat sosok Shikamaru. Pemuda jenius itu tampak pucat. Dan tubuhnya tampak menggigil.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi omongan Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah menurunkan ransel dari pundak, dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Setelah dapat, ia lemparkan benda itu ke depan Sasuke.

"Baca itu. Kau akan segera tahu," ujar Shikamaru singkat dengan nafas tersengal. Seolah mengucapkan enam kata itu cukup membuat paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen.

Sasuke mengambil buku hitam tebal yang teronggok di depannya itu. Sampulnya basah oleh guyuran air hujan, namun sampul itu terbuat dari bahan tebal yang mampu membuat kertas-kertas yang terdapat di antaranya tak lemas oleh sentuhan air hujan.

Selama beberapa menit hanya dihabiskan oleh keheningan. Selama beberapa menit kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Satunya hanya memejamkan mata sembari terus mengernyit sakit, dan satunya sibuk meneliti deretan huruf di buku itu, dengan bantuan oleh cahaya lemah dari lampu neon yang mulai redup, yang tergantung tepat beberapa jengkal di atas kepala mereka.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung lompat ke beberapa halaman selanjutnya saat ia telah mulai merasa bosan oleh tulisan-tulisan di beberapa halaman pertama. Hanya berisi tentang kehidupan umum disini. Bangunan, dan relief alam. Tak menarik.

Barulah pada saat mata onyx tajamnya menatap pada tulisan di lembar 12, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membalik kertas untuk melihat halaman selanjutnya.

_Tak akan ada yang selamat jika seseorang itu telah memasuki desa ini._

Sasuke sampai harus membaca ulang selama 3 kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah baca dalam mengeja satu kalimat itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneliti lebih jauh dan lebih cermat lagi, saat ia yakin, bahwa matanya tak salah lihat. Bahwa pengejaannya tak keliru.

Hingga pada halaman ke 56, Sasuke membelalakkan mata hitamnya saat ia menatap beberapa huruf yang merangkai kata. Beberapa kata yang merangkai satu kalimat. Dua kalimat yang merangkai satu paragraph singkat.

_Cukup satu gigitan, tak akan ada yang mampu mencegah. Ia tak akan mati, namun ia akan menjadi bagian dari 'mereka'._

Sasuke menutup buku itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tak meneruskan membaca lagi. Sudah cukup jelas dan rinci informasi yang ia dapat. Jikapun masih ada sesuatu dalam buku itu yang belum ia ketahui, Sasuke tak peduli.

Mengetahui bahwa semua makhluk hidup disini adalah zombie, sudah cukup jelas bagi Sasuke mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahwa ia harus membunuh mereka. Bahwa ia harus keluar secepatnya dari tempat laknat ini!

"Shikamaru," Sasuke menoleh dan menyodorkan buku tebal itu pada pemuda yang tampak memejamkan kedua matanya itu.

Sasuke meneliti keadaan Shikamaru. Cahaya lampu di atas mereka memang tak begitu terang, tapi Sasuke tak cukup buta untuk tak mampu melihat anehnya kondisi temannya itu.

Seluruh tubuh Shikamaru menggigil hebat. Saat melihat lengan kiri Shikamaru yang terbalut perban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka irisan tipis kain yang membalut siku dan lengan itu.

Dan Sasuke menahan rasa ingin muntahnya saat ia melihat seperti apa parahnya, penampakkan di balik balutan kain jeans di siku dan lengan Shikamaru itu.

Terdapat luka yang menganga cukup lebar, di daerah lengan dan siku. Parahnya luka itu telah mengikis habis kulit Shikamaru di bagian lengan dan siku yang terluka, sehingga hanya menampakkan daging merah. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. Beberapa belatung yang menggerogoti daging yang terbuka di daerah luka itulah yang membuat pemandangan itu tampak sangat menjijikkan.

"Shikamaru. Kau…sejak kapan…" Sasuke tak sempat meneruskan omongannya saat ia melihat dua carik kain jaket yang telah terlepas dari tangan Shikamaru –dan kini tergeletak di tanah itu.

Sasuke mengambil dua serpih kain itu. Dan ia mendapati, dua kain itu basah oleh air hujan, berbaur dengan cairan hitam pekat yang melapisinya. Dan keterkejutan Sasuke bertambah sudah saat ia melihat luka Shikamaru itu mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan dan aliran kecil darah yang terjatuh ke tanah dan merembes, menurun ke bawah mengalir sepanjang tangan Shikamaru. Dan hitam! Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan darah Shikamaru….

Sasuke melirik ke Shikamaru yang masih terpejam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tatapan Sasuke, cukup jelas menjelaskan tentang apa yang kini sedang ia pikirkan.

Darimana Shikamaru mendapat luka ini? Dan…darah itu…

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Shikamaru! Bangunlah!" Sasuke menepuk beberapa kali pundak Shikamaru. Namun sia-sia. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengeraskan pukulannya di pundak itu, pemuda jenius itu tak tampak membuka matanya.

"Shi…." Saat Sasuke hendak mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi Shikamaru, niat itu diurungkannya saat tubuh Shikamaru bergerak sedikit.

Tapi, senyum kelegaan Sasuke menghilang saat itu juga saat kedua mata Shikamaru membuka dan menampakkan kedua bola mata dengan pupil putih pucat.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua pundak Shikamaru, langsung luruh gontai seketika. Saat Shikamaru menoleh ke Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam. Kedua matanya dipaksa untuk menatap satu hal.

Mata Shikamaru. Putih pucat. Bahkan Sasuke lihat tak ada hawa kehidupan di bola itu.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAA!!!"

Sasuke langsung berjingkat berdiri saat Shikamaru mengerang dan kedua tangannya hendak menangkap Sasuke.

"GGGRRRAAA!!"

Kedua bola putih Shikamaru menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Liar. Mulutnya membuka, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang meruncing, entah sejak kapan. Air liur menetes dengan menjijikkan dari mulutnya.

"Shikamaru! Aku Sasuke, sahabatmu!" ujar Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu. Meski Sasuke tahu, usahanya akan sia-sia, bahkan mungkin tak di mengerti sama sekali oleh kawannya ini.

Sasuke mengeluh. Jika ia perempuan, pasti ia sudah menangis pasrah.

Ia baru bertemu dengan kawannya, dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kawannya kini sudah menjadi musuhnya.

Shikamaru terhenti. Ia berhenti menyerang Sasuke saat kedua pipinya menggembung. Besar. Besar. Dan Sasuke harus memejamkan mata saat kedua pipi itu pecah dan memuntahkan cairan kuning menjijikkan dari dalamnya.

"GGGRRAAAA!!" Shikamaru, atau setidaknya kawan Sasuke yang telah menjadi zombie itu, menggeram keras sembari kembali menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghindar begitu Shikamaru menerjangnya sembari menggeram keras.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang erat anak busur panah yang ia ambil dari satu zombie yang tadi ia bunuh, di perjalanan menuju kemari.

Otak Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah saat ide itu muncul di kepalanya. Hanya ada satu cara agar selamat. Membunuh, atau dibunuh!

Tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya yang di depannya ini adalah kawannya? Bukannya zombie ini adalah temannya seperjuangan selama bertahun-tahun? Bagiamana bisa Sasuke tega menembus tempurung kepalanya dengan anak panah ini?

Terlalu sibuk menghindar dari cengkeraman Shikamaru, terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk menghindari tangkapan Shikamaru, ditambah dengan kesibukan otaknya hanya untuk berpikir, membunuh atau tidak, Sasuke tahu-tahu telah berada di pojok. Sisi kanan, kiri dan belakangnya adalah sebuah tembok rumah.

Shikamaru semakin mendekat dengan langkah pincang. Kaki kirinya agak terseret pasrah, dan ia maju dengan kaki kanannya yang mendominasi pergerakkannya, menuju Sasuke.

"GGGRRRRR…."

Lihatlah Sasuke, demikian batin Sasuke berusaha membenturkan otak pemuda itu pada kenyataan. Lihatlah, dia bukan Shikamaru! Dia bukanlah temanmu yang jenius itu! Bukan! Kau harus membunuhnya! Bahkan dia sekarang sudah tak mengenalimu! Apalagi yang kau harap dari dia?!

Sasuke menghela nafas besar seiring tangan kanannya meraih anak panah di ransel yang ia sandang.

"Maaf, Shika," dua kata itu terucap seiring kedua mata Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke depan, mengamati pergerakan sosok zombie itu yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya mengarahkan bidikan panah itu ke depan. Menjadikan dahi kawannya, Shikamaru, sebagai landasan dimana anak panah berujung besi tajam itu akan mendarat.

Dan mata onyx itu terpejam seiring dengan melesatnya anak panah itu dengan cepat ke depan.

JLEB!

Sasuke menunduk. Tangan kirinya masih memegang busur panah itu.

Ya, setidaknya ia sudah membantu Shika untuk tak menjadi seperti _'mereka'_. Setidaknya Sasuke telah menolong kawannya itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menghela nafas kuat-kuat, perlahan. Setelah seluruh udara yang ia hirup telah habis ia kembalikan melalui hidung dan mulutnya, Sasuke melangkah maju. Ia menghampiri senjata Shikamaru yang teronggok sia-sia di sebelah sana, dengan buku hitam yang tergeletak di tanah basah.

Setelah memungut dua benda itu dan memasukkan buku hitam itu ke dalam ranselnya, Sasuke menghela nafas kembali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat senjata Shikamaru. Kepalanya yang basah oleh air hujan, menoleh ke arah samping.

Mata hitam onyxnya menatap kosong pada satu sosok manusia yang terbaring tak bernyawa di depannya. Manusia berambut yang terkuncir menyerupai ujung nanas. Manusia yang ia sebut 'kawan'. Manusia yang baru saja ia lesatkan anak panah ke arah dahinya.

Harus merasa bagaimana Sasuke? Menyesal? Atau apa? Bagaimanapun, sesungguhnya Shikamaru telah tewas. Ia bisa terlihat hidup karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa bergerak. Dan disebut sebagai mayat hidup, atau zombie.

Sasuke melangkah kembali, meninggalkan tubuh Shikamaru tergeletak di tempatnya semula.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Keadaan kembali sepi, hanya diisi oleh rintikkan air hujan dan sesekali suara gemuruh kecil.

Keadaan kembali hampa.

Suara seretan langkah kaki cukup jelas di tanah becek itu. Seorang lelaki tua berjalan sembari memegang gergaji mesin yang telah ternyalakan. Ia mendekati tubuh Shikamaru yang tergeletak tak bergerak di depannya.

"GGRRRAAA!!" Lelaki tua itu menggeram kecil sebelum sisi-sisi tajam gergaji itu mengoyak tubuh Shikamaru.

**-oOo-**

**Omake**

Kedua bola putih Shikamaru menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Liar. Mulutnya membuka, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang meruncing, entah sejak kapan. Air liur menetes dengan menjijikkan dari mulutnya.

"Shikamaru! Aku Sasuke, istrimu!" ujar Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu.

**-oOo-**

**Yah…Seperti yang sudah kalian baca, chapter kali ini hanya berisi tentang scene terakhir Shikamaru!! Hueeee….:D *nangis ato ketawa?*. I'm so sorry buat Shika fangirls/fanboys or whatever. Ini memang sudah menjadi ide saya untuk mematikan Shikamaru. Tuntutan plot sih… Lagipula, Shikamaru sudah berjasa karena telah menemukan buku aneh yang sekarang dibawa Sasuke itu. Sudahlah…tak usah membahas sesuatu yang telah berpulang –didepak-**

**Thanks a lot to: Ucha-Ranger, G n K, Rin Kajuji, Kirazu Haruka, Min-Sunye, Hatake-Rie, ****NakamaLuna ikutan gag log-in, Dani Scarlet, uchibi-nara, Aoi no Tsuki, Akatsutsumi Ayayuki, AeroRange-TCE, MiraiIzError, Furukara Kyu, Mikazuki Chizuka gax login, FranbergH, Yuuichi93, Aika Uchiha, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, dilia shiraishi, Kiki Sasori, nyXb3La, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, Hana-chan, Kaze no Senritsu, miyu201, nisa vierstein, Panda a.k.a. Kumiko ga login, kakkoii-chan, Ainara Aya, Dar3 DeviL, Mel-chan Toyama, Chiby Angel-chan, koyuki kazeHana, Istri Matt dan Near.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

**Yukeh loves you all!!!! *peluk, diasingkan ke segitiga bermuda***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**Mei 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	5. Chapter 5: The red haired boy

**Author's bacot corner: **Tuh kan! Tuh kan! TUH KAAAAANNN!! –nunjuk2 para readers- Tuh kan, udah saya duga, banyak diantara kalian yang pada protes atas kematian Shikamaru T.T Ugh…untungnya, ada diantara kalian yang mendukung niat saya ini –sobs- Sori buat seluruh penggemar Shikamaru yang ada di dunia maupun di akhirat *?*. udahlah…ini lanjutannya :D Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^b

**Balesan yang gag log in**

**Adekmu Kiki-chan : D : **Entah mengapa, kok saya rasa, tiap kamu review, selalu ada kata 'KISAME' yah? O.o Kiki, cintamu begitu besar ternyata…arigato ^^

**V-V : **Sedih dan Lucu? O.o arigato ^^

**Yaoi Freak : **Iyah…saya juga sebenernya gak tega loh… Anyway, arigato.

**Hinakushi : **Iya, ini Naruto udah ada ^^ arigato.

**Quinsi ga login : **Ah…pertanyaan yang sama –w- iya, kalo sasuke, entar ada yang tanya 'kenapa harus sasuke? Kenapa gak shika aja?' :D Arigato.

**Miroku_windtunnel : **Jangan panggil 'Yuki-sama' ah…jadi keinget ama Pein-sama yang sekarang lagi disiksa di neraka :D Iya, saku dan ino ada di chapter ini. Arigato ^^

**Istrinya *gadungan* Matt & Near (Panda): **Aku adalah istri mereka berdua! Tanyalah pada Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba! –jambak- udahlah, jangan tanya kenapa harus shika. Karena entar kalo sasuke yang mati, entar fansgirl sasuke yang jadi teriak. Jadi repot –w- arigato ^^

**NakamaLuna sengaja ga login: **Iya. Jadi, awalnya emang cuman beberapa. Tapi kan nular, jadi makin banyak :O Nasib SakuIno? Lihat aja di chapter ini ^^ arigato.

**Happy reading! Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik ^^b**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

Pemuda berjaket orange itu tertatih-tatih melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sembarang jalan yang ia temui. Ia sudah tak mampu memikirkan peluang atau kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya, atau malah semakin tersesat, jika ia memilih salah satu jalan kala ia berada di persimpangan.

Kernyitan di dahinya tak kunjung sudah tiap kali ia merasakan rasa ngilu yang perih di bahu kirinya. Naruto sudah merelakan sapu tangan yang ia peroleh dari Hinata sebagai kado ulang tahunnya, kini kain berwarna kuning-orange itu sudah terlapisi oleh merah darah yang merembes dari bahu kirinya. Naruto yakin, ia sudah mengikat erat sapu tangan itu di bahu kirinya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan sampai ia bisa menemukan 'orang normal' di daerah ini dan meminta pertolongan. Namun tampaknya harapannya itu hanya sebatas impian kosong, mengingat ia sudah berjalan nyaris 20 menit dan hingga sekarang, ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun kecuali gagak-gagak liar yang beberapa kali mencoba mematuk dirinya, dan binatang berbulu gelap itu berakhir dengan letupan senjata Naruto.

HWUSSSHHH!

Angin berpasir kembali terdengar dan menerpa tubuh Naruto yang masih tertatih melangkah, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam erat shotgun miliknya.

Sepanjang Naruto berjalan, tak ada apapun yang terdengar selain suara angin. Tetes air hujan memang masih ada, meski sekarang hanya sebatas gerimis kecil. Langit masih kelabu, kali ini tanpa ada kilatan cahaya yang sesekali membelahnya.

Sungguh, suasana sepi. Sunyi. Bahkan Naruto tak mendengar ada suara burung yang biasa menyanyi kala pagi telah menjelang.

"Sial!" gumam Naruto sembari masih berjalan dengan rasa sakit yang masih juga menyertainya, membekaskan rasa ngilu yang harus ia rasakan kala tetes air hujan menyentuh luka yang terbalut kain itu.

Naruto memelankan langkahnya saat ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, dengan berhenti melangkah, agar suara langkahnya tak menyamarkan suara sesuatu itu.

Apa? Seperti suara sesuatu yang mengalir. Suara air. Air yang mengalir deras.

Naruto kembali melangkah. Ia berniat menghampiri tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Setelah 5 menit ia berjalan, barulah ia sampai di dekat sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa melihat, sebuah generator besar berputar lirih, menggerakkan air di sekitarnya. Mungkin ini sebuah kawasan bendungan, pembangkit tenaga listrik sepertinya. Mungkin dari sinilah _supply_ listrik di kawasan ini tersedia.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menapaki sebuah jembatan kecil, yang berada beberapa senti di atas permukaan air yang menggenangi kawasan itu.

Ia kini berada di sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran, dengan tembok tanah berbatu yang mengelilingi tempat itu 360 derajat hingga ke bagian atap. Permukaan bawah tempat itu hanya tergenangi oleh air, yang terus mengalir dengan bantuan sebuah generator besar yang bergerak di ujung timur sana. Empat buah jembatan, terbujur dari ke empat sisi, dan akhirnya ujung ke empat jembatan kecil itu bertemu di daerah tengah, membentuk sebuah lantai persegi kecil. Ada sebuah sisi berlubang dengan terterangi oleh cahaya lemah dari dalamnya –mungkin lampu atau apa-, yang terdapat di bagian dinding tanah sebelah barat. Mungkin itu terowongan atau apa. Namun Naruto tak dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi, dikarenakan penerangan di tempat itu minim, nyaris tak ada bahkan. Hanya ada dua buah lampu kecil yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kuning pudar, yang membantu Naruto untuk sedikit bisa mengerti, tempat macam apa ia sekarang berada.

Naruto memijakkan kakinya diatas jembatan kecil yang terlentang di depannya. Bunyi 'krek' kecil terdengar bersamaan suara tapakkan dari sepatunya, kala ia berpijak di atas jembatan besi itu.

SLASH!

Naruto berhenti melangkah sembari tangan kirinya memegang sisi jembatan yang setinggi pinggangnya, dan tangan kanannya yang memegang shotgun-nya dengan erat. Kala tak ada suara apa-apa lagi selain suara dari helaan nafasnya dan aliran air yang ia dengar, ia kembali melangkah.

SLASH!

Beberapa tetes air mengguyur tubuh Naruto dari arah samping kanan. Naruto dengan sigap mengarahkan bidikan shotgunnya ke arah dimana puncratan air itu berasal, arah samping. Naruto menggerutu jengkel, penerangan di tempat ini membuatnya tak tahu, apa yang mungkin sekarang berada di depannya.

SLASH! Kali ini, guyuran air besar membasahi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan bidikan shotgunnya ke arah samping kiri, saat suara itu terdengar. Seperti suara air yang terhempaskan. Seperti suara ikan yang kembali jatuh ke dalam air, setelah ia melompat ke udara.

Tak ada apa-apa. Setelah dua menit Naruto bergeming, tak ada apa-apa. Maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

Kala ia baru sampai di lantai berbentuk persegi kecil yang terbentuk dari pertemuan keempat ujung jembatan, ia mendengar suara berisik. Mirip suara sesuatu yang pecah. Saat pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh, ia dapat melihat dengan bantuan cahaya dari lampu kuning kecil yang tertempel di tiang besi yang tegak di atas lantai tempatnya berpijak, bahwa jembatan yang baru ia lalui tadi, telah rusak pada bagian yang 1 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Suara cipratan air terdengar kala serpihan besi jembatan terhempas ke genangan air yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk maju. Kala ia baru menapakkan kakinya dua langkah, ia sadar, bahwa ia tak dapat terus melangkah dikarenakan jembatan itu terputus sepanjang 3 meter dengan sisi yang lain. Pasti, sesuatu yang besar telah merusak dengan mudah jembatan besi ini, hingga memutus jembatan ini demikian jauhnya.

Dan belum sempat pemuda itu untuk kembali berbalik, ia terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah saat sesuatu yang besar melompat dari dalam air, menuju ke arah Naruto.

BRUAK!

Naruto menghindar dengan melangkah mundur, dan sebagai gantinya, lantai persegi tempat Naruto berdiri semula, kini telah total terbelah, bahkan terpecah berai kala _sesuatu_ itu menubruk lantai itu dan menghempaskan diri kembali ke dalam air.

Menyadari ada hawa jelek, Naruto segera menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia kini berada di sebuah jembatan yang lain, mengingat ia sudah tak mampu ke lantai persegi itu karena lantai itu telah rusak.

BYARRR!!

Tubuh Naruto kembali basah oleh hempasan air kala _sesuatu_ itu melompat dari dalam air, dan kembali menghempaskan diri ke air. Naruto bisa melihat sedikit, apa yang sudah beberapa menit ini membuatnya kerepotan.

Sebuah ikan. Setidaknya _sesuatu_ yang mirip dengan ikan. Ikan besar. Untuk ciri fisik selebihnya, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Cahaya dalam tempat ini demikian buram. Demikian lemah.

Naruto mundur cepat saat menyadari, _'ikan'_ itu menyerang dirinya kembali dari arah depan. Membuat bagian jembatan yang masih utuh di depan Naruto, terkoyak saat 'ikan' itu melompat dari dalam air, dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap untuk melukai Naruto.

Dari jarak dekat, Naruto bisa melihat, betapa runcingnya taring-taring ikan itu. Bahkan taring hiupun pasti akan langsung patah begitu di tubrukkan dengan taring binatang buas ini. Kedua matanya besar, berwarna merah darah, dengan cairan hitam yang mengalir atau merembes keluar dari kelopak mata binatang itu.

Dan Naruto tak mau meneliti lebih jauh lagi. Begitu hewan itu nyaris berhasil menerkam Naruto dengan mulutnya, pemuda itu berbalik, dan langsung melompat masuk ke terowongan kecil, setinggi tubuh manusia.

GRAKKK!!

Terowongan itu bergetar hebat saat kepala dari ikan itu menyembul ke dalam terowongan. Namun sayangnya, hanya kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk, ukuran terowongan yang tak begitu besar, membuat bagian tubuhnya yang lain tetap berada di luar.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!!"

Ikan itu menggeram keras, membuat dinding-dinding tanah di sekitar Naruto bergetar. Kepala ikan itu bergerak-gerak, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun sayang, nampaknya usahanya sia-sia.

Naruto mengamati ke sekililingnya. Terowongan dari tanah ini sudah bergetar selama 2 kali. Batu-batu kecil nampak sudah berjatuhan dari atas. Naruto tentu saja tak mau mati konyol terpendam di bawah sini.

GRAKK!!

Naruto menoleh ke depan. Dan ia ternganga saat jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan kepala ikan itu kian menipis. Nampaknya tenaga ikan itu telah berhasil mengikis terowongan itu perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit.

GGGRRRAAKKK!!!

Naruto melangkah mundur beberapa langkah saat ikan itu berhasil memajukan diri dengan Naruto. Ia menggenggam shotgunnya dengan erat. Sekali hingga lima kali, ia memuntahkan timah panas dari dalam senjata itu. Namun bukannya mati atau apa, peluru Naruto seolah-olah malah membuat ikan itu menggeliat hebat dan tentu saja, membuat terowongan kecil itu makin bergetar kuat.

Naruto menoleh ke sekeliling. Saat ia menjumpai sebuah obor kecil yang tertempel di dinding terowongan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu segera berlari. Dengan langkah sempoyongan karena terowongan tanah ini masih bergetar -mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur total-, pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil mengambil obor itu.

"GGGRRRRAAA!!!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati kepala ikan itu semakin dekat dengannya, seiring dengan semakin hebatnya reruntuhan batu dan tanah dari terowongan ini.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Naruto melempar obor berisi minyak itu ke arah ikan itu.

BLAR!

Cahaya terang dan hebat menyala dari arah sana saat api itu membakar ikan itu, dengan terowongan yang mengapitnya. Naruto bisa melihat, kepala besar ikan itu bergerak-gerak, berusaha menghilangkan jilatan api yang membakar kulitnya.

Naruto segera berlari ke depan, menjauh dari kobaran api yang kian mendekatinya. Permukaan tanah terowongan yang kering, membuat api itu kian menjalar ke semua arah.

BLAR!!

Ledakan hebat terdengar bersamaan dengan runtuhnya terowongan dan dinding bendungan itu.

**-oOo-**

Ino meringkuk di ujung gua, bersama Sakura yang terduduk di sampingnya. Kedua gadis itu menatap dengan pandangan penuh kewaspadaan pada pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah mencoba membuat percikan api dengan dua buah batu pemantik yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Hey, jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah zombie yang akan memakan kalian," ujar pemuda dengan mata berpupil hijau kebiruan itu.

CTIK!

Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum lega saat ia berhasil membuat tumpukan kayu kecil di depannya itu, kini tengah terlahap api.

Ruangan gua yang semula hanya diterangi dengan memanfaatkan cahaya dari senter Sakura yang menyala, kini ruangan itu sedikit lebih terang. Lebih hangat pula.

"S…siapa kau?" tanya Sakura gemetar. Bagaimanapun, orang ini mencurigakan juga. Mengapa ia harus membawa Sakura dan Ino ke dalam gua yang buruk ini? Apakah dia tidak punya rumah?

Pemuda itu melirik Sakura sepersekian detik, kemudian kembali menempelkan sebuah kain lusuh ke pedang besar miliknya. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu mengelap pedang itu, mengenyahkan noda hitam pekat yang sempat melumurinya.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa kau orang yang tidak berbahaya?" kali ini Ino yang bersuara.

Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelap pedang besarnya, menggantikan aktivitasnya itu dengan menatap dua gadis yang duduk di sudut gua, beberapa senti darinya. Gua yang tidak begitu besar itu, membuat Ino dan Sakura tak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kalian silahkan pergi dari sini," ujar pemuda itu sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi. Memberikan tatapan matanya tertumpah total pada pedang miliknya. "Namun aku jamin, perempuan yang tak punya senjata apapun untuk melindungi diri seperti kalian, paling-paling hanya akan bertahan selama 1 jam."

Suasana menjadi hening. Meskipun dipersilahkan, Ino dan Sakura tampaknya enggan untuk berdiri, dan beranjak pergi dari gua itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka masih syok juga telah bertemu dengan dua makhluk atau orang aneh tadi. Makhluk yang mengerikan. Tak biasa di jumpai pada umumnya. Kedua gadis itu sadar, mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat yang berbahaya. Tempat yang seharusnya tak disinggahi manusia. Dan jika bukan karena pertolongan pemuda berambut merah ini, mungkin mereka sudah mati terbunuh oleh makhluk tadi.

Ya, bagaimanapun pemuda ini menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ka…kau siapa?" tanya Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut, lebih sopan, meski ia tetap tak bisa mengurangi rasa ketakutan yang tersirat dalam pengucapan kalimatnya. "Aku Sakura, dan dia Ino. Kami mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan…dan terdampar di tempat ini."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengelap pedangnya, sekalipun ia tahu, bahwa benda dari besi tajam itu sudah tampak mengkilap lagi.

"H…He..hey! Kau harus menjawab jika ditanya orang lain!" bentak Ino.

"Jika kau bersuara sekeras itu lagi, mungkin akan terdengar oleh zombie yang berada di luar. Dan kita akan tamat," ujar pemuda itu, membuat Ino terdiam seketika.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas keras sembari mengambil dua ekor ikan mati yang tergeletak di atas sebuah batu di dekatnya. Di tusuknya ikan itu dengan ranting kecil yang berada di dekat api unggun yang tengah menyala.

Sakura dan Ino menatap ragu-ragu saat pemuda itu memberikan satu tusuk ikan kepada mereka. Ino menatap jijik pada ikan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit ikan itu sudah berbaur dengan tanah, tanpa dibersihkan, tanpa diapa-apakan lagi, bahkan Ino masih bisa mencium bau amisnya! Dan kini pemuda itu menyuruh Ino memakannya? Yang benar saja!

"Jika kau hidup di tempat ini, tak ada pilihan bagimu jika kau ingin terus hidup," ujar pemuda itu kala Ino maupun Sakura tak mengambil tusuk ikan yang ia sodorkan. "Jangan khawatir, ini ikan biasa. Ku ambil dari rawa pagi ini."

Ino semakin nyaris muntah. Tidak! Ia lebih memilih mati kelaparan daripada perutnya harus berisi benda menjijikkan itu!

Namun Sakura akhirnya mengambil tusuk ikan itu, meski dengan ragu-ragu, dan mendekatkan ikan yang berada di ujung kayu itu ke dekat api unggun. Membakarnya.

"Namaku Gaara," ujar pemuda itu singkat. Kedua matanya tetap berkonsentrasi menatap ikan yang tengah ia panggang. Sesekali tangannya memutar-mutar kecil kayu itu, agar panas yang diterima ikan itu merata.

"Kau juga terdampar seperti kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku penduduk asli sini," ujar Gaara lirih. "Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah satu-satunya penduduk asli daerah ini yang masih bisa menjadi manusia."

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Mereka menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu, kawasan ini terjangkit oleh suatu penyakit aneh, yang membuat seluruh penduduk ini bersikap aneh. Menyimpang dari ciri seorang manusia. Mereka memakan mentah-mentah manusia yang sehat. Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian, hewan-hewan disini tertular juga. Di darat, air, laut, semua tak luput."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Ino.

"Aku lari dari rumah. Pindah dari gua satu ke gua yang lain. Mencari tempat aman yang bisa ku singgahi. Selama 5 tahun, hidupku layaknya seperti manusia purba yang tak berumah tetap," Gaara tersenyum kecil. Namun cukup jelas menjelaskan bahwa ia tersenyum bukan karena bahagia atau bangga atau apa, ia tersenyum pasti ingin menunjukkan, bahwa selama 5 tahun ia menjalani hidup yang mengerikan dan tak mudah.

"Lalu dimana keluargamu?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menjauhkan ikannya dari dekat api. Tampaknya ikan itu sudah matang. Tanpa merasa jijik atau apa, pemuda itu langsung menggigit daging ikan itu, dan menelannya ke kerongkongan. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Bukan berarti dia ingin memakan ikan itu juga, dia hanya menahan rasa mualnya.

"Ayahku mati di tangan tetangga kami yang sudah berubah menjadi zombie. Dan Ibu…," Gaara melirik pedang besar yang teronggok di sampingnya. "Ku bunuh dengan itu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya saat kedua tangannya hendak mendekatkan ikan matang itu ke mulutnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan terkejut. Begitu pula Ino.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Ibuku sudah tertular," ujar Gaara kembali menikmati ikannya.

"Maaf aku sudah mengingatkanmu," ujar Sakura lirih sembari menunduk. Ia menggigit daging ikan itu. Hey, rasanya tak begitu buruk, kok. Cuman pasir yang tertempel di kulit ikan itu dan ikut termakan oleh Sakura itulah satu-satunya nilai minusnya.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin berkata sesuatu pada kalian. Jangan sampai kalian tergigit oleh zombie-zombie itu. Seandainya ada sedikit saja, darah atau liur mereka yang masuk ke tubuh kalian, atau kalian terluka karena cakarannya, maka kalian akan tertular," kata Gaara sembari meletakkan kayu tusuk itu ke api unggun, saat dia telah memakan habis ikan itu.

"Lalu, apakah tidak pernah ada seseorang yang menolongmu?" tanya Ino. "Maksudku, apakah dunia luar tidak tahu bahwa…"

"Tak ada yang bisa selamat jika mereka memasuki kawasan ini," ujar Gaara sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kawasan ini hanyalah sebuah pulau kecil, yang tak memiliki pemerintahan, hanya dipimpin oleh sebuah tetua desa. Bahkan tempat ini terasingkan dari dunia luar. Bahkan kalian tak akan menemukan pulau ini di peta atau di globe atau dimanapun itu. Kami mencukupi hidup kami dengan apa yang kami punya di pulau kami ini."

"Tap…tapi, kau tahu kan, bagaimana cara atau jalan untuk keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Sakura. "Kami tak mungkin bisa hidup sepertimu."

"Ada," Gaara mengangguk kecil sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dari gua. "Aku tahu jalannya."

Sakura dan Ino jelas sekali menampakkan rasa lega dan syukur, yang terpancar dari senyum dan tatapan mereka.

"Tetapi aku yakin, pasti akan menjadi sangat sulit bagi kalian untuk keluar dari sini. Bahkan mustahil," ujar Gaara.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke terhenyak diam saat perjalannya kini membawanya sampai di depan gerbang sebuah makam.

Sasuke melihat ke depan. Di depannya terhampar sebuah lapangan luas, dengan beratus gundukan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Langit masih gelap, padahal Sasuke yakin, ia sudah lama sekali berada di daerah ini. Meski ia tahu bahwa sekarang adalah waktu pagi hari, namun suasananya tak banyak berubah dengan suasana yang ia lewati kemarin malam. Masih sepi. Masih gelap, dengan langit kelabu yang terhampar di atas sana.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk terus melangkah. Ia menginjakkan kakinya, melangkahkan kakinya di jalan-jalan kecil yang terbentuk sebagai pemisah antara gundukan yang satu dengan yang lain.

Suasana sangat sepi. Berada di perkampungan saja sudah demikian sepi, apalagi berada di makam seperti ini!

Banyak sekali makam-makam dengan batu nisan berbentuk salib yang tertancap di ujung gundukan-gundukan itu. Beberapa bahkan nisannya sudah oleng, bahkan sudah patah. Pepohonan pun tertanam jarang di makam ini. Hanya ada beberapa pohon yang entah Sasuke tak tahu apa namanya –dan Sasuke tak memerdulikan apa namanya-, tertanam di sekeliling makam dengan jarak 4 meter dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakan kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling. Sungguh bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan melihat gundukkan-gundukkan menyeramkan itu di keadaan gelap begini. Hanya lampu dari obor yang terletak di ujung depan sana saja yang menerangi pemakaman ini.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke maju, gerakan kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah gundukkan di depannya yang bergetar.

Gundukkan dengan tanah berumput itu terkoyak, menampakkan sepasang tangan yang menyembul ke atas. Dalam beberapa menit, seseorang, atau mayat, keluar dari gundukkan itu dengan penampilan menyeramkan.

"GGGRRRR," mayat atau biasa di sebut zombie itu menggeram lirih. Mukanya sudah terkoyak karena terpendam di tanah dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan beberapa belatung terlihat tengah menggerogoti mata dan mukanya yang hancur itu. Baju yang di pakai oleh zombie itu pun tak luput dari santapan hewan menjijikkan itu. Membuat kain lusuh itu tampak compang-camping.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat zombie itu bergerak ke arahnya dengan langkah pincang. Belum sempat ia menghindar, adrenalinnya dipaksa bekerja lebih keras lagi saat ia melihat satu zombie lagi muncul dari gundukkan, beberapa meter dari sisi kirinya.

Bukan satu. Dua. Dua zombie sudah muncul dari sisi kiri. Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat ada satu zombie lagi yang melangkah terseok-seok dari arah belakangnya.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Ia memegang senjata yang ia ambil dari Shikamaru kuat-kuat.

"GGGRRR," Zombie-zombie itu terus menggeram sembari semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berlari ke samping kanan, mencoba menjauh dari keempat zombie bermata putih pucat itu, mencoba mengambil jarak agar bisa membuatnya punya waktu cukup untuk mengarahkan bidikan senjatanya ke arah yang tepat.

GREP!

Belum sempat pemuda itu menarik pelatuk senjatanya, ia kembali dikagetkan dengan sebuah tarikan kuat di kedua kakinya. Sasuke menunduk, dan melihat satu zombie yang muncul dari bawah tanah, hanya sebatas hingga dada, menarik kaki Sasuke kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"GGGRRRR!!" erang zombie itu.

"Ugh!!" Sasuke berusah melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya sia-sia. Saking kuatnya tarikan itu, Sasuke terjatuh menghantam tanah di bawahnya. Senjata yang ia pegang terhempas beberapa senti di depannya.

"GGGRRRR," keempat zombie lain semakin mendekat.

Sasuke menatap keempat mayat hidup yang kini hanya tinggal satu meter di depannya saja. Pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Ia bukannya takut melihat penampakkan mereka yang mengerikan. Ia hanya takut jika ia kalah dari mereka.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!!" teriak zombie-zombie itu sembari menerjang Sasuke yang terpojok.

Dua. Tidak. Lima. Tujuh. Tujuh zombie lain keluar dari sisi kanan dan kiri, juga depan Sasuke. Sebelas zombie itu kini mendekati Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan kakinya dari zombie di tanah di depannya itu.

**-oOo-**

**-ngelempar-lempar Gaara ke udara dengan bangga-**

**yeah!! Satu chara datang! Udahlah, anggap aja Gaara sebagai pengganti Shikamaru –ditebas Gaara-. Ahahaha…Jadi aslinya, SakuIno gak mati. Pas ada zombie, Gaara datang dan langsung menyergap InoSaku –menyelamatkannya- dan tuh cowok langsung nebas zombie itu pake pedangnya ^^ geto!! Yeah! Gaara's cool! Wahai Gaara fansclub, bergembiralah!! ^^**

**Hah~~ saya udah mati-matian loh pas ngedeskripsiin adegan Naruto dengan ikan tempe *?* itu! Mati-matiaaaaaaaaannnn!! Agar para pembaca bisa sejelas-jelasnya ngebayanginnya. Jika ada yang gak jelas, Yuki akan sangat suka jika kalian ikut berpartisipasi buat mengemukakan pendapat dan unek2 yang kalian miliki.**

**Thanks a lot to: Kirazu Haruka, uchibi-nara, Dani Scarlet, Dar3 DeviL, , Ms. Vana, Min-Sunye, Istrinya Matt dan Near (Panda), Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, Mikazuki Chizuka, dilia shiraishi, Aika Uchina, NakamaLuna sengaja ga login, FranbergH, Hakate-Rie, Aoi no Tsuki, kakkoi-chan, Ainara aya, chatryne, Yuuichi93, Miroku_windtunnel, MiraiIzError, Mel-chan Toyama, nyXb3La, Chiby Angel-chan, Quinsi ga login, Hinakushi, Yaoi Freak, V-V, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, Adekmu Kiki-chan :D, velavo.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

**Yukeh loves you all!!!! *cium jauh, ditenggelemin di bendungan***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**April 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight!

**Gaara: **Bentar, katanya elo hiatus! O.o

**Yukeh: **Iya… Awalnya saya emang mau hiatus 1 tahun. Tapi, karena ada beberapa temen Author yang meminta –baca: maksa- buat terus lanjut, -dan beberapa ada yang ngancem bahwa tak akan mau melihat pen nameku lagi T.T- makanya, aku update deh. Yah, plin-plan emang. Tapi, mau dikata apa, saya sedikit rindu dengan asyiknya nge-post fic *gaje*

**Gaara: **Oh, whatever.

**Yukeh: **Oh ya, soal chapter kemarin, gimana yah, saya kok ngerasa kalo banyak yang bilang bahwa Gaara itu kayak tarzan lah, pitecantropus lah, manusia gua lah.

**Gaara: **Kejamnya! Padahal aku udah susah payah bertahan idup!

**Yukeh: **Jelasin deh, keadaan elo! Biar pembaca gak salah kira lagi.

**Gaara: **Okeh, meski gue tinggal di gua, tapi gak berarti gue harus jadi manusia primitif dong. Gue berpakaian juga biasa-biasa aja. Pakai kaos, kek. Celana gombrong, kek. Kebaya, kek. Rok, kek *makin ngawur karena frustasi dikatain pake baju tarzan ama seorang reviewer*

**Yukeh: **Ya! Masalah selesai! Mari lanjut!

**Gaara: **Gue belom kelar ngemeng!

**Yukeh: **Oh ya, ini didedikasikan untuk temen-temen yang merasa pernah minta saya buat update ^^ juga untuk semua penggemar Dark Blood *diludahin* XD Minal aidzin ya!

**Balesan yang ga log in.**

**Uchibi-nara: **Bukan lantai. Itu jembatan. Bayangin ada empat jembatan dari 4 arah yang berbeda. Nah, ujung dari jembatan2 itu bertemu dan membentuk lantai segiempat di tengah-tengah. Ngerti? Ngerti! Ya sudah *digeplak* kayaknya gaara itu sempurna yah. ohoho…makasih ya ^^

**Abal. XD: **Akhirnya kau mendeklarasikan namamu yang sebenrnya, Bal. aku terharu T_T Heh? Kapan sasuke bunuh ibunya? yang bunuh kan si tua Itachi!! Makasih, ya, Bal. warm regard juga *?* ^^

**Fay: **Makasih ya. Ini udah diupdate ^^

**Sepupumu yang Gaje: **Ahahaha..iya, aku payah soal EYD T_T Maap, Nis. Iya, Shika mati. Udah lah, jangan dibahas sesuatu yang tengah disiksa di neraka *diceburin ke kolam* Iya, sebenernya aku juga benci mereka. Cuman, kalo sakuino mati, entar yang idup cuman sasunaru doang. Lah, entar pasti pada yang bilang suruh nyelipin adegan yaoi -.- Aku ga pengen hal gitu. Makasih, ya Nis. Kau baik banget. Entar kalo ada yang tertarik, kubikin film deh *sok banget*. Yo^^

**Istrinya Kim Bum: **GaaSaku? Heh? Udah deh! Gak ada romen2an *didepak Panda*Jujur ya, aku ketawa banget loh pas baca review kamu ini. Nyahahaha…iya. Cuman kamu yang bisa nebak kalo ikan itu adalah Kisame *disamehada* emang mantep deskrip close-up dari wajahnya XD Makasih ya, Panda ^^

**Miroku_:** Namamu aneh *dibantai* Iya sih. Saya pengennya juga mereka mati. Tapi gak seru kalo baru lima chap aja mereka pada mampus XD Nah, kau itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berpikir negative soal penampilan gaara T_T Yo, makasih ya. Omakenya? Emang gak ada mulai sekarang XD

**Happy reading! Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik ^^b**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

_Last Story_

_Sasuke menatap keempat mayat hidup yang kini hanya tinggal satu meter di depannya saja. Pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Ia bukannya takut melihat penampakkan mereka yang mengerikan. Ia hanya takut jika ia kalah dari mereka._

"_GGGRRRAAAA!!!" teriak zombie-zombie itu sembari menerjang Sasuke yang terpojok._

_Dua. Tidak. Lima. Tujuh. Tujuh zombie lain keluar dari sisi kanan dan kiri, juga depan Sasuke. Sebelas zombie itu kini mendekati Sasuke._

_Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan kakinya dari zombie di tanah di depannya itu_

Sasuke dengan segera membuka ranselnya, menarik keluar satu anak panah berujung besi tajam, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tancapkan ujung anak panah itu tepat di tengah dahi dari zombie yang sedang mencengkeram kedua kakinya.

"GGGRAARR!!"

Sasuke langsung melompat berdiri begitu dua zombie hendak menangkapnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mundur, selangkah demi selangkah, dengan sepuluh zombie yang masih juga melangkah terseok-seok menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu menatap rifle miliknya yang tergeletak pasrah beberapa meter darinya. Di sana. Tak ada jalan lain. Zombie-zombie itu kian mendekatinya. Maka, dikeluarkan olehnya senjata yang ia ambil dari Shikamaru.

Satu letupan peluru terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya satu zombie ke tanah. Sembari terus melangkah mundur, Sasuke membidik satu persatu dari zombie-zombie itu.

Namun tampaknya usahanya sia-sia. Satu zombie sudah ia jatuhkan ke tanah, maka akan ada zombie lain yang akan muncul seolah tanpa henti dari dalam tanah pekuburan itu. Bukan. Satu zombie yang ia tembak, maka dua, tiga, yang muncul dan menyerang Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terus berkelit. Ia berlari menyamping tatkala ada zombie yang hendak menangkapnya dari depan. Ia mundur tatkala ada zombie yang berusaha menyergapnya dari bawah tanah.

Semakin banyak. Seperti sebuah wabah penyakit yang semakin ditanggulangi, semakin menular.

"Sial!" Sasuke meludah sembari menatap belasan zombie yang kini berjalan dari segala arah darinya. Sedangkan rifle-nya tertinggal jauh di sana, dan senjata Shikamaru nampaknya telah kehabisan peluru. Dan seluruh anak panah yang ia punya, telah tertancap habis di kepala-kepala zombie-zombie yang telah ia bunuh.

"Sial!" umpatnya lagi. Keringat membasahi wajah dan baju dari pemuda itu. Mata onyx-nya yang sepekat langit di atasnya, mengamati kumpulan zombie-zombie dengan wajah menyeramkan yang sedang melangkah perlahan ke arahnya. Erangan lirih dan menakutkan tak berhenti mereka perdengarkan.

"Ya, tak ada pilihan!"

Sasuke memang tak punya pilihan. Zombie-zombie itu sudah mengepungnya, dan terlebih lagi, ia tak punya senjata.

Diambilnya sebuah benda dari ranselnya. Dengan masih menggenggam benda itu, Sasuke berlari, menerjang di sela-sela antara zombie-zombie itu. Mencari tempat kosong, di mana ia akan membidik tepat semua zombie-zombie itu sekaligus.

"GGGRRAAARRR!!"

"Good bye," ujar Sasuke sembari melempar benda segenggaman tangan itu.

BLAR!

Letupan yang amat keras terdengar kala itu. Bersamaan dengan terangnya makam yang semula gelap, oleh kobaran api yang besar.

"Hosh…hosh…," Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sembari membungkukkan badannya. Menghadapi sekian banyak zombie memang bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan.

Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap pada kobaran api yang tengah membakar habis mayat-mayat hidup itu.

Sasuke sudah menggunakan bom yang ia punya. Ia sudah mempergunakan habis senjata Shikamaru, pisau, dan panahnya. Cuman rifle miliknya lah satu-satunya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke memungut rifle miliknya yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya. Setelah menyandang rifle itu dengan kedua tangannya, pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari tempat itu.

Semak-semak di ujung timur makam tersibak, tepat beberapa menit setelah Sasuke melewatinya.

Enam buah cahaya merah terlihat jelas di antara semak-semak yang menghitam.

"GGGRRRRR!!"

Sesuatu dengan kepala berjumlah tiga buah keluar dari sana. Tingginya satu setengah kali tinggi tubuh manusia dewasa. Badan dengan bulu coklat kehitaman miliknya seolah tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan warna hitam di beberapa bagiannya. Sebuah kepala dari manusia, berada di gigitan mulut dari kepala yang di tengah.

Langit masih kelam. Tak ada setitikpun cahaya matahari yang mampu menerobos kepekatan awan di atas sana untuk menerangi bumi.

Saat terdengar gemuruh lirih guntur, sebuah lolongan terdengar cukup jelas di suasana yang sunyi dan mengerikan itu.

**-oOo-**

Naruto meringis kesakitan semenjak perjalanan tadi. Semenjak ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ancaman monster ikan aneh yang kemarin ia jumpai dan berhasil ia ledakkan. Belum lagi dengan monster-monster entah jenis apa yang sudah ia habisi sebelum datang kemari.

Rasa lelah ini, rasa letih ini, amat sangat nyaris tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Jika ia adalah anak perempuan seperti Sakura atau Ino, ia sekarang pasti sudah berada di jalanan sepi, duduk meringkuk dan menangis, pasrah menanti apapun yang akan datang dan mengambil nyawanya.

Tapi tidak. Naruto bertekad, ia harus bisa. Ia harus bisa lolos dari semua ini. Ia harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini, daerah terkutuk ini! Tidak. Naruto tidak mau mati bahkan sebelum ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pasukan perang. Ia tidak mau mati di hari pertamanya bertugas.

Bahunya yang semula telah terkoyak pisau di pergelutannya dengan empat zombie itu, masih terasa, meski sudah tak sehebat semula. Tangan Naruto yang memengangi erat luka itu, mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya, kini ikut berwarna merah terkena oleh darah yang mengalir dari bahunya dan merembes ke jaket Naruto.

Sekarang hujan sudah tak ada. Meski langit tampaknya masih enggan barang memperlihatkan eloknya bulan dan bintangnya, namun setidaknya tak ada tetesan air hujan dan suara gemuruh yang ikut menambah suasana mencekam daerah ini.

Naruto berhenti saat menyadari bahwa ia kini tengah berdiri di lembah dari sebuah bukit. Entah di depannya ini bukit atau bukan, Naruto tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, jalan di depannya tak lagi mendatar. Namun menanjak. Dengan jalanan beraspal yang bertingkat-tingkat, membentuk sebuah jalan bertangga. Sisi kiri dan kanan jalan itu sempurna terhiasi oleh gelapnya pepohonan besar. Pepohonan tua yang selalu berderak saat angin meniupkan dedaunannya, seperti sekarang. Derak pohon-pohon itu, gemerisik dedaunan itu, ditambah dengan gelapnya keadaan, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ia berani bertaruh, jalan di depannya ini tak lebih aman dari jalan-jalan yang ia telah lewati tadi.

"Huh…," sembari menghela nafas besar dan menyeka keringat di dahinya, pemuda itu mulai melangkah. Meski keadaan gelap, namun masih ada obor-obor kecil yang tertancap di ujung batang bambu di sisi dan kanan jalan. Setidaknya, Naruto tak benar-benar berada pada keadaan yang gelap sempurna.

Tangan dari bahunya yang terluka, memegang shotgun miliknya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain, masih Naruto pergunakan untuk mencengkeram erat luka di bahunya. Tertatih-tatih, pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah. Tajamnya dakian jalan itu, membuat tubuhnya membungkuk lelah. Membuat langkahnya kian lama kian melirih. Dinginnya angin malam sehabis hujan, membuat tubuhnya sesekali bergetar kecil. Mengerut dingin.

Ternyata jalanan itu tak seratus persen sepenuhnya berbentuk menanjak seperti tangga. Setiap 30-an anak tangga, akan ada jalan mendatar, dan akan ada anak tangga lagi untuk ke atas, ada jalan mendatar, dan begitu seterusnya, entah sampai seberapa jauh.

Naruto tersenyum lirih saat ia membayangkan, betapa enaknya saat-saat seperti ini jika ia habiskan di rumah dengan secangkir coklat hangat. Tidak. Ia sekarang tidak di rumah. Ia sekarang berada di daerah yang mungkin akan membawanya ke alam kematian. Segera. Atau tidak sama sekali.

KRAK! BRAK!

Naruto segera saja mengarahkan bidikan shotgunnya ke arah sumber suara yang datang secara tiba-tiba dalam kesunyian itu. Tapi senjata canggih itu ia turunkan kembali dari posisinya semula saat kedua mata birunya mendapati sebongkah dahan rapuh yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Mungkin karena pergerakan angin, dahan setua itu roboh dari pohonnya untuk kemudian berguling ke bawah, karena relief tanah yang memang miring itu.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Sudah nyaris tiga menit ia menapakkan kaki, mendaki jalanan sial ini, tetapi rasanya ujung dari jalan ini belum juga terlihat oleh matanya. Lelah sekali. Naruto harap, ia segera bisa menemukan seorang manusia normal di antara kumpulan zombie dan monster di daerah ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar gerakan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dari arah kirinya. Pemuda itu segera menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri jalan, dan ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan jalan. Ia kini sampai di bagian jalan yang mendatar rata.

"Help me!!"

Naruto mendengar sebuah teriakan. Teriakan kecil khas seorang perempuan dengan logat Inggris yang fasih kental dalam nada suaranya tadi. Namun sayang, kegelapan di rimbunan pohon di depan sana, nampaknya belum menampakkan sosok perempuan itu.

"Help me! Anybody, help me!!" teriakan itu semakin terdengar jelas, bersamaan dengan jernihnya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak. Tampaknya bukan suara sepasang langkah kaki. Tapi dua pasang. Lebih! Ya! Lebih dari dua pasang langkah kaki yang sepertinya terdengar saling mengejar.

BRUK!

Naruto terkaget saat dari balik rerimbunan pohon, seorang wanita berusia remaja, dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh berbalur lumpur, dan penampilannya yang berantakkan, berlari dan tersungkur keras ke jalan aspal di depan Naruto, saat kaki kirinya terjengkal oleh sebuah batu kecil di samping jalan. Ransel nya yang semula ia sandang di pundak, kini terhempas ke depan, beberapa senti dari samping kanan Naruto.

"Help…help me!" wanita itu mendongak dan menjulurkan tangannnya pada Naruto. Kedua mata hijaunya basah oleh air mata dan menyorotkan pandangan ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang putih tampak kucel, dengan beberapa luka yang terdapat di lengannya yang terbuka dan kakinya yang tertutup jeans hanya sebatas lutut itu.

Naruto berniat membantu wanita itu. Pemuda itu berniat menyelamatkan wanita itu dari apapun yang mengancamnya. Namun sia-sia. Belum sempat Naruto bergerak, sesuatu telah menerjang keluar dengan derap langkah lari kakinya, dari balik rerimbunan pepohonan.

GREP!

Kaki kiri depan _sesuatu_ itu menginjak keras tanpa ampun punggung wanita itu. Anjing. Ya! Satu ekor anjing dengan tubuh sebesar tubuh manusia, berkepala tiga. Enam mata nya menyala merah, dengan merembeskan cairan hitam pekat dari ujung matanya. Bulunya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman miliknya tampak membuat penampilan hewan itu makin menyeramkan. Makin menakutkan. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar memundurkan diri beberapa langkah.

"Help me!!" Teriak wanita itu sembari mengernyit kesakitan. Menangis kesakitan. Tangannya yang semula terjulur ke Naruto, kini sudah tergeletak. Namun kepalanya masih terangkat, memohon agar Naruto sudi mendekat dan menyelamatkannya. "He…Hel…"

CRASSS!!

Teriakan wanita itu terhenti bersamaan dengan tercekatnya tenggorokan Naruto akan adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Saat kuku tajam kaki depan kiri anjing itu terayun ke kepala wanita itu, dan dalam satu sabetan, Naruto bisa melihat kepala dengan rambut pirang itu terhempas dan menghantam jalanan beberapa jauh di samping Naruto.

Naruto tak mampu bergerak. Sekuat apapun niatnya untuk pergi, kakinya terasa nyaris lumpuh. Bukannya berlari sesuai dengan kehendak hatinya, pemuda itu malah seolah tersihir untuk diam di tempat dan memandang bagaimana ketiga kepala anjing itu kini tengah sibuk dengan tubuh wanita itu. Bagaimana sadisnya saat taring-taring tajam itu mengoyak parah badan yang terpisah dari kepalanya itu. Bagaimana mengerikannya saat tangan kiri itu ikut terlepas dari kesatuan tubuh itu, saat darah merah bercampur hitam pekat, membanjiri tempat di depan Naruto itu.

Naruto serasa ingin muntah! Naruto serasa ingin berlari sekarang juga! Namun…Oh Tuhan, mengapa serasa nyawa Naruto tak berada lagi di tempatnya? Selain bernafas, tak ada lagi yang rasanya sanggup ia lakukan!

SRAK! BRUK!

Suara itu terdengar saat badan wanita itu terlempar dari mulut kepala tengah anjing itu, dan menghantam kasar pepohonan di seberang sana.

Dan sebagai ganti karena kehabisan 'makanannya', anjing itu ganti menatap Naruto. Memberikan tatapan mengancam, sorot membunuh, dan nafsu untuk menjadikan nasib Naruto tak jauh beda dengan wanita tadi.

"GGGRRRRR," suara geraman menakutkan itu terdengar dari ketiga mulut anjing itu. Membuat Naruto mati-matian berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lumpuh, untuk sekedar mengangkat shotgunnya.

Tuhan mungkin masih berbaik hati padanya. Setelah tangan Naruto terangkat dan membidik satu dari tiga kepala anjing itu, lesatan peluru terdengar keras di malam itu.

Bersamaan dengan lolongan mengerikan dan memekakkan telinga saat timah panas itu merobek salah satu tengkorak anjing itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera melempar ranselnya ke makhluk itu, namun makhluk itu berhasil menghindar dan sebagai gantinya, ransel Naruto terhempas menubruk batang pohon oak di depan sana. Naruto segera berlari saat anjing itu melompat dan hendak mencabiknya dengan satu ayunan kaki kiri depannya ke arah Naruto. Langkah kakinya terasa sedikit ringan saat tak ada lagi ransel yang membebani tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak berarti Naruto sudah tak mampu merasakan lagi rasa capeknya, rasa letihnya, dan rasa sakit yang rasanya menghujam di seluruh bagian tubuhnya saat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus mendaki cepat.

"GGGRRRRAAAA!!!" Seolah manusia, anjing itu menggeram marah saat korbannya lepas dari incaran dan mulai berlari menjauh darinya.

Naruto tetap berlari. Ia tahu, jalanan yang menanjak ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan baginya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati anjing itu kini tengah mengejarnya. Menapakkan secara bergantian kedua kaki besarnya di tiap anak tangga. Dan Naruto harus mengumpat kesal saat ia dapati bahwa kepala anjing yang baru saja ia tempak, kini terlihat masih tegak, meskipun darah hitam terus mengucur dari dalamnya.

Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Nyaris habis! Dan ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa berlari jika terus menghindar tanpa perlawanan.

Naruto menyahut satu obor yang terletak di sampingnya kala ia berlari. Dengan masih berlari, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu melempar obor itu tepat di depan makhluk itu. Obor itu segera terguling di tanah, dan memuntahkan bahan bakar yang ada di dalamnya. Dan dalam sekejap, jalan di belakang Naruto telah terbakar. Menelan sosok anjing itu di dalamnya.

Naruto menghentikan larinya sembari menatap kobaran api itu. Ia membungkuk, menyangga badannya dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuan kedua tangannya.

Belum juga ia merasa puas menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tatkala dari balik kobaran api itu, monster anjing itu kembali berlari menerjangnya, dengan badannya yang sudah terbakar oleh api!

"Sial! Makhluk apa dia itu?" gumam Naruto sembari kembali berlari. Cepat. Makin cepat. Seiring dengan semakin bertambahnya pula kecepatan pada langkah kaki anjing di belakangnya sana itu.

Naruto dapat sedikit menghela nafas legah kala jalan mendaki itu sudah berakhir dan membawanya pada jalan datar berbatu kecil. Pemuda itu terus berlari kedepan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, dan membidikkan shotgunnya di kepala hewan terkutuk itu. Namun tampaknya sia-sia. Memang, lesatan peluru di dalam tengkorak hewan itu bisa sedikit menambah jauh jarak antara Naruto dengan anjing itu, saat anjing itu berhenti dan menggeram sakit manakala peluru Naruto merobek kepalanya. Dan dia akan berlari lagi. Mengejar Naruto lagi.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" memang, jalanan berbatu kecil itu nyatanya tak semudah pikiran Naruto. Kedua kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah batu dan menyebabkan tubuhnya dengan kasar menghantam tanah keras di bawahnya.

Naruto mencoba bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku, ngilu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke balakang manakala ia dengar suara derap langkah kaki anjing itu kian terdengar jelas.

"Sial!" Naruto bangkit. Dengan susah payah, ia menggerakkan kedua lengannya agar terangkat keatas dan menjadi tumpuan baginya untuk berdiri. Namun, gagal! Kedua lengannya jatuh kembali.

"GGGRRRAAA!!"

Suara erangan itu membuat kepala Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya dengan jelas anjing itu kian mendekat padanya, dengan badannya yang masih terbakar api. Sampai Naruto heran, terbuat dari apa kulitnya hingga setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dan api itu belum mampu melebur habis tubuh hewan sial itu?

Semakin dekat jarak Naruto dengan anjing itu. Semakin kuat pula keinginan Naruto agar bisa berdiri. Namun gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku. Terlalu sakit.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!" Anjing itu melompat dan mengarahkan kedua kaki depannya ke arah Naruto, siap untuk membelah tubuh Naruto menjadi dua bagian.

Namun rupanya keberuntungan masih berada pada Naruto. Ia berhasil menggulingkan dirinya ke samping manakala anjing itu hendak menerkamnya. Dan Naruto tak membuang waktu. Ia segera melesatkan beberapa butir peluru itu ke kepala anjing itu. Namun nampaknya sia-sia. Peluru Naruto hanya mampu menghambat pergerakkan anjing itu yang mulai mendekati Naruto, tapi tak cukup hebat untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto memandang ke sekelilingnya. Mencari akal. Dan saat mata birunya menatap ke atas, ia tersenyum.

Terdapat lima buah tombak dengan diameter tangkai yang cukup besar dan ujungnya yang runcing, tergantung di dahan sebuah pohon dengan seutas tali. Tombak-tombak itu terpasang dengan ujung-ujung yang menghadap ke tanah. Mirip sebuah perangkap yang disediakan untuk membunuh hewan buruan.

Saat anjing itu kian mendekat pada Naruto, dengan masih terlentang, pemuda itu mengarahkan shotgunnya ke atas. Meski ia bukanlah pembidik sehebat Sasuke, namun kecermatan Naruto tak bisa diragukan. Peluru itu melesat ke atas, merobek tali yang membuat lima tombak itu menggantung.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!!"

JLEB! GRAK!

Erangan anjing itu terdengar saat ia hendak mencakar Naruto, bersamaan dengan suara ujung tombak yang menancap ke ketiga kepala anjing itu dengan keras, hingga ujung tombak itu menembus bawah tanah, membuat anjing itu bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hosh…hosh…" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia belum juga berdiri. Jaraknya dengan anjing itu bisa dibilang hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal. "Hah…Hah…Ha-h-ah-hahahahaha…," Naruto tertawa di saat ia menghembuskan nafas legah. Tatkala ia mendapati keenam mata merah anjing itu terpejam, dengan kobaran api yang semakin melahap habis tubuhnya, dan juga tombak-tombak yang menancap erat di tubuh besarnya.

Naruto segera berdiri. Ia menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Ia menoleh ke ujung anak tangga yang membawanya ke atas sini. Ya, tas ranselnya masih ada di bawah sana. Dan sialnya, semua benda keperluan perang Naruto ada di dalam sana!

Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting ia sudah mengambil peluru-peluru shotgunnya dari dalam ransel nya dan menyimpannya di kantong kecil yang ada di celana bagian belakang Naruto. Jauh dan sulitnya untuk turun dan mendaki lagi anak tangga itu, membuat Naruto lebih baik meninggalkan tas nya di belakang dan mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

**-oOo-**

"Kenapa…kenapa kita harus keluar dari gua itu, sih, Gaara?" tanya Ino sembari menggenggam erat lengan pemuda yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya itu. Sedangkan Sakura juga berjalan di samping Ino dengan tatapan penuh waspada ke sekelilingnya.

"Kalian adalah orang yang memintaku untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar dari daerah ini, bukan?" tanya Gaara sedikit jengkel karena gadis ini sudah mengoceh selama beberapa menit.

"I…iya sih…tapi apa kau…yakin bahwa daerah ini aman?" tanya Ino sembari menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Suasana benar-benar mencekam. Langit gelap sempurna, meski tak ada hujan. Sesekali angin berhembus lirih, terkadang agak kencang, membuat Ino dan Sakura semakin bergidik, sekaligus kedinginan.

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang bahwa tak ada tempat yang aman di daerah ini?" jawab Gaara kesal. Pemuda itu mulai mendaki jalan yang berbentuk tangga.

"Eh? kau yakin ini jalannya, Gaara?" tanya Ino syok. Oh Tuhan! Pasti lelah sekali!

Namun pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia terus saja melangkah. Begitu pula Sakura yang ternyata –entah sejak kapan- ikut-ikutan menjadi sok berani begitu dan berjalan mendahului Ino untuk mendaki, menyusul Gaara.

"Sial," Ino menghela nafas saat dua orang itu telah berada beberapa meter di depannya, seolah-olah Ino sudah tak penting lagi untuk diperhatikan keberadaannya. "Tunggu, hey!" gadis itu segera berlari menyusul Sakura dan Gaara.

"Ugh!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura keras saat dia sampai di belakang Sakura, meminta Sakura untuk berhenti dan menunggunya, "Kau cepat sekali sih?"

"Ino, kau yang lambat! Bukankah kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan agar kita keluar dari tempat ini?" geram Sakura menahan rasa kejengkelannya sembari terus berjalan.

"Itu tak berarti kalian boleh meninggalkanku!" Ino tak mau kalah tentu saja.

"Siapa yang…Duh!" Sakura mengaduh sembari terjajar satu langkah ke belakang saat ia bertubrukan dengan punggung Gaara.

"Gaara? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ino yang ikutan berhenti di belakang Sakura.

Gaara menoleh sekilas pada kedua gadis di belakangnya. Lalu, pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, seolah-olah bermaksud memperlihatkan apa yang ia lihat kepada dua gadis di belakangnya.

Saat melihat apa yang ada di depan, Sakura nampak terkejut, menutup mata, setelah menghela nafas, ia kembali membuka matanya. Dan Ino, ia harus menggigit bibirnya saat ia hendak berteriak keras. Ngeri. Ia tahu, ia kini berada di daerah yang akan sangat berbahaya sekali jika mereka mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu bising.

"Itu…"

"Sepertinya ulah anjing itu," ujar Gaara dengan tatapan datar saat ia melihat badan terkoyak tanpa kepala yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Anjing?"

"Sudahlah. Kita terus jalan saja," Gaara menghela nafas lirih.

Sakura sampai mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tampak datar-datar saja melihat semua ini. Apakah dia sudah tidak takut lagi karena terbiasa menghadapi semua hal mengerikan di tempatnya ini? Termasuk melihat tubuh yang terkoyak parah tanpa kepala di depan sana itu juga tak membuat pemuda itu barang sedikit saja, menampakkan raut gentar?

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan. Jalanan yang cukup lebar itu diterangi oleh cahaya dari obor-obor yang berada di atas batangan bambu yang tegak di kedua sisi jalan. Sesekali api dalam kaca obor itu tertiup bergoyang pelan manakala angin bertiup lembut.

"Eh, tunggu!" Sakura berlari menghampiri sebuah pohon. Lalu ia berjongkok, memungut sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat akar pohon besar yang menjulang ke atas tanah itu. Lama, gadis berambut pink itu mengamati benda itu.

"Sakura! Kau sedang apa, hah?" bentak Ino kesal sembari berkacak pinggang. Gaara hanya menatap pada Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama, kosong dan datar. "Cepat ke sini dan buang ransel itu!"

Sakura segera berlari sembari masih memegang ransel bercorak army itu di tangannya.

"Ino, lihat!" Sakura tersenyum. Kelihatannya senang sekali. "Ini ransel Naruto! Aku tahu, ini ransel Naruto!" Sakura memberi penekanan dengan sorot mata berbinar saat mengucapkan kata _Naruto_.

Ino hanya terdiam, menatap ransel yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap heran. Naruto? Siapa dia?

"Kau tahu apa artinya, Ino? Naruto…Naruto baru saja lewat sini dan artinya kita akan bisa bertemu dengannya!" gumam Sakura sembari tertawa lirih, kecil.

"Benarkah?" Ino tampaknya juga turut senang.

Dan adegan tawa-tertawa dan kebahagiaan itu sedikit membuat Gaara muak. Wanita di mana-mana sama saja. Meributkan hal yang sama sekali tak penting dan tak jelas.

"Ayo jalan," ujar Gaara sembari terus melangkah, diikuti oleh Ino dan Sakura beberapa saat setelah ia berucap demikian.

HWUUUSSSHHHH!!

Angin berhembus cepat, dan dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, seluruh obor di kiri dan kanan jalan itu padam sempurna. Menjadikan daerah yang semula gelap itu kian memekat. Kian tak terlihat.

"KYAAAAA!!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak keras dan segera menarik Gaara untuk berada di dekat mereka.

"Bodoh! Jika kalian berteriak, sama saja kalian cari mati!" ujar Gaara setengah membentak dan berbisik.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Yep, jadi gimana? Si Sasuke ujung2nya selamet XD *para pembaca dan reviewer yang ngeharap sasuke mati: kecewa berat!*. Oh ya, bagaimana detil di chap ini? Udah jelas? Gimana bentuk anjing itu? tempat yang dilalui narugaasakuino? Dan soal cewek bermata hijau yang dibantai anjing itu, oh yes, tentu saja itu bukan sakura! Dia itu cuman orang asing. Bisa saja pendatang (Sama kayak sasu dkk), bisa juga penduduk asli di situ yang masih idup. Namun harus berakhir tragis di depan mata Naruto. Yo, entah mengapa, saya rasakan kalo SakuIno di sini sangat merepotkan sekali -.-.

**Thanks to: Chiby Angel-chan, Dani-Ramen, Aoi no Tsuki, uchibi nara, Kirazu Haruka, dilia shiraishi, Abal. XDD, fay, Broken-Heart-Parade, Quinsi Vinsis, MiraiIzError, kakkoii-chan, Akabara Hikari, Hatake-Rie, nyXb3La, Aika Uchiha, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla, Fallen Mellcha, FranbergH, Tambal Panci, Sepupumu yang Gaje, Istrinya Kim Bum, Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya, Miroku_, Ainara aya, Miha Matthew, miyu201, Runners-friends, Yuuichi93, cHeCoLaZzo.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih yang udah nambah ke alert. Makasih yang udah fave-in. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

_**Yukeh loves you all in total**_** *kasih cium jauh, ditimpuk bangkai zombie***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**September 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	7. Chapter 7: Ino!

**Sasuke: **Sepada. Kali ini, gue…

**Naruto: **Dan gue…

**Gaara: **Juga gue.

**Sasuke: **Aaarrrrggghhh!! Ngapain elo-elo pada ikutan ngebuka fic abal ini?!

**Naruto: **Kalo fic abal, kenapa elo kayaknya pengen banget jadi satu-satunya yang ngebuka?

**Sasuke: **Diem lo! *nyumpel mulut Naruto pake granat*

**Gaara: **Sudahlah, Sasuke. Daripada yang ngebuka hanya elo dan Naruto, entar pikiran pembaca jadi macem-macem lagi.

**Sasuke: **Eh, Tarzan! *Gaara: twitchs* Justru kalo kita bertiga malah jadi aneh! Ugh!

**Naruto: ***buang granat dari mulutnya* Bah! Udahlah, gak penting lo pada! Ya sudah pembaca, ini adalah chapter 7! Yay! *loncat girang*

**Sasuke & Gaara: **Elo yang gak penting. Orang bego pun tahu ini chapter 7!

**Sasuke: **Dasar, katanya gak mau update lagi! Huh, nyatanya diupdate juga!

**Naruto: **Elo ngomongin siapa?

**Sasuke: **Ya si Yuki itu! Halah! Namanya sekarang pake 'Braginski' pula! Pa'an tuh!

**Gaara: **Elo sewot karena nama 'Uchiha' kampungan elo dibuang dari pen name dia yah?

**Sasuke: **Ugh…sabar… manusia harus ngalah ama monyet.

**Gaara: **Dasar lo ye! Ngatain gua mulu! Monyet-monyet gini *pengakuan secara tak langsung* pembaca juga pada gak rela gua mati tauk! Daripada elo, asal lo tahu aja ye, sejak awal elo nongol di nih fic, pembaca pada request ke Yuki buat ngebunuh elo! Rasain!

**Naruto: **Udah-udah. Anyway, ini fic diupdate karena si Yuki BRAGINSKI *sambil ngelirik Sasuke* dapat tekanan buat update nih fic. Di review, di email. Makanya, dia update deh.

**Sasuke: **Dasar, gampang banget dimanipulasi!

**Gaara: **Gue yakin, Yuki sekarang tambah yakin buat matiin elo.

**Sasuke: **HAH!! D8

**Naruto: **Kayaknya di sini cuma gue aja yang normal. Ya sudah, met baca ya!

**Happy reading! Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik ^^b**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

_Last story_

_Angin berhembus cepat, dan dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, seluruh obor di kiri dan kanan jalan itu padam sempurna. Menjadikan daerah yang semula gelap itu kian memekat. Kian tak terlihat._

"_KYAAAAA!!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak keras dan segera menarik Gaara untuk berada di dekat mereka._

"_Bodoh! Jika kalian berteriak, sama saja kalian cari mati!" ujar Gaara setengah membentak dan berbisik._

"K…ka…kau yang bodoh! B-bagaimana kita bisa d-diam jika gelap begini sih?!" balas Ino membentak dan ikut berbisik.

Gaara menghela nafas. Capek. "Sudahlah, kita lanjut saja," ujarnya sembari kembali melangkah ke depan, namun gerakkannya tertahan oleh tarikan kuat dari gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau! Di sini gelap! Aku bahkan tak dapat melihat wajahmu dan apapun di sini! Bagaimana…" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh kalimat ketus Gaara.

"Makanya, diamlah! Kau cerewet sekali!"

Kedua gadis itupun bergeming. Menjadikan suasana di antara mereka benar-benar terisi sempurna hanya oleh hembusan angin dan suara derakan cabang pohon bambu. Ino berteriak keras saat sebuah dahan renta jatuh dari arah samping dan mengenai lengannya yang terbuka. Kontan saja, bagian badan yang tergores dahan itu seketika mengeluarkan setitik darah.

"Ugh," gadis berambut pirang itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita jalan," ujar Gaara.

Karena keadaan gelap, Gaara pasti tak bisa melihat, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sakura dan Ino saat pemuda itu mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Protes. Takut. Tak mau dan enggan! Tapi sayangnya, tak ada setitik cahayapun yang bisa membuat kedua mata Gaara melihat ekspresi kedua gadis itu.

"Gaara, bukankah sebaiknya kita tetap di sini?" tanya Sakura mencoba menawar, "Lagipula, Ino terluka dan…"

"Bertahan di sini adalah ide yang buruk. Dalam keadaan gelap, kau tak akan tahu bahaya apapun yang tengah mengincar di sekitarmu," ujar Gaara mulai melangkahkan kaki. Ditepisnya tangan Sakura yang mencoba mencegahnya.

Mau tak mau, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya menurut pada pemuda itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua gadis itu berjalan di samping Gaara dengan tetap memegang erat kedua lengan pemuda itu.

Keadaan benar-benar gelap. Sekalipun ada cahaya, perasaan takut dan merasa terancam ini pasti tak akan banyak berubah. Di sini sepi sekali. Hanya ada pepohonan rimbun yang mungkin akan mengeluarkan berbagai macam ancaman dari baliknya.

Mereka terus melangkah. Pelan-pelan menginjakkan kaki di atas pijakan beton yang bertingkat itu. Menggunakan telapak mereka sebagai ganti indra penglihatan mereka, agar mereka tidak terjatuh saat mendaki. Gaara berjalan dengan tenang, namun tetap waspada. Berada di daerah terkutuk ini setelah sekian lama, cukup membuatnya bisa sedikit beradaptasi, setidaknya, cukup membuatnya bisa berusaha untuk melindungi diri.

Sedangkan Sakura berjalan dengan pelan pula. Kepalanya menunduk, meski matanya tetap terbuka, ia tak bisa melihat apapun di bawah sana. Gelap total.

Dan Ino berjalan sembari memejamkan mata. Berkali-kali bibir tipisnya menggumamkan nama Tuhan, meminta pertolongan dan perlindungan. Tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk tidak bergetar, meski rasanya seluruh badannya amat lelah, amat payah oleh rasa ketakutan. Namun ia harus tetap hidup. Ia harus tetap melangkah, keluar dari sini!

"S…Sakura? Kenapa kau tak keluarkan senter yang kuberikan waktu itu?" bisik Ino.

"Hhh…aku menjatuhkannya saat zombie tadi menyerang kita bertiga, Ino," ujar Sakura lirih.

Ino hanya kembali diam. Tak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang. Jika tak berada dalam keadaan begini, pasti gadis berambut pirang itu akan menyalahkan Sakura habis-habisan dan mengeluarkan semua omelan yang mampu diketahui otaknya.

"Gaara, samp…."

Ucapan Ino terhenti seiring dengan terhentinya langkah kaki Gaara yang mendadak. Yang mau tak mau juga membuat langkah kaki Sakura dan Ino ikut tak bergerak lagi.

"Gaara? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalian…" ujar Gaara lirih tanpa menoleh. Sekalipun menoleh, Ino dan Sakura pasti tak dapat melihatnya. Tak mampu menangkap dengan retina matanya, bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda itu kini berubah. Gaara yang semula tenang, kini terdapat sedikit raut pucat dan waspada di wajahnya.

"Kami? Kenapa?" ujar Ino yang mulai merasakan hawa yang dari awal memang menyeramkan ini, semakin kian mencekam.

"Apa kalian merasakan bahwa aspal yang kalian pijak perlahan terasa hangat?" ujar Gaara.

Ino dan Sakura mengernyit heran. Namun, kedua gadis itu segera mendapati bahwa apa yang barusan Gaara ucapkan bukanlah sekedar bahan basa-basi saja untuk memecah kesunyian. Atau candaan. Tidak. Namun memang benar, kedua kaki telanjang Ino dan Sakura yang memang mereka sengaja tak memakai sepatu hak tinggi mereka karena jalan yang mendaki ini, mampu merasakan bahwa suhu aspal tempat mereka berpijak kini tidak sedingin tadi. Ada hawa hangat di sana. Hangat yang menyentuh telapak kaki mereka. Seperti…aspal ini telah terbakar atau apa. Tapi Sakura tak melihat ada kobaran api di arah manapun.

"A…ap…apa maksudmu?" ujar Sakura lirih. Takut. Ditambah dengan lengan Gaara yang ia pegang, membeku. Mengeras. Seolah ia sedang tegang, seolah ia sedang bersiap untuk perang melawan apa.

"_Dia_ ada di belakang kita," ujar Gaara lirih sembari mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung pedangnya. Bunyi gesekan antara pedang dengan sarungnya terdengar nyaring, menandakan betapa tajamnya benda yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Kalian berdua, pindahlah dan tetaplah di belakangku."

"Apa? _Dia_ siapa…" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik dan dengan penuh paksaan, kedua tangan Gaara menyingkirkan Sakura dan Ino untuk berada di belakangnya.

Ino dan Sakura tak tahu apa yang tengah dilawan Gaara. Yang jelas, kedua gadis itu sangat takut. Jika _sesuatu_ yang dilawan Gaara hanya ada satu dan itupun berada di depan Gaara, tak apa. Tapi bagaimana jika _sesuatu_ itu berjumlah banyak dan berada di sekeliling mereka? Apakah Ino dan Sakura tetap aman? Apalagi keadaan yang gelap total begini. Bagaimana Gaara mampu melawannya? Bagaimana mereka bisa selamat?

"GGGRRRAAARRR!!!"

Suara erangan itu lagi. Suara erangan yang terdengar begitu menakutkan. Zombie kah itu? Apa yang sedang dilawan Gaara?

"Kadal. Entahlah apa. Yang jelas hewan ini besar, dan dapat mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih dan biru. Jika kalian terkena cairan putihnya, masih tak apa. Jika sedikit saja cairan birunya mendarat di tubuh kalian…" Gaara tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Memang tak perlu ia teruskan karena Ino dan Sakura sudah tentu tahu, apa kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Kita akan mati," ujar Sakura menyambung kalimat Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam, tetap memasang posisi siap menyerang.

"Kita bisa merasakan keberadaannya dari hawa panas yang ia salurkan lewat keempat kakinya. Kita bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Semakin dekat ia dengan kita, maka rasa panas itu akan semakin kuat," ujar Gaara, "Jadi, kalian tetaplah ada di belakangku. Dia masih berada beberapa meter di depan kita."

Ino dan Sakura terdiam. Mereka membeku. Sekarang, rasa takut itu hilang sudah. Terganti oleh rasa tegang. Terganti oleh rasa dan keadaan pasrah menanti keputusan Tuhan. Mati, atau selamat. Seolah panas yang semakin meningkat beberapa derajat di aspal di bawah kaki mereka, adalah sebagai sebuah jam pasir yang menyatakan kapan datangnya malaikat pencabut nyawa pada mereka.

Panas. Semakin panas rasanya kaki mereka. Menandakan bahwa kadal itu kian bergerak. Mendekat. Semakin dekat dengan mereka. Cengkeraman tangan kedua gadis itu di lengan Gaara pun kian erat.

"Kalian tak perlu takut. Keadaan gelap ini juga menguntungkan kita. Kadal itu tak dapat melihat kita dalam gelap, sama seperti kita yang tak dapat melihatnya. Namun dia dapat mengetahui keberadaan kita dari bau kita," terang Gaara, "Mungkin bau kita akan tersamar, karena sebelumnya juga ada manusia yang telah lewat sini. Dan kita berjumlah tiga orang, jadi kemungkinan besar, kita mampu mengecoh kadal itu dan membunuhnya." Lanjutnya, "Selain itu, kusarankan kalian tidak bersuara. Suara kalian akan membuat kadal itu dengan mudah mengetahui di mana keberadaan kita."

"GGGRRAARRR!!"

Semakin dekat. Rasa hangat di kaki mereka berganti dengan rasa panas. Rasa panas yang agak menyengat. Rasanya, aspal di bawah kaki mereka benar-benar sedang terbakar.

Gaara memegang pedangnya kuat-kuat. Urat-urat di kedua tangannya tampak jelas jika ada cahaya yang menyinari tubuhnya. Menandakan bahwa ia juga tengah tegang. Tengah merasa terancam pula.

Namun, memang, semua terkadang tak sesuai rencana dan perhitungan manusia. Jika Gaara kira bahwa kadal itu akan tetap merayap hingga Gaara bisa menebas kepalanya pada jarak tertentu, maka pemuda itu salah besar!

Bahkan pemuda itu tak diberi kesempatan sama sekali saat dengan tiba-tiba pedang di tangannya terhempas kasar, terpental ke suatu arah yang tak mampu Gaara lihat di mana. Dan erangan kuat beserta angin panas berhembus dari jarak kurang dari satu meter di depannya.

"GGGRRRRAAARRR!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Mungkin Ino dan Sakura lupa, bahwa Gaara sudah memperingatkan bahwa mereka tak seharusnya mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulut mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Gaara dalam hati sesaat setelah teriakan nyaring Ino dan Sakura yang bisa terdengar hingga radius beberapa meter, terdengar oleh telinganya.

Dan seperti dugaan, rasa panas di bawah kaki mereka semakin terasa, diiringi dengan geraman dari kadal zombie itu dengan keras, menandakan bahwa binatang liar itu telah melompat dan hendak mencengkeram mereka.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" Ino mengeluh kesakitan saat Gaara dengan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura ke samping, dan Gaara ikut melemparkan diri dan mendarat dengan posisi terjatuh setelah berguling.

"Sekali lagi kau bersuara, aku akan merelakanmu dimakan oleh kadal itu," bisik Gaara, sepelan mungkin, ke telinga Ino.

Namun, tak hanya Ino, Sakura pun mampu mendengarnya saking sepi dan sunyinya suasana di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa mampu Gaara lihat, kedua gadis itu mengangguk pasrah. Peluh ketakutan dan kekagetan, terus keluar membasahi tubuh mereka. Terutama Ino. Bahkan sekarang untuk menangispun ia terlalu takut.

"GGGRRRR…." Kadal itu meliuk-liukkan ekornya, terdiam dan tak bergerak di tempatnya semula. Menyadari bahwa mangsanya telah kabur, hewan liar itu mendiamkan diri, mencoba mendeteksi dengan indra penciuman dan pendengarannya, dimana targetnya sekarang berada. Sedangkan cairan biru tak berhenti menetes dari mulutnya. Cairan biru yang bahkan sanggup menjadikan baja menjadi cairan lembek tak berarti.

"_Sial! Aku harus apa? Pedangku terlempar dan aku…"_ pikir Gaara resah sembari mencoba berkonsentrasi, mencoba menilai, kira-kira sekarang hewan zombie itu berada pada jarak berapa darinya.

Keadaan yang gelap ini membuat mereka mendapat peluang untuk bisa lolos dan tetap hidup hanya 50 persen. Sedangkan sisanya adalah kemungkinan terburuknya. Menyadari bahwa kadal itu juga akan kesulitan melacak keberadaan mereka dikala gelap begini.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa hawa panas di bawah telapak kakinya semakin kuat, diiringi dengan suara erangan.

"GGGRRRAAA!!"

Belum sempat Ino dan Sakura meredakan debar jantungnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Gaara kembali menyeret tubuh mereka, menuju ke sembarang arah. Dan menyadari bahwa keadaan semakin gelap, Gaara sadar bahwa mereka telah melemparkan diri lebih dalam lagi ke hutan. Mendingan, daripada mereka harus mendarat di tempat yang salah dan jatuh bergelundungan di tangga tadi. Berakhir dengan melayangnya nyawa mereka di tangan kadal itu.

Sakura mengernyit kesakitan, dan Ino terpaksa membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah teriakan apapun yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"GGGGRRRR…"

Suara erangan makhluk itu masih terdengar. Beberapa meter di depan sana.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dengan keadaan gelap begini?

Sakura membelalak saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Gaara bilang, makhluk ini bisa melacak targetnya dengan penciuman dan suara, kan?

Gadis itu membuka tas miliknya. Diambilnya sebuah botol kecil, lalu ia dekatkan botol itu ke hidungnya. Bau wangi. Wangi khas sebuah parfum mahal.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, dalam keadaan gelap, setelah membuka tutup botol parfum itu, Sakura melempar botol parfum itu ke depan, sejauh mungkin, ke arah dimana sumber panas di bawah kakinya itu berasal.

"GGGGRRRRAAAA!!!"

Suara erangan makhluk itu terdengar melirih seiring dengan berkurangnya derajat panas di bawah kaki mereka, yang menandakan bahwa kadal itu telah menjauh, dan menyatakan bahwa ide Sakura sukses berjalan.

Gaara dan Ino hanya diam saja menyadari bahwa hawa panas itu telah berkurang. Dalam keadaan gelap, mereka tak mampu melihat apapun. Entah mengapa, Gaara dan Ino tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kadal itu menyingkir. Dan rasanya tak perlu tahu. Menyadari bahwa kadal itu menjauh saja sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Gaara segera berdiri dan memegang kedua tangan gadis yang ada di dekatnya. Setelah yakin bahwa kedua gadis itu telah berdiri, sama dengannya, pemuda itu mulai menyeret pelan mereka, menuntun mereka agar sepelan mungkin tanpa membuat keributan, keluar dari tempat ini.

"GGGRRRRR…."

BRAK! KRASAK!

Suara erangan kadal itu terdengar jauh beberapa meter di depan sana. Disusul dengan suara robohnya sebuah pohon akibat mendapat pukulan dan cakarannya yang tajam.

Sedangkan ketiga remaja itu masih berjalan dalam diam. Sepelan mungkin. Sesunyi mungkin. Namun ternyata gagal saat Ino dengan sangat tidak sengaja, mengaduh kesakitan saat duri tanaman kecil menggores tungkainya yang terbuka.

"Sial! Bodoh!" rutuk Gaara pelan dan kesal.

Benar saja. Derajat panas di bawah kaki mereka kian besar. Disusul dengan derap suara langkah, tentu saja suara langkah kadal itu yang pasti sekarang tengah merayap cepat ke arah mereka!

Sementara Ino menangis tanpa suara dan Sakura yang membeku tegang dan takut, Gaara mencari akal bagaimana agar mereka bisa melumpuhkan kadal itu. Dan saat tangan Gaara tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah pohon di sampingnya, ia mendapat ide, meskipun ia tak yakin apakah ide ini berhasil atau tidak.

Dalam keadaan gelap, melalu indera perabanya, Gaara tahu, pohon yang ia pegang ini telah setengah roboh dan batangnya telah condong ke depan. Untuk itu, pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga menendang batang yang semula telah rapuh itu, sembari memperkirakan, pada jarak berapa dari mereka kira-kira kadal itu kini tengah berada.

DUKH! DUKH!

Satu tendangan tak mampu membuat pohon itu roboh sempurna. Sakura dan Ino hanya terdiam. Mereka tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain berpikir _selamat atau tidak_. Bahkan mereka tak merasa heran dan penasaran akan suara debuman kaki Gaara yang ia tendangkan pada batangan pohon itu.

"GGGRRRAAAA!!" Kadal itu melompat, dan telah melayangkan kaki depannya dengan cakar yang terbuka, siap untuk merobek kulit manusia yang tengah diincarnya.

DUKH!

BRAK!

"GGGRRRAAA!!" suara erangan itu terdengar lagi ketika sebuah batangan besar menindihi badan kadal itu, sebatas tulang ekor hingga ujung ekornya, dan telak membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Gaara langsung menyeret tangan Ino dan Sakura.

Mereka berlari. Terus berlari, dengan menggunakan kedua tangan mereka untuk meraba-raba depan, mencoba menghindari pepohonan yang kemungkinan bisa mereka tabrak. Sesekali mereka terjatuh, dan akan bangkit lagi. Lari lagi. Hingga suara helaan nafas mereka berpacu dengan suara detak jantung mereka.

"Cepatlah!" ujar Gaara sembari terus berlari, menyusuri sela-sela yang terdapat di antara pepohonan yang berdiri di hutan itu. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat kedua kakinya terkena duri tanaman, tak dihiraukan pula rasa ngilunya saat ia menabrak batang pohon dalam keadaan gelap. Tak ia pedulikan pula isakan tangis Ino dan hembusan nafas letih yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sakura.

Yang penting selamat! Nyawa mereka harus tetap mereka pertahankan!

"GGGRRRAAAAA!!!"

Geraman itu terdengar lagi di kejauhan di belakang sana, seiring dengan terdapatnya hawa panas di kaki Ino, Sakura dan Gaara yang semula derajat panas itu telah hilang seiring menjauhnya mereka dari tempat kadal itu.

"Gaara! Dia kembali! Kenapa…" ujar Ino sembari mencengkeram lengan Gaara lebih erat.

Lelah. Sungguh lelah. Rasanya Ino tak kuat berlari lagi. Rasanya Ino ingin jatuh! Namun tak bisa. Bagaimana jika ia akan terbunuh oleh hewan aneh itu?

"Sial," hanya umpatan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan diri dari batang pohon…."

Mata Gaara membelalak lebar kala ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sungguh telat ia sadari.

Pasti! Pasti karena cairan biru yang keluar dari mulutnya! Jangankan batang pohon, besi pun pasti akan meleleh jika ia memuncratkan ludahnya itu!

Jika begitu, tak ada cara lain untuk lari selain membunuh kadal itu! Karena percuma jika terus menghindar! Sia-sia!

Gaara terus berpikir sembari mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk berlari, mencoba untuk menemukan sela-sela jalan di antara pepohonan tempat ia bisa melarikan diri bersama dengan dua gadis cerewet di belakangnya ini.

"GGGRRAAA!!"

Panas itu kian dekat, kian terasa. Dan Ino tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya. Pecahlah isaknya, sekalipun ia ingat, bahwa sebelumnya Gaara melarangnya untuk bersuara. Namun Gaara diam saja saat Ino terisak. Percuma menyuruhnya diam. Sekalipun gadis itu diam, derap suara langkah kari mereka pasti juga akan bisa membuat kadal itu dengan mudah menentukan keberadaan mereka!

_Kau laki-laki. Kau…harus bisa bertahan…_

Teringat ucapan kakaknya dulu di otak Gaara. Kakak perempuannya…ucapan terakhirnya sebelum wanita cantik itu meninggal dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri di ujung pisau daging yang menancap ke perutnya. Bukannya oleh masalah rumit atau apa, hanya saja Kakak Gaara telah mendapat cabikan dari zombie, dan memilih untuk bunuh diri ketimbang harus menjadi mayat hidup dan nanti akan melukai Gaara, adiknya sendiri.

"Gaara! Pakai ini!" ujar Sakura memecahkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara merasakan tangan Sakura menggenggam dan menempel di lengannya, disertai dengan adanya benda dingin keras yang ikut menempel di kulit tangan Gaara. "Ini, ini bom yang kutemukan di ransel Naruto. Maaf, aku baru kepikiran," ujar Sakura.

_Bodoh!_ Begitulah umpat Gaara dalam hatinya. Namun tak ia ucapkan secara gamblang, karena bagaimanapun Sakura masih sempat memberi ide untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"GGGRRRAAA!!"

"Sekitar 300 meter dari kita," ujar Gaara. Tentu saja keberadaan kadal itu yang ia maksud. "Masih sempa…"

"Kyaaaa!!" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh teriakan Ino.

"Ino!!" teriak Sakura panik dan berbalik, meraba-raba ke depan, mencari keberadaan Ino. Tangan Ino yang menggenggam tangan Sakura tadi, terlepas begitu saja, seakan tertarik paksa oleh sesuatu. "Ino!!"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Ino tak ada.

"Inoooooooo!!!!" teriak Sakura sembari mulai meneteskan air mata. Air mata putus asa. Berbalut dengan rasa takut dan lelah.

Sedangkan rasa panas di kaki mereka kian terasa. Jarak kadal itu dengan Sakura dan Gaara hanya tinggal tak lebih dari seratus meter saja.

_Tak hanya kau… Adikku, lindungilah semua yang memerlukan perlindunganmu_

Kalimat terakhir Temari terngiang lagi di telinga Gaara, seiring dengan terlemparnya benda keras dan meledakkan itu dari kepalan tangannya.

BLAR!!

Suasana gelap di hutan itu kini menyala terang. Api besar berkobar di sebelah sana, dengan sebuah hewan yang menggeliat-geliat tak menentu, mencoba menghilangkan api yang kini membakar tubuhnya.

Selesai sudah!

"Inooooooo!!!" Sakura terjatuh ke tanah. Ia menunduk. Sekalipun kini keadaan tak lagi gelap, rasanya percuma saat ia tak mampu melihat dimana sahabatnya kini berada. Ino hilang…

Bahu Sakura naik turun. Keringat yang tadi terus mengucur, kini terganti oleh aliran air mata. Kesedihan. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu hebat kini tengah ia derita.

Ino!! Berkali-kali hatinya berteriak demikian. Mulutnya serasa tak mampu lagi ia paksa bekerja. Hanya bergetar oleh tangis.

"Ino…."

Suara Sakura yang menyebut lirih sahabatnya, hanya mampu membuat Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Nyawa seorang gadis telah melayang karena ia tak mampu melindunginya!!

**-oOo-**

Sesekali pemuda dengan rambut ber-_style_ mirip ekor ayam itu memijit-mijit tengkuknya. Bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang rasanya nyaris copot dari lehernya, namun seluruh tubuhnya juga meneriakkan kata istirahat. Lelah akan semua yang selama dua hari ini ia hadapi.

Zombie. Monster. Tumbuhan liar. Kegelapan. Kematian. Dan Shikama….

Sasuke menghela nafas kala ia teringat kembali dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kemarin baru ia bunuh. Ah…membunuhkah namanya jika Shikamaru pun sebenernya telah mati?

Langit masih kelabu, namun tak sehitam kemarin. Setitik cahaya matahari menerobos menyinari bumi melalui sela-sela yang terbentuk oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelam di atas sana. Lumayan, setidaknya tak ada hujan dan guntur yang membuat suasana layaknya neraka ini semakin menyeramkan.

Sasuke terus melangkah. Kedua tangannya memegang rifle miliknya. Dan senjata Shikamaru yang beratnya tak seberapa, ia simpan di ranselnya.

Penampilannya sungguh payah. Raut lelah sungguh terlihat dari keadaannya. Bukan Sasuke yang akan selalu tampil sempurna dan elegan seperti biasanya. Kucel, kusut, dan kusam adalah keadaannya yang sekarang terlihat.

Sasuke berhenti. Ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Sepanjang ia mengedarkan pandangan, sesuai dugaannya, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang bisa ia rasa maupun ia lihat. Masih sunyi. Masih sepi, dengan sesekali angin lirih berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

Dimanakah ia sekarang berdiri? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia kini berdiri di antara bangunan-bangunan kokoh yang tegak di sekitarnya. Bangunan-bangunan berdinding besi dengan cerobong-cerobong asap yang ada di tiap atapnya di atas sana. Satu dua mobil kuno terlihat teronggok tak berharga di depan sana.

Entahlah, tempat macam apa ini. Jika dilihat dari struktur bangunannya, tempat ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah kawasan pabrik dan semacamnya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan semenjak ia mendarat di tempat ini, Sasuke terus memberi tatapan waspada pada sekelilingnya. Ditolehnya keadaan sekitar. Besi-besi yang berkarat sering ia lihat sepanjang perjalanan. Dan bau obat-obatan terasa jelas. Ah…apakah tempat ini adalah pabrik obat?

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat di hadapannya terbentang sebuah pagar yang terbuat dari kawat yang menjulang hingga beberapa puluh meter ke atas, seakan pagar itu membatasi pabrik ini dari jangkauan luar.

Danger! 10000 voltages!

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening saat membaca sebuah balok yang tertempel pada pagar kawat di depannya ini. Dan Sasuke tentu saja tak mau mati konyol tersengat listrik hanya untuk berusaha keluar dari sini dengan cara memanjat atau merobohkan pagar itu dengan tangannya.

Pasti! Pasti ada jalan lain!

Dan jalan lain itu memang ada saat mata onyx nya menatap sesuatu yang berada di dekat pagar listrik itu.

Sasuke melangkah maju, dan kini ia berada di dekat sebuah lift sederhana, yang terletak tepat tiga meter di depan pagar listrik itu. Lift ini terbuat dari besi, rapuh, berkarat. Lift ini bukanlah lift-lift mewah yang biasa dijumpai di mall atau apa, namun hanya berupa lift terbuka –tanpa ada atap ataupun dinding yang menutupnya. Hanya terdapat alas yang terbuat dari besi dan empat pilar besi bercat merah yang tertancap tegak menjulang ke atas dari keempat sudut alasnya.

Sasuke melangkah, menginjakkan kedua kakinya di alas lift itu. Pemuda itu memandang ke atas, mencari tahu, kemanakah lift ini akan membawanya nanti.

"Dan bagaimana caranya?" Pikir Sasuke. Tak ada tombol apapun di lift ini yang bisa membuatnya bergerak naik.

SREK!

Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang bergeser dari arah bawah. Ketika ia menunduk, ia sadar, kakinya barusan tanpa ia sengaja, menggeser sedikit sebuah benda dari tempatnya semula.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, dan diambilnya benda yang terbuat dari besi dan berwarna hitam itu.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat ia menyadari, benda apa yang kini tengah ada di tangannya.

Fire Arm! Sebuah senjata yang bisa menyemburkan api dari moncongnya. Hm…pasti ini bisa membantu Sasuke nanti. Apalagi ia tahu, persediaan peluru untuk rifle-nya mulai menipis.

Sasuke membiarkan Fire Arm itu kembali tergeletak di lantai. Ia tak mungkin memegangnya sementara kedua tangannya kini menggenggam rifle-nya dan ranselnya yang sudah penuh oleh senjata Shikamaru yang mencomot sebagian besar kapasitas ranselnya.

Sasuke berpikir lagi, bagaimana ia bisa naik dengan alat yang kemungkinan besar sudah bobrok dan tak berfungsi lagi ini. Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah saat ia melihat sebuah katrol kecil yang berbentuk bundar, dan terdapat di alas lift itu. Dan betapa Sasuke merasa bodoh saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seutas tali yang menjulur ke atas, tepat di samping lift itu.

Setelah mampu menebak apa yang harus ia lakukan, pemuda itu mulai mengayuh sebuah pengungkit katrol yang ada di dekat katrol di atas alas lift itu. Diputarnya gagang katrol itu, hingga perlahan-perlahan, benda yang sedang ia naiki itu mulai bergerak ke atas. Menimbulkan sedikit bunyi bising kala tali yang mengangkat katrol itu bergesekan dengan besi katrol.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menguatkan tenaganya untuk memutar penggerak katrol itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ternyata katrol ini tak sebobrok yang ia kira. Cukup berat untuk ukuran sebuah katrol sederhana.

Pemuda itu mendongak, dan umpatan kecil sejurus kemudian ia ucapkan kala ia menyadari bahwa ia harus memutar benda sialan itu lebih lama lagi.

"KHAAAKKKK…KHAAAKKK…."

Sebuah suara terdengar olehnya.

**-oOo-**

**Gaara: **Tuh, lo baca! Dua paragraf terakhir udah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa elo bakal mati di chapter depan! Rasain! Salah sendiri ngatain gua monyet! *gak nyambung*

**Sasuke: **Hah? Masak sih? Itu bukannya suara ring tone HP gue?

**Naruto: **=_=" Lo ingat? Di cerita ini elo gak bawa HP. Jadi kemungkinan Gaara benar, elo bakal mati! Itu adalah suara zombie lo, Sas!

**Sasuke: **Sialsialsialsialsial!!!!!

**Gaara: **Eh, orang kalo mau mati tuh ngucapin kalimat tobat, bukan password masuk neraka gitu!

**Sasuke: **Gue gak mau matiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

**Gaara: **Ntar kita hanya berjuang berdua, Naruto *merangkul Naruto*

**Sasuke: **Gak maoooooooooooo!!!

**Gaara: **Gak mau gue ama Naruto?

**Sasuke: **ARRRGGGHHH!! Oi, lo readers! Bujuk, rayu, ancem, terror, apapun, si Yuki buat gak ngebunuh gue, oke?! Apa elo mau di fic ini mengandung GaaNaru?!

**Gaara dan Naruto: **Kayaknya si Yuki juga ogah ngebuat SasuNaru deh…

**Sasuke: **Gue mohon! Gue gak mau mati! Gue mau jadi THE HERO yang keluar dari tempat aneh terkutuk itu!!

**Gaara: **Hn…makasih udah baca.

**Naruto: **Reviewnya jangan lupa yah!

**Sasuke: **WOI! Dengerin gue dong lo berdua! Sialan!

**Thanks to: No Name, Ikki, tenshi_kyuubi, Angga Uchiha Haruno, blackcat999, naruchiha, Yuu~, Miroku_Minoz, Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla, Masih istrinya Matt dan Near, Azuka Kanahara, squid, Tambal Panci, Senritsu Hayato, Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya, Hatake-Rie, Chiby Angel-chan, Naara Akira, Cekisa Amuz, NaMizu no Mai, Bloody Killer, Roy, Natsumi Kohinata, Cumanumpanglewat, FranbergH, Kirazu Haruka, Raiko Azawa, kakkoii-chan, Aoi no Tsuki, mellchaaa, dilia shiraishi, MiraIzError, Checo Lazzo, Min-Sunye, Kaze no Senritsu.**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk yang sudah review. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Makasih yang udah nambah ke alert. Makasih yang udah fave-in. Makasih untuk yang cuman ngelirik doang. Dan makasih yang udah kasih support, saran, pendapat, koreksi, dan semuanyah!**

_**Yukeh loves you all in total**_** *kasih cium jauh, ditimpuk bangkai zombie***

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**January 2010  
**

**~Yukeh Braginski~**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion!

**Yukeh: **langsung saja, saya update fic ini karena saya lagi iseng *?* XD Liburan satu hari, bukannya belajar, malah inetan. Jangan ditiru yah! Tapi contohlah! Lol. Oh ya, saya mohon do'anya supaya lulus dan diterima di Unair. Okay? Makasih ^^ met baca!

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Warning: AU, OOC. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

Sebuah suara menyerupai bunyi burung terdengar dari arah kejauhan. Sejenak, Sasuke menghentikan putaran katrol itu dan membuat lift itu berhenti menggantung pada ketinggian sekitar dua puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah. Ia memegang riflenya dengan erat sembari menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling, mencari apakah ada yang akan membahayakan nyawanya. Namun ketika tak ada yang ia lihat kecuali bangunan-bangunan besi mati yang tegak di sekelilingnya, pemuda itu kembali hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya memutar katrol.

Crak!

Bunyi sesuatu yang terinjak terdengar saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke putaran katrol di lift itu.

Pemuda itu menunduk, dan saat ia mengangkat kakinya, ia mendapati seekor ulat berwarna putih sebesar tiga jari tengah orang dewasa dan sepanjang lima belas senti. Ulat itu mengeluarkan sebuah cairan warna hitam kala ia telah terinjak oleh sepatu Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

Ulat? Sebesar ini?!?! Tapi…bagaimana bisa ulat ini terjatuh disini…?

"KHAAAKKK…KHAAKK...."

Suara burung itu sekarang terdengar sangat jelas, dari arah atas Sasuke. Dan saat pemuda itu mendongak, ia mendapati _suatu makhluk_ yang kini tengah terbang beberapa meter dari atas lift yang tengah ia naiki.

Makhluk yang menyerupai burung, dengan warna bulu abu-abu yang di sekujur tubuhnya. Sayapnya menyerupai sayap kelelawar, namun kepala dan tubuhnya menyerupai kepala dan tubuh serigala, dengan mata kuning menyala yang mengintai Sasuke dari atas sana. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mirip dengan tangan dan kaki manusia, dengan kuku-kuku kuat berwarna kuning yang berada di tiap ujung jarinya. Gigi-giginya yang runcing, terlihat menyeramkan kala _ia_ menggeram.

Dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata saat ia menyadari bahwa dari dada _makhluk_ yang telah terobek lebar itulah, tempat dimana ulat besar tadi berasal.

PLUK!

Satu ulat jatuh di dekat kaki Sasuke, dan pemuda itu langsung menembakkan satu peluru riflenya dan seketika membuat ulat itu kontan tak menggeliat lagi.

"Oke, jika hanya satu burung, aku bisa," pikir Sasuke sembari membidik _makhluk_ yang tengah terbang di atasnya itu.

"KHAAA…KHAAAA…." Bunyi _makhluk _itu terdengar nyaring, sebelum tubuhnya melayang jatuh karena peluru panas Sasuke telah menembus kepalanya.

BRAK! KRASAK!

Bunyi gemerasak itu terdengar saat tubuh _makhluk_ itu menghantam tanah di bawah sana setelah melayang bebas dari udara.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Mendapati tubuh_ makhluk_ yang menyerupai kelelawar dan serigala itu kini sudah tak bergerak lagi, dengan memuntahkan cairan hitam pekat dari kepalanya yang berlubang oleh timah panas Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah tak kaget lagi jika nanti akan menemui berbagai macam spesies aneh lebih banyak lagi. Berada di tempat terkutuk ini selama tiga hari, sudah membuat mentalnya menjadi terbiasa oleh keadaan daerah ini yang penuh bahaya, sarat akan ancaman. Dan membuat dirinya, tentu saja, semakin terbiasa untuk membunuh zombie-zombie dan monster-monster yang tampak oleh matanya.

Pemuda itu berbalik, hendak menuju ke pemutar katrol dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun, baru sedetik ia menyentuhkan tangannya di katrol itu, ia harus dikagetkan kembali oleh suara kepakan sayap. Bukan. Tak hanya sepasang sayap. Tapi…

Ketika pemuda itu mendongak, ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, tanda bahwa ia terkejut mendapati belasan _makhluk_ sejenis dengan yang barusan ia bunuh, kini tengah melayang terbang di atas Sasuke.

"KHHHAAAA…." Salah satu monster yang terbang tepat di atas Sasuke, mengembangkan dadanya, dan membuat dada berwarna abu-abu itu terbelah dan membuka lebar, mengeluarkan beberapa ekor ulat putih besar dari dalamnya.

PLUK! PLUK!

Ulat-ulat besar yang menjijikkan itu berjatuhan di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah sembari masih melihat ke atas. Mengamati _makhluk_-_makhluk_ terbang yang kini juga tengah mengintainya tajam dengan sepasang mata kuning mereka.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahang. Ia harus memusnahkan monster-monster ini jika ia ingin sampai ke atas sana. Tak ada cara lain!

Di pegangnya rifle-nya kuat-kuat, lalu dibidiknya salah satu _monster terbang_ itu.

Namun sayang, bukannya menjauh atau apa, saat salah satu monster berhasil Sasuke bunuh dan membuat_nya_ terjatuh ke tanah, belasan monster yang lain terbang, menukik turun, menuju ke Sasuke.

"KHAAAA….KHAAAA!!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Burung-burung itu sekaligus bersama-sama menukik turun, hendak menyerangnya. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tak mungkin ia bisa menembak mereka dalam satu bidikan sekaligus!

Sementara Sasuke berdiam diri, beberapa ekor ulat besar menggeliat ke arahnya. Siap membunuh Sasuke hanya dengan satu gigitan dari taring kecil yang ada di mulut kecil mereka.

"Sial!" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram sembari menatap pergerakan monster-monster burung itu di udara.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahang. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke bawah, menendang kecil senjata Fire Arm yang ada di bawahnya, dengan gerakan keatas, seperti mencungkit. Ketika senjata itu berada di udara, dengan sigap tangan Sasuke menyahutnya dan sebagai gantinya, rifle-nya ia biarkan jatuh ke bawah.

"KHHHAAA…KHAAAKK!!"

BWOOSSSHH!!

Semburan api keluar dari moncong senjata itu. Sasuke mengarahkannya ke sekelilingnya, ke segala arah darinya. Beberapa _monster burung_ itu terbakar dan terjatuh ke tanah saat kulitnya menyentuh api yang disemburkan oleh Fire Arm, dan beberapa lagi terbang menghindar.

Sasuke menoleh ke bawah dan segera membakar ulat-ulat yang sedang menggeliat ke arahnya. Tak ada satu detik, ulat-ulat itu telah mencair oleh api dari senjata Sasuke.

"KHHAAAKK…!"

Sasuke menoleh ke atas, monster burung yang tadi bisa menghindar, kini kembali menyerangnya. Malah semakin ganas. Sepasang matanya menatap Sasuke tajam, dengan cakar-cakar di kedua tangannya yang sudah melayang ke depan, siap mencabik tubuh Sasuke menjadi dua bagian dalam satu tarikan.

"Sial!" Sasuke kembali menyemburkan api dari senjatanya, membuat monster-monster itu kembali menghindar dan terbang beberapa meter di atas Sasuke, pada jarak di luar jangkauan semburan api Fire Arm.

PLUK! PLUK!

Belasan ekor ulat kembali berjatuhan. Beberapa terjatuh ke tanah, beberapa mendarat di alas lift yang sedang dinaiki Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan ulat-ulat itu. Monster-monster di atas sana itulah yang pertama-tama harus dimusnahkan. Untuk itu, pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Monster-monster itu tengah terbang pada jarak yang agak jauh darinya, di atas sana. Dan Fire Arm ini bukanlah senjata yang bisa digunakan terus menerus. Lagipula, percuma jika ia menghabiskan bahan bakar Fire Arm jika monster-monster itu terus saja menghindar.

Sasuke menunduk, dengan cepat ia mengambil riflenya, dan kembali menembaki monster-monster yang tengah melayang di atasnya sana itu.

BRAK! CTAS!

Beberapa monster telah berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Mereka terjatuh, melayang ke bawah, dan beberapa membentur pagar bermuatan listrik yang ada di dekat Sasuke. Tentu saja, dalam sekejap, tubuh monster yang menghantam pagar itu telah tersengat dengan kejutan yang sangat mematikan. Beberapa terpental ke luar pagar karena tembakan peluru Sasuke.

"KHAAA…KHAAA…!!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sembari memandang ke atas, menatap pada monster-monster yang kini terbang rendah di atasnya.

"Masih ada lima ekor," gumamnya. "Aku harus…"

"KHAAA!!"

WUSH! BRAK!

Satu monster dengan cepat menukik turun sembari melayangkan cakarnya, namun Sasuke segera terngkurap dan sebagai gantinya, pilar besi lift di dekat Sasuke patah seketika saat tangan kuat monster itu menabrak dan merobeknya.

"Hosh…hosh…" Sasuke menghela nafas. Belum sempat dia berdiri saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat celana jeansnya tertarik kecil. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seekor ulat tengah menggerogoti ujung dari celana Sasuke dengan mulut kecilnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke sembari mengarahkan rifle-nya ke ulat itu. Satu peluru cukup untuk membuat ulat itu terobek seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"KHHAAA!!"

WUSH!

Sasuke segera berguling ke samping saat satu monster menukik turun dan melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri, meletakkan kembali riflenya dan segera memungut lagi Fire Arm. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu mengarahkan semburan api Fire Arm ke monster-monster yang terbang rendah di atasnya itu. Namun seperti sebelumnya, mereka bisa menghindar dan hanya membuat Sasuke menghabiskan sia-sia bahan bakar Fire Arm itu.

Sasuke kembali mengambil rilfenya. Dibidiknya kembali monster-monster yang berada di atasnya itu.

Rentetan peluru pun terdengar, disusul dengan suara erangan keras dari monster-monster itu saat beberapa peluru panas menembus dada dan otaknya, membuat tubuh mereka terjatuh berdebum ke tanah.

"Hosh…hosh…" Sasuke memicingkan mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi mengarahkan bidikkannya pada satu monster lagi yang masih belum ia tembak, yang kini tengah terbang di atasnya. Sesekali mata Sasuke melirik ke bawah, mewaspadai pergerakan ulat-ulat putih yang menggeliat pelan, menuju ke arahnya.

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam pada satu ekor monster yang terbang ke atas. Ditariknya pelatuk rifle miliknya. Namun matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari, tak ada satupun peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh senjata itu.

Sasuke mencoba berkali-kali, namun tampaknya sama saja. Tak ada peluru yang keluar, dan akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari bahwa kali ini peluru rifle yang ia punya benar-benar telah kosong!

WUSH!

Sasuke kembali merunduk saat monster itu menukik turun dan mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah Sasuke, dan kemudian terbang ke atas lagi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghadapi monster itu dengan tangan kosong saja. Percuma jika dia menggunakan Fire Arm, toh pasti akan dihindari terus. Fire Arm tidak cocok digunakan pada objek sasaran yang bisa terbang, seperti yang kini tengah Sasuke hadapi.

Pemuda itu bangkit. Ia menunggu kesempatan saat monster itu kembali menukik turun.

Dan saat itu tiba, saat monster itu menukik turun dan melayangkan cakar kaki kanan depannya, Sasuke segera memegang kaki kanan depan monster itu sebelum kuku-kuku monster itu menyentuh kulitnya. Dan tangan Sasuke yang bebas segera menangkis serangan dari kaki kiri depan monster itu yang terayun beberapa saat setelah Sasuke mencekal kaki kanan depannya.

Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke melempar monster itu hingga tubuh monster itu menubruk keras pilar lift, dan dalam seketika pilar itu roboh dan jatuh berdebum keras ke atas tanah.

"KHHAAAA! KHAAA!!" Makhluk itu kembali terbang, meski kini ia hanya terbang rendah, sekitar 10 senti dari atas alas lift, di depan Sasuke.

WUSH!

_Dia _kembali menyerang Sasuke, namun Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya saat tangan monster itu hendak mencabiknya. Dan segera mungkin, Sasuke memegang leher monster itu dari samping dan sekuat tenaga, ia mematahkan tulang leher monster itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ketika menyadari bahwa tulang leher monster itu telah benar-benar patah, pemuda itu segera mencekal kuat sebelah sayap monster itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera melempar keras monster itu ke arah pagar listrik yang ada di depannya sana.

Ctas!

Bunyi itu terdengar saat tubuh monster itu tersengat oleh ribuan volt tegangan yang dimuat oleh pagar kawat itu.

BRUK!

Terakhir, monster yang telah hangus itu terjatuh ke tanah, bersama dengan belasan monster sejenis yang telah berhasil Sasuke lumpuhkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke bawah, menyahut Fire Arm nya dan segera membereskan ulat-ulat putih yang masih ada di dekatnya itu. Dalam sekejap, ulat-ulat itu telah sempurna terbakar, bahkan meleleh.

"Hosh…hosh…" Hembusan nafas Sasuke terdengar jelas, menyatakan betapa payah dan lelahnya keadaannya sekarang. Keringat hasil pertarungannya dengan monster-monster tadi bercucuran di sekujur wajah dan membasahi kemeja yang kini ia pakai.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah ke pemutar katrol. Dikayuhnya pemutar itu sekuat tenaga, sehingga lift yang telah menggantung di udara selama beberapa menit itu kini kembali bergerak ke atas.

GRAK!

Bunyi itu terdengar saat lift itu telah sampai pada tempat dimana benda itu memang akan berhenti.

Sasuke melangkah keluar, tentu saja sesudah ia menyandang ransel dan rifle nya. Sedangkan Fire Arm itu ia biarkan saja di lift. Sasuke pikir percuma, karena dipakai sedikit lagi saja, senjata itu pasti sudah tak dapat menyemburkan api dari dalamnya.

Sasuke melihat apa yang kini ada di depannya. Sebuah jembatan gantung yang terbuat dari besi. Rapuh. Bahkan beberapa bagian disana sudah berlubang. Dan beberapa meter di depan Sasuke, tepatnya di sisi kiri jembatan, terdapat sebuah menara dengan sebuah lubang jendela yang tepat menghadap ke arah jembatan. Entahlah. Mungkin bangunan itu salah satu bagian dari pabrik ini.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melangkah. Susah payah dia naik ke atas sini, dan apakah ia harus kembali lagi ke bawah? Hah! Yang benar saja!

KREK!

Bunyi itu terdengar begitu kaki Sasuke menapaki jembatan itu. Apalagi angin yang berhembus lirih pun, nampaknya bisa membuat jembatan ini terayun pelan.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke bawah, pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil saat melihat hamparan hijau lebat dan gelap yang menghiasi daerah di bawah sana. Mungkin itu hutan.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat tepi jembatan itu, dan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menggendong rifle-nya. Sesekali Sasuke berhenti saat ada angin yang berhembus dan membuat jembatan rapuh itu oleng pelan.

Setelah dirasanya bahwa jembatan itu mulai tenang, pemuda itu kembali melangkah perlahan. Hati-hati. Seolah-olah setiap saat besi jembatan yang ia injak bisa roboh dan seketika akan menjatuhkannya ke jurang hutan di bawah sana.

TLEK!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh di depannya. Dan ia terlambat untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya saat bom kecil di depannya itu meledak dan membuat jembatan yang ia naiki itu, tentu saja, seketika patah dan terpisah menjadi dua bagian.

Sasuke terlempar karena ledakan itu dan nyaris terjatuh ke jurang jika ia tidak mencengkeram erat tepi jembatan, dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya menggantung di udara. Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dengan menekan keras kedua tangannya di tepi jembatan itu. Dilihatnya, di lubang menara di seberang sana, seseorang berdiri, dengan sebuah benda yang memercikkan api di ujungnya.

"Sial!" ucap Sasuke. Saat ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang tergantung di udara itu untuk naik ke atas jembatan, pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya saat satu bom kecil mendarat tepat di atas jembatan, tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

Bom itu telah tersulut api di ujungnya. Dalam beberapa detik, akan benar-benar meledak.

Sasuke menoleh ke bawah. Hamparan pepohon besar nan gelap menyapa matanya. Lalu pemuda itu menghadap lagi ke depan, ke arah bom itu.

"Sial!"

Umpat Sasuke sebelum dengan sengaja, ia melepaskan cengkeraman kedua tangannya di tepi jembatan, dan membiarkan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

BLAR!

Dan jembatan itu kini benar-benar telah hancur sepenuhnya.

**-oOo-**

"Me-re-pot-kan!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan memberi penekanan kuat di tiap suku kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Terlihat sekali wajah lelah dan letihnya. Bukan karena ia sehabis bertarung dengan zombie atau monster kuat atau apa, namun lebih buruk! Ia tadi baru saja memikul tubuh dari seorang lelaki yang juga sekaligus menjadi rivalnya. Dan kini, setelah menungguinya untuk sadar dari pingsannya, Naruto hanya duduk bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ugh…" sosok yang tadi tergeletak payah di tanah itu itu mulai sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasakan rasa sakitnya pusing yang menghujam kepalanya, juga rasa ngilu yang entah kenapa, terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Heh…kau sudah bangun, ya?" ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai.

Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut hitam itu malah bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, untuk duduk di atas tanah, tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda dengan mata onyx hitam itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, mendekat ke arah batang sebuah pohon. Setelah sampai, disandarkannya punggungnya ke batang itu dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke! Kau tahu aku disini, tidak?" ujar Naruto menahan kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Diliriknya sekilas pemuda berjaket orange yang terduduk di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke sedikit terkaget menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa kini ia berhasil menemukan salah satu temannya, dan temannya itu masih hidup! Tak pernah ia selegah ini sebelumnya!

"K…kau…yang menolongku?" tanya Sasuke lirih, sembari menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya karena ia baru saja melempar dirinya sendiri ke jurang dari jembatan itu.

"Siapa lagi?" Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Ku temukan kau pingsan dan nyangkut di batu di sungai. Kau baru saja hanyut, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia memang tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, saat tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah, ia memejamkan mata. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan hantaman dan gesekan keras di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin gesekan antara dirinya dengan cabang-cabang pepohonan. Entahlah. Dan terakhir kali, Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin dan basah yang diserap oleh tubuhnya. Sesudah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Sasuke…" ujar Naruto dengan nada serius dan memelan. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, kita ada di daerah yang…."

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke segera. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, dan sedikit menahan sakit saat kedua kaki itu telah terbujur.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyangka, ada daerah seperti ini di atas bumi ini."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia malah mulai mencoba berdiri, meski begitu tubuhnya digerakkan, ia sudah merasa amat kepayahan.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencegah Sasuke untuk berdiri. "Istirahatlah dulu."

"Aku bukan bayi, jadi berhentilah sok jadi ibuku!" ujar Sasuke ketus, membuat Naruto menyesal tak membiarkan pemuda itu hanyut saja di sungai. Biar dimakan ama zombie ikan dan semacamnya.

Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke arah sungai yang ada di depannya sana.

Setelah sampai, pemuda itu duduk di tepi sungai, dan membiarkan kedua kakinya terendam di bawah air sungai yang jernih itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menampung air sungai, lalu dibawanya air yang ada di tangannya itu ke mukanya. Membasuh muka yang selama beberapa hari tak tersentuh oleh air. Sekaligus diminumnya air sungai itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang rasanya sudah benar-benar mengering.

Sasuke mendengar suara cipratan air, dan menyadari bahwa cipratan itu berasal dari kedua kaki Naruto yang juga baru saja terendam di bawah permukaan air sungai, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini?" ujar Naruto sembari memandang ke atas, ke langit kelabu yang sedikit memberi jalan bagi sinar matahari untuk menerobos menyinari bumi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia masih sibuk membasuh mukanya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Eh, bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru? Ku harap mereka selamat dan tidak terdampar disini," ujar Naruto sembari menghela nafas besar.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat ingin meminum air yang sudah ditampungnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Shikamaru…aku sudah bertemu dengannya," gumam Sasuke lirih, kali ini kedua tangannya sibuk membasuh kedua lengannya.

"Eh? benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut campur gembira. "Lalu? Dimana dia sekarang? Kalian terpisah lagi?"

"Dia sudah mati," sambung Sasuke dengan nada memelan, namun dengan ekspresi datar, seperti biasa, tanpa menunjukkan keibaan atau apa.

Senyum Naruto hilang, diganti dengan tatapan kedua matanya yang memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku yang membunuhnya," ujar Sasuke meneruskan. "Aku terpaksa. Dia sudah menjadi zombie karena sebelumnya dia telah mendapat luka dari serangan zombie. Darahnya menghitam, sama seperti darah makhluk-makhluk yang sejauh ini telah kita hadapi."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajah, dan kini kedua mata dengan iris warna biru itu menatap aliran tenang air sungai di depan mereka.

"Hhh…jadi menular yah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan, membuat Sasuke langsung menatap curiga padanya.

"Kau…apakah kau sudah mendapatkan luka dari mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Atau tepatnya, belum."

Sasuke menghela nafas legah. Untunglah, ia tidak harus membunuh temannya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sekarang, kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini," ujar Sasuke sembari kembali berdiri.

"Eh? kau kan baru bangun dari pingsanmu!" kata Naruto heran.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan sok jadi ibuku!" kata Sasuke acuh sembari mendekati ranselnya yang tergeletak di dekat pohon yang tadi ia sandari.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat ia menatap ranselnya.

Ransel…kenapa hanya ranselnya yang ia bawa? Dimana riflenya?

Sasuke mendecak lirih saat ia teringat bahwa rifle nya telah terjatuh saat ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berpegang pada tepi jembatan, agar ia tidak terjatuh ke jurang.

Dan kini…dengan apa ia bisa bertarung?!

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya senjata," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Lho…itu…" Naruto menatap moncong sebuah senjata yang menyembul keluar dari ransel Sasuke.

"Itu milik Shikamaru," jawab Sasuke. "Rifle-ku terjatuh. Dan senjata Shikamaru sudah kehabisan peluru."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke kembali melangkah, menuju ranselnya disana, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"_Apa dia gak takut karena kehilangan rifle-nya dan tak bisa melindungi diri?"_ pikir pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sembari langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berjalan dengan menjinjing ranselnya di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak menyandang ransel itu, karena pasti akan membuat bahunya yang lumayan sakit, langsung mengalami patah tulang.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang."

"Memangnya kau tahu jalannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, saat semak-semak di depan mereka, disamping kiri jalan, mengeluarkan bunyi gemerasak.

Naruto sudah siap mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah semak-semak itu, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari memberi tatapan waspada dan siap menyerang dengan tangan kosong jika ada bahaya.

DOR!

"Kyaaa!!"

Suara jeritan seorang perempuan terdengar begitu Naruto melesatkan peluru shotgunnya ke arah semak-semak itu.

"Jeritan ini…" ujar Naruto. "Familiar…"

SRAK!

Dua orang keluar dari semak-semak itu. Bukan, tiga orang. Satu orang diantaranya pingsan dan berada dalam gendongan seorang lelaki, dan seorang gadis lagi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura! Ino!" teriak Naruto melihat dua temannya itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun tak dapat ia sembunyikan raut legah yang terpancar dari wajahnya saat ia mendapati dua temannya itu dalam keadaan selamat.

Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka, dan Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusulnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto menatap teman gadisnya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Memang, bukanlah Sakura yang selalu tampak modis seperti biasanya. Tapi melihat kedua temannya itu selamat saja, rasanya sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura memeluk pemuda itu, temannya. Air matanya meleleh, membasahi pipi putihnya yang kusam. "Naruto…"

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap pada pemuda yang kini tengah membawa Ino dalam gendongannya. Dan Ino terpejam dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di punggung pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Sasuke…" Sakura kini menatap pada pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, meski hanya wajah dingin dan angkuh yang masih ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Namun Sakura tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke senang, gembira mendapati dirinya dan Ino selamat.

"Ugh," pemuda yang menggendong Ino mengeluh dan mengernyit sakit. Membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke, seketika langsung menatap padanya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto heran, yang langsung membuat Sakura menjitak kepalanya keras. "Aduh! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Gara-gara kau, Gaara jadi kena peluru mu! Untung cuman kegores saja, gak nancap!" ujar Sakura sembari kembali menoleh ke Gaara. "Gaara, ayo kita istirahat disana. Aku akan mengobatimu," ujar Sakura sembari menuntun Gaara ke sebuah pohon.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap Gaara dan Sakura yang tengah menjauh, menuju ke sebuah pohon besar.

"Gaara?" Naruto mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia heran.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari ikut melangkah, menuju ke arah Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hati-hati," kata Sakura saat Gaara menurunkan Ino yang pingsan, dari gendongannya untuk dibaringkan ke tanah. Setelah itu, Gaara segera duduk dan menyandarkan diri ke batang pohon itu. Sebelah tangannya, mencengkeram erat sebelah lengannya yang mengucurkan darah, akibat terkena gesekan dari peluru Naruto yang melesat ke arahnya dan berhasil ia hindari.

"Ino kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam tasnya, juga secarik kain perban.

"Pingsan. Dia habis terperosok ke dalam lubang jebakan di atas tanah di dalam hutan," ujar Sakura. Kali ini gadis itu sibuk membersihkan darah di lengan Gaara, lalu meneteskan sebuah cairan dari botol kecil, di atas luka itu. Entahlah, Naruto tak mau menanyakan cairan apa itu. "Tadinya ku kira dia telah mati diculik zombie atau monster," Sakura kini melilit kain perban ke luka Gaara dan mengikatnya sedemikian rupa, untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. "Nah, sudah selesai!" katanya tersenyum.

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang berada di punggung Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura, bukannya itu ranselku?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku menemukannya di tangga sebuah jalan. Tenang saja, aku tak menggunakan apapun yang kau punya di dalam ranselmu."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan dagunya.

"Eh, Teme, sopan dikit napa sih?" sikut Naruto kesal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melukainya," sindir Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Dia Gaara, dia penduduk asli sini," ujar Sakura.

"HAH!?" Naruto memasang wajah cengok. "Kok bisa masih idup?!"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Eh, Dobe, sopan dikit napa sih?" ujarnya meniru perkataan Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Sakura sembari mengamati Gaara yang memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi rasa lelah.

"Tidak masuk akal," kata Naruto.

Sakura masih menatap Gaara.

"Selama kami disini, dialah satu-satunya pelindungku dan Ino. Jika kami gak bertemu dia…," Sakura menghela nafas sembari tertawa pelan dan singkat. "Entahlah."

"Apa dia tahu jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Untuk itulah dia membawaku dan Ino sampai disini."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Segera, ia membuka ranselnya yang sedang digendong Sakura.

"Naruto, apaan, sih?" ujar Sakura terkaget.

Naruto hanya diam, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Buku yang tersusun dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dijepret jadi satu.

"Kau bilang, Gaara adalah penduduk asli sini, kan?" tanya Naruto yang direspon Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kalau begitu, dia pasti tahu ini!" Naruto menyodorkan buku yang ia pegang. "Aku belum membacanya karena keseluruhan isinya memakai bahasa Inggris."

Sakura mengambil buku yang Naruto sodorkan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati heran sembari masih tetap berdiri.

"Itu buku yang Ayah tulis," ujar Gaara setelah melirik sekilas pada lembaran buku yang dipegang Sakura. "Ayahku adalah dokter daerah ini."

"HAH?!" Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ternganga kecil, dan Sasuke hanya membelalakkan mata sedikit, sekilas.

"Ayahku yang menemukan virus itu pada mayat pertama yang diduga zombie, di daerah ini," lanjut Gaara.

Semua terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan Gaara ucapkan selanjutnya.

Lelaki dengan mata biru muda itu memandang kosong ke tanah di depannya, kepalanya agak tertunduk.

"Sebelumnya, daerah kami adalah daerah yang makmur. Tenang," ujar Gaara lirih. "Meskipun daerah ini adalah daerah yang terasing dari dunia luar, bahkan di peta atau di globe, tak akan bisa kalian temui, tapi kami merasa apa yang kami butuhkan, semua ada disini. Kami mampu menyediakan semua keperluan warga dengan apa yang kami bisa, dengan apa yang kami punya, dengan alam yang kami miliki."

"Memangnya…Negara mu ini namanya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"**Heischgrad **bukanlah sebuah Negara. Seluruh kawasan ini bahkan tak lebih besar dari pulau Cyprus. Tak ada pemerintahan, tak ada undang-undang. Kami hidup dengan saling menghargai dan hanya menggunakan norma sebagai peraturan," jawab Gaara.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang kau adalah penduduk asli sini, lalu kenapa kau mengerti bahasa kami, bahasa Jepang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mudah saja, karena sesungguhnya aku juga merupakan warga asli Jepang," ujar Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis. "Asal kalian tahu, kami semua yang berada disini adalah manusia yang terbuang. Manusia yang memilih untuk menyendiri dengan mereka yang juga merasa terasingkan, untuk memulai kehidupan baru."

"Terbuang bagaimana?"

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Sesungguhnya, ini adalah pulau tempat dimana manusia yang dibenci dan dianggap membahayakan oleh para penguasa di luar sana, akan diasingkan."

"Ah…?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Seperti Ayahku," Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Sebagai dokter, ia telah membuat suatu percobaan medis yang dianggap dunia luar berbahaya dan tak masuk akal. Akhirnya, Ayah dan kami sekeluarga, diungsikan kesini."

"Lalu, bagaimana tentang zombie-zombie dan monster disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Ayah adalah satu-satunya orang di sini yang meneliti kematian tak wajar salah seorang warga, setelah sebelumnya warga itu bersikap aneh dan berusaha memakan sesama manusia." Gaara menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tak sempat dijelaskan oleh Ayah, karena… karena Ayah keburu terbunuh oleh salah satu warga yang sudah tertular."

"Maaf, Gaara," ujar Sakura merasa iba.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Gaara ataupun yang lain, tak ada yang mau menyumbang suara. Hanya suara aliran air sungai yang tenang itulah yang terdengar di tengah suasana yang sepi ini. Sunyi.

"Aku tak tahu, bagaimana virus aneh itu bisa berjangkit di daerah ini," ujar Gaara lirih, mirip sebuah keluhan.

"Tentu saja, ada asap, pasti ada api kan, Gaara?" ujar sebuah suara.

Mereka berempat menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang berambut hitam panjang, tengah melayang di udara di depan mereka dengan kedua sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"Paman…," gumam Gaara membelalakkan matanya menatap sosok itu.

BRUK! Sebuah tubuh dari manusia terlempar dari tangan sosok itu, tubuh yang telah tanpa kepala, dengan masih memakai seragam kemiliteran yang masih melekat di badan mayat itu.

"Dia sudah tidak berguna! Bwuahahahahaha!!" sosok itu tergelak sembari membusungkan dadanya, tertawa angkuh, dan entah mengapa, terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura, mengamati sosok mayat tanpa kepala yang tergeletak di depan mereka.

Di seragam kemiliteran itu, terdapat sebuah lencana yang terukir deretan huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama.

"Komandan Kabuto!"

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: ****Bentar deh…perasaan kok Sasuke dikeroyok mulu yah? –w- Gak manusia cewek, gak manusia cowok, bahkan para monster dan zombie pun kayaknya nepsong amat ama Sasuke! XD –disembur avtur-**

**Okeh, saya udah semaksimal mungkin ngedeskrip ciri fisik dari kelelawar-serigala-manusia itu. Bisa bayangin gimana bentuknya? :D**

**Kali ini tak ada talkshow karena saya lagi gak mood ngelawak :D Makasih ya udah baca. Sori kalo deskrip katrolnya agak ribet. Yah... I've done my best! ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Semoga siswa kelas 3 SMA/SMP/6 SD lulus semua tahun ini. Amin :D**

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**April, 12 days before PMDK XD**

**~yukeh~**


	9. Chapter 9: Heischgrad, Revealed

**Yukeh: **Ya ampuuuunnnn. Saya tidak tahu apakah saya layak mendapatkan maaf dari para _readers_ karena meninggalkan fic ini selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi sungguh, inspirasi saya mandeg total saat chapter 8 lalu, dan baru ini saya bisa melanjutkan hingga satu chapter lagi.

Yang saya harap adalah penerimaan maaf dari para readers Dark Blood. Bahkan masih ada yang mau review dan fave/alert akhir-akhir, tak peduli bahwa fic ini adalah fic lama yang udah penuh sarang laba-laba (?). Maaf sekali.

Dan saya harap bahwa **kalian masih ingat jalan cerita**, meski tidak keseluruhan, tapi _at least_, sebagian besar. Setidaknya, ingat chapter lalu kayak gimana lah. Kalau tidak, coba baca ulang. Karena chapter ini sedikit banyak masih **berkaitan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. **Tapi okelah, untuk chapter kali ini saja, saya sediakan intipan beberapa poin penting dari chapter yang lalu :D

Maaf sekali. Maaf sekali. Maaf sekali /bungkuk90derajat/

* * *

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Genre: Adventure/Action/Horror/Mystery**

**Warning: AU, a little bit of OoC-ness, character death. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Chapter yang Lalu:**

"Siapa lagi?" Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Ku temukan kau pingsan dan nyangkut di batu di sungai. Kau baru saja hanyut, ya?" tanya Naruto.

::

"Shikamaru…aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya. Aku terpaksa. Dia sudah menjadi zombie karena sebelumnya dia telah mendapat luka dari serangan zombie. Darahnya menghitam, sama seperti darah makhluk-makhluk yang sejauh ini telah kita hadapi."

::

"Sakura! Ino!"

::

"Ino kenapa, Sakura?"

"Pingsan. Dia habis terperosok ke dalam lubang jebakan di atas tanah di dalam hutan. Tadinya ku kira dia telah mati diculik zombie atau monster."

::

"Dia Gaara, dia penduduk asli sini."

::

"Itu buku yang Ayah tulis. Ayahku adalah dokter daerah ini. Ayahku yang menemukan virus itu pada mayat pertama yang diduga zombie, di daerah ini."

::

"**Heischgrad **bukanlah sebuah Negara. Seluruh kawasan ini bahkan tak lebih besar dari pulau Cyprus. Tak ada pemerintahan, tak ada undang-undang. Kami hidup dengan saling menghargai dan hanya menggunakan norma sebagai peraturan."

::

"Aku tak tahu, bagaimana virus aneh itu bisa berjangkit di daerah ini."

::

"Komandan Kabuto!"

**-oOo-**

_Sosok_ itu tergelak keras. Tertawa sedemikian keras dan menunjukkan nada kemenangan dalam gelak tawanya.

"Paman Orochimaru!" kata Gaara yang masih tak lepas pandang dari lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Ditatapnya Orochimaru dengan pandangan sedemikian rupa, hingga jika pandangan Gaara bisa berkata, mungkin yang kalimat yang keluar dari matanya adalah _'Mengapa kau masih hidup?'_

Sakura berjalan mundur, menjauhi mayat Komandan-nya—Kabuto, dan tanpa sadar, ia terjatuh duduk di tanah dengan tubuh gemetar. Naruto masih bergeming memandang sosok mayat tanpa kepala di depannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang segera mendapat firasat buruk, menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Orochimaru yang masih mengepakkan pelan kedua sayap hitamnya, di depan mereka.

Orochimaru berhenti tertawa. Ia mengganti tawanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Bukan, itu bukan senyum. Melainkan seringai. Seringai yang sama sekali belum pernah Gaara lihat, dan entah kenapa, seringai Orochimaru itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Seolah di balik seringai itu, telah dipersiapkan berbagai macam bahaya yang akan menimpa Gaara dan teman-teman barunya.

"Heh… Gaara. Kenapa kau menatap pamanmu ini sedemikian rupa?" Orochimaru menyeringai makin lebar. "Tidakkah kau senang mendapati salah satu keluargamu yang masih hidup?" Orochimaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Ku kira hanya aku satu-satunya penduduk sini yang masih hidup. Kau hebat, Gaara."

Sedangkan Gaara membuka mulutnya sedikit, matanya masih terpaku menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan kaget, bercampur dengan rasa sulit percaya. Perlahan, kepalanya menggeleng, menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak mempercayai apa yang sekarang ia lihat, dan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Gaara. Bagaimana bisa pamannya ini sekarang bisa ada di hadapannya dan berbicara dengannya? Bukankah dulu Gaara melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Pamannya itu telah tewas terbunuh oleh _zombie_?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran sekaligus jengkelnya.

Apa-apaan? Orang di depannya ini pasti bukan manusia biasa! Lihat, dia bahkan mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam! Tetapi, jika dia _zombie_, mengapa ia masih bisa mengenali Gaara sebagai keponakannya?

Pandangan Orochimaru beralih pada Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam, penuh kewaspadaan.

"Oh… Ada manusia lain toh. Mereka ini temanmu, Gaara?" tanya Orochimaru sembari tak lepas pandang dari Sasuke.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele!" Naruto mengarahkan moncong _shotgun_-nya ke arah Orochimaru. Kedua mata Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan liar, dengan geram. "Kau! Kenapa kau bunuh Komandan kami, makhluk aneh!?" teriaknya.

Bukannya merasa takut akan ancaman senjata Naruto, Orochimaru malah tergelak. Seolah-olah yang Naruto arahkan padanya hanyalah sebuah senjata mainan berisi air. Tak perlu ditakuti.

"Benda seperti itu tak bisa melukaiku," Orochimaru menunjuk senjata Naruto. "Baiklah, karena kalian akan mati, aku rela menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

"Cepat jawab, Bodoh!"

DOR!

Satu timah panas dimuntahkan oleh peluru Naruto, dengan dada kiri Orochimaru sebagai sasaran tembaknya. Namun, sia-sia. Peluru Naruto hanya terpental begitu saja saat sebelah sayap Orochimaru menekuk ke depan, melindungi dirinya dari lesatan peluru Naruto.

Sedangkan, tak hanya Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura pun ternganga melihat hal itu. Terbuat dari apakah sayap Orochimaru hingga peluru yang terlontarkan dari _shotgun_ pun tak mampu melukainya barang sedikit saja? Bahkan peluru terpental dengan demikian mudahnya!

"Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Aku heran, mengapa Kabuto bisa mempunyai anak buah sepertimu," ujar Orochimaru bersamaan dengan membukanya sayapnya kembali ke belakang punggungnya, "Kau pikir, kenapa pesawat kalian bisa begitu saja dengan mudahnya, terbakar di udara? Apa kalian tak pernah menduga ada kemungkinan bahwa pesawat itu telah disabotase?"

Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya kala apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru barusan, memang benar adanya. Sebelumnya, mereka memang hanya menganggap bahwa kecelakaan pesawat itu memang murni kesalahan pihak pengamat cuaca. Tetapi…

Mendengar suara letupan yang demikian keras, Ino membuka mata, tersadar dari pingsannya yang telah berlangsung selama beberapa jam tadi. Begitu membuka mata dan mendapati manusia dengan kedua sayap hitam di punggungnya, yang berdiri di depan Gaara, Sakura, dan juga…. Ah … Naruto dan Sasuke, Ino menganga kecil. Rasa pusing begitu matanya membuka, langsung lenyap begitu saja saat menyadari betapa menyeramkan dan terasa berbahayanya sosok itu.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kabuto adalah anak buahku. Dia memang sengaja kusuruh secara langsung, untuk membawa beberapa manusia ke daerah ini. Namun sayang, karena ada kelalaiannya, pesawat itu terbakar, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa korban saja yang bisa ia berikan padaku," ujar Orochimaru sembari memandang Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" ujar Ino keras, membuat Sakura dan yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Ino," Sakura langsung mendekat pada Ino yang menatap tegas pada Orochimaru. Bukan tatapan seorang gadis penakut dan cengeng seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Kali ini, pandangan Ino lain. Pandangan seorang gadis yang berani melawan. Berusaha mengalahkan rasa gentarnya.

"Jika kau memang menyuruhnya secara langsung, mengapa ia bisa selamat dari daerah ini? Bukankah daerah ini penuh dengan _zombie_ dan _monster_ yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang ia temui?" lanjut Ino.

"Mudah saja. Karena aku memberitahu dia _jalan_ yang aman," ujar Orochimaru. "Rahasia, yang hanya Kabuto dan aku saja yang mengetahuinya."

Tatapan Gaara yang semula hanya berupa sorot penasaran, kini berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan yang geram. Kedua rahangnya menutup rapat, menahan, atau lebih tepatnya, mempersiapkan apa yang akan ingin ia lontarkan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, seolah ia sedang menggenggam apa yang ia tidak ingin lepaskan.

"Paman ini apa?!" teriak Gaara sembari membelalak marah. "Kenapa Paman berwujud seperti ini? Bukankah waktu itu Paman sudah mati?!"

Gaara tersengal-sengal. Bukan karena merasa capek setelah berteriak keras sedemikan rupa, melainkan karena ia menahan marah. Menahan kesal. Dan ia merasa bahwa selama ini ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Orochimaru kembali tertawa. Keras. Kali ini lebih keras. Seolah kata-kata Gaara barusan adalah sebuah lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pelawak.

Tawa Orochimaru berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan sedikit seringai buas di bibirnya.

"Karena aku, Pamanmu, adalah satu-satunya orang yang menciptakan virus itu."

WUSSSHHH…

Suara angin yang bertiup lirih terdengar. Membuat helai-helai rambut enam orang yang ada di tepi sungai itu, sedikit bergoyang karenanya. Sesekali terdengar suara gemericik aliran air dari sungai.

Sedangkan enam orang pemuda di sana hanya terdiam. Tak mampu berucap apa-apa karena apa yang barusan mereka dengar, seolah-olah merupakan hal yang tak masuk akal dan tak perlu mendapat tanggapan. Seolah-olah sebuah hal yang begitu mengejutkan, hingga membuat lidah mereka kelu seketika.

"Kau tahu, Gaara, sebelum dipindahkan kemari, aku dan Ayahmu adalah sebuah rekan. Kami berdua adalah seorang dokter dan ilmuan medis yang handal, yang terkenal, dan beberapa kali menemukan obat untuk berbagai penyakit. Ayahmu dan aku adalah sebuah rekan yang terkenal kompak. Jika dia menemukan suatu metode penyembuhan, aku akan mendukungnya dan membantunya untuk mengembangkan metode itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya," kata Orochimaru sembari bergerak pelan—dengan melayang rendah— ke arah samping, beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Waktu itu, aku melakukan sebuah penelitian. Aku berpikir untuk mengubah struktur morfologi sebuah makhluk, terutama bakteri pathogen yang waktu itu menjadi sumber utama sebuah penyakit. Aku berpikir untuk menhilangkan bagian-bagian dari bakteri itu yang bisa membuatnya bersifat parasit, atau menambahkan beberapa bagian dari bakteri saprofit atau apatogen ke dalam tubuh bakteri pathogen," Orochimaru masih berkata, sedangkan keempat pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, sembari mendengarkan apa yang Orochimaru ceritakan.

"Seperti biasa, Ayahmu setuju, dan ia membantuku untuk mengembangkan ideku itu. Untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, tentu saja," Orochimaru berhenti bergerak. Ditatapnya keenam pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan tajam. "Tapi apa yang kudapat sebagai imbalan dari ide cemerlangku?! Dunia luar disana menolak mentah-mentah ideku dengan alasan bahwa ideku itu tidak masuk akal dan dan mustahil untuk dijadikan kenyataan! Mereka malah dengan tanpa alasan, menuduhku dan Ayahmu bahwa kami telah membuat suatu penelitian yang ilegal dan membahayakan dunia! Mereka bahkan mengadiliku dan Ayahmu secara terbuka, disaksikan oleh seluruh warga dunia lewat media massa, dan menuduh kami sebagai ilmuan yang sesat, yang melenceng dari hukum alam dan medis!" suara Orochimaru mengeras. Matanya membelalak kala ia berteriak demikian. "Dan apa akhirnya yang kudapat? Aku dan keluargaku, diungsikan ke pulau ini! Pulau tempat manusia yang dinilai tak layak hidup! Pulau terpencil dan bahkan terrahasiakan oleh dunia luar sana!"

Sejenak, suasana kembali hening. Baik Orochimaru maupun Gaara dan yang lain, tidak bersuara. Mereka hanya terdiam mematung, hanya menanti apa yang akan Orochimaru katakan selanjutnya. Terutama Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Pamannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia memang marah. Ia memang kesal akan Pamannya yang membuat desanya menjadi seperti ini! Namun ia juga merasa tak pernah menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya, apa yang telah Orochimaru ucapkan barusan itulah alasan mengapa Ayah Gaara diasingkan ke pulau ini. Sebelumnya, Gaara tak pernah mengerti, kenapa Ayahnya bisa dibawa kemari oleh pemerintah. Yang Gaara dengar dari penjelasan Ayahnya kala itu, Ayahnya hanya dituduh membuat suatu penelitian yang dianggap mengancam dunia. Dan Ayah Gaara tak memberikan keterangan apa-apa lagi lebih dari itu.

"Aku merasa dendam pada mereka yang ada di luar sana," suara Orochimaru memelan. Ia kembali mengepak-kepakkan kecil kedua sayapnya. "Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang egois yang menjabat di dunia pemerintahan. Mereka sama sekali tak menghargai usahaku. Untuk itulah, aku mulai berpikir untuk menciptakan spesies-spesies baru. Spesies yang mengerikan, yang suatu saat bisa mengambil alih dunia ini. Spesies-spesies yang akan ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang otaknya hanya terisi oleh kekuasaan di luar sana. Dan karena dendamku, karena semangatku agar bisa membuktikan eksistensiku di dunia ini, semangatku agar aku diakui sebagai ilmuan handal, aku berhasil menciptakan menciptakan sebuah virus dengan mutasi. Virus yang akan mengubah total manusia dan _hospes_**(1)** apapun yang ia hinggapi. Baik secara fisik, maupun sifat, akan mampu ia ubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam saja. Dan kalian lihat diriku?" Orochimaru merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari melebarkan sayapnya. Membuat dirinya tampak begitu kokoh. "Dan kau tahu Kabuto? Dia adalah kenalan baikku, satu-satunya orang selain Ayah Gaara, yang mengerti akan pentingnya penelitianku bagi dunia medis. Satu-satunya orang yang mendukung niatku. Dan saat aku terasing di sini, dia pula satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyelinap kemari tanpa diketahui oleh para pemerintah dunia luar. Dan setelah semua penduduk di sini berhasil kuubah menjadi _zombie_ dan _monster_, aku merasa bahwa jumlah mereka tidak cukup untuk mewujudkan impianku untuk meneror dunia luar. Maka aku sering menyuruh Kabuto untuk mencari cara, bagaimana agar ada orang dunia luar yang bisa singgah kemari, dan bisa kujadikan kelinci percobaanku berikutnya."

Orochimaru terbang mendekat beberapa senti ke depan, menuju ke arah Gaara dan yang lain.

"Termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku berhasil membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini, membuatku menjadi penguasa daerah ini. Dan akan menjadikan diriku sebagai penguasa dunia luar…." Kata-kata Orochimaru terputus sementara. "Dengan bantuan para _zombie_ dan _monster_ yang telah kuciptakan."

Naruto terkejut saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba, _shotgun_-nya terampas oleh Gaara. Dan pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan geram, segera menarik pelatuk _shotgun_ itu dan membuat satu timah panas melesat ke arah lengan Orochimaru tanpa mampu Orochimaru duga ataupun mampu ia telak.

Orochimaru hanya tertawa hambar saat melihat lengannya yang meneteskan cairan berwarna merah. Membuat tanah coklat di bawahnya ternodahi oleh pekatnya warna merah darahnya itu.

"Kau payah, Keponakanku," ujar Orochimaru sembari tersenyum merendahkan pada Gaara. "Jika kau punya kesempatan sebagus tadi, harusnya kau membidik jantungku, bukan lenganku. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja," kata Orochimaru sembari menjilat darah yang mengucur dari lengannya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukannya?!" teriak Gaara keras. Marah. Geram. Bercampur dengan kecewa, "Padahal kau merasakan apa yang kami rasakan! Kau juga merasa bahwa dirimu juga terbuang, sama seperti kami! Harusnya kau tahu, bukan hanya kau saja yang kecewa pada dunia luar! Tapi semua yang ada di sini juga! Harusnya kau tahu pula, bahwa kami telah hidup di Heischgrad dengan rela. Karena kami telah menemukan semua orang yang bernasib sama seperti kita! Tetapi, kenapa kau tega memperlakukan mereka sebagai uji coba penelitian konyolmu itu?!"

Sasuke hanya menatap pada Gaara dengan ekspresi datar, sama seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Dan Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan iba.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino menahan tangis saat ia lihat betapa marahnya Gaara sekarang. Betapa kuatnya rasa sakit dan kecewa yang tersorot dari pandangan mata Gaara. Bahkan kini kedua mata pemuda itu telah basah. Butir demi butir air mata telah jatuh ke pipinya. Air mata sedih. Air mata kecewa. Berbalut dengan rasa marah dan tidak terima. Selama beberapa hari bersama Gaara, kedua gadis itu seolah mengenal pemuda itu dengan baik. Gaara adalah pemuda yang berani. Bertanggung jawab, menepati janjinya untuk berusaha membawa Sakura dan Ino keluar dari Heischgrad dengan selamat dan melindunginya. Tak pernah Sakura lihat Gaara gentar. Tak ada pula rasa sedih atau luka saat Gaara menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya. Ia begitu tegar. Begitu kuat. Tetapi sekarang…

"Hanya demi dendammu itu, kau membuat semua penduduk di sini menjadi mayat hidup! KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA! Kau juga telah meruntuhkan respekku kepadamu. Kupikir kau adalah korban dari kekejaman pemerintah, seperti Ayah. Kupikir kau juga mengerti perasaan semua orang yang terbuang ke Heischgrad! Tetapi apa yang sekarang kulihat? Hanya monster keji berwujud Pamanku! Monster keji yang telah membunuh Ayah dan keluargaku! Monster keji yang dengan tega membuat semua penduduk di sini sebagai percobaan dan untuk menaklukkan dunia! MAKHLUK MACAM APA KAU?!"

Orochimaru terdiam. Ia melihat bagaimana beringasnya ekspresi yang Gaara tunjukkan, baik dari mimik wajah maupun tatapannya. Orochimaru tahu, ini adalah kali pertama ia lihat Keponakannya itu menangis. Bahkan saat keluarganya terasingkan ke Heischgrad, Orochimaru hanya melihat Gaara yang terdiam saja sembari tersenyum pahit, tanpa sedikitpun ada tetes air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya.

"'Makhluk macam apa kau'?" Orochimaru menirukan ucapan Gaara barusan sembari tertawa menghina. "Aku adalah orang yang akan mengubah dunia luar! Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan disembah! Mereka, para manusia luar yang mau hidup, akan mengemis padaku, meratap di bawah kakiku agar aku sudi mengasihani mereka! Karena apa? Karena aku mempunyai penangkalnya," Orochimaru tersenyum puas. "Ramuan yang bisa melumpuhkan virus yang kuciptakan dalam selang waktu paling lama dua jam setelah manusia itu tertular. Itulah alasan mengapa sekarang aku masih bisa hidup sekalipun kala itu aku telah mendapat gigitan dari satu _zombie_ dan pingsan. Ya, pingsan. Aku tidak mati," kata Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Ayahku juga?!" teriak Gaara, kali ini suaranya melirih, terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit dan pahit yang menghujam dadanya. Menghujam perasaannya. Lelah akan berteriak karena ia tak akan mampu mengembalikan semuanya. Kedua matanya menyipit, menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan getir. "Bukankah Ayahku adalah orang yang selalu mendukungmu?!"

"Hey, aku tidak membunuh Ayahmu," ujar Orochimaru sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia dibunuh oleh salah seorang warga, bukan? Ayahmu tidak pernah kuberitahu apa rencanaku. Apa yang ada di pikiranku, karena kuyakin, ia pasti menentangnya. Ayahmu itu sangat lembek, kau tahu 'kan, Gaara? Ayahmu hanya bisa menemukan ada sebuah virus aneh yang terdapat dalam salah satu mayat warga yang sudah terinfeksi. Dia tidak sempat menemukan obat untuk menanggulangi virus ini. Dia sudah keburu dibunuh. Itu bukanlah salahku," ujar Orochimaru sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak ingin dunia luar mengetahui rencana yang sedang kuwujudkan," ujarnya dengan nada pelan, dengan tatapan yang penuh ancaman.

WUSH! GREP!

Orochimaru dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan tak dapat terduga, terbang dan melaju ke arah Sakura dan mencengkeramkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Sakura dengan kuat, lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Sakura hingga membentur pada pohon di belakang sana.

"Terima kasih pada Komandanmu yang telah membawa kalian ke sini," gumam Orochimaru sembari memperkuat tekanan tangannya ke leher Sakura.

"Ugh…" Sakura mengernyit sakit, sembari kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Orochimaru di lehernya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke keras saat melihat gadis itu tak berdaya di tangan Orochimaru.

Sasuke segera menyahut _shotgun_ yang berada di tangan Gaara. Dan pemuda berambut _spike_ itu segera menarik pelatuk _shotgun_ setelah menjadikan kepala bagian belakang Orochimaru sebagai sasaran bidikan.

DOR!

"Ugh!"

BRUK! Satu tubuh terjatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke menurunkan _shotgun_ itu dengan terkaget. Tak hanya dia, Gaara, Ino dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun seketika membatu.

Bukan. Orochimaru masih berdiri tegak di depan sana. Saat peluru Sasuke terlesatkan, Orochimaru membalik posisinya dengan Sakura dan menjadikan gadis bermata dengan pupil _emerald_ itu sebagai tameng dari lesatan peluru Sasuke.

Dan apa akibatnya? Sakura telah terjatuh ke tanah! Peluru itu tertanam di pinggang Sakura, menyebabkan gadis itu langsung tersungkur seketika dengan darah merah yang merembes dari perutnya.

Orochimaru tergelak. Terbahak-bahak dia melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sasuke, betapa syoknya wajah Gaara, Naruto dan Ino, juga tertawa karena melihat Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Lihat! Sekarang temanmu mati gara-gara kau, 'kan?" ujar Orochimaru sembari menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan rendah. "Temanmu mati bukan karena ia menjadi _zombie_ atau apa. Melainkan karena bidikanmu sendiri!" Orochimaru kembali tergelak.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia menatap Orochimaru yang sedang tertawa puas, dengan pandangan liar. Diarahkannya _shotgun_ yang ada di tangannya sekali lagi, lalu dibidiknya sekali lagi kepala Orochimaru. Namun kali ini gagal, sebelum peluru Sasuke barang menyentuh tubuhnya, Orochimaru segera melesat terbang. Dan peluru Sasuke barusan menancap sia-sia di batang pohon di belakang posisi Orochimaru barusan.

"Aku harus pergi," satu bulu dari sayap Orochimaru terjatuh ke tanah tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan yang lain. "Lebih baik kalian kubur teman kalian itu sebelum ia dimakan oleh _monster_ atau _zombie_ disini. Nanti aku akan datang lagi untuk benar-benar membunuh kalian semua," Orochimaru menyeringai sebelum ia benar-benar terbang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Sasuke tetap menatap ke atas, mengikuti pergerakan Orochimaru hingga sosoknya benar-benar tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram _shotgun_ dengan kuat. Kedua rahangnya masih mengatup rapat. Matanya memerah. Entah karena marah atau apa.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sungai di depannya yang mengalir tenang, sama sekali tak terusik oleh keributan yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tak mampu menahan satu tetes air mata yang dikeluarkan lagi oleh matanya. Tak mampu untuk menghilangkan perasaan sakit ini. Duka ini. Jika ini adalah mimpi, Gaara harap ada seseorang yang akan membangunkannya segera.

Sedangkan Ino lah yang paling cepat bergerak. Ia merangkak cepat ke arah Sakura berbaring. Dirabanya pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Dia masih hidup!" pekiknya senang. Membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya seketika untuk menatap Sakura. "Aku akan coba keluarkan peluru dari pinggangnya!"

Gaara melangkah ke depan, menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan Ino.

"Ayo kita cari gua untuk bermalam. Aku tak yakin daerah ini benar-benar aman," ujarnya sembari jongkok dan segera menggendong Sakura dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ya, benar," ujar Naruto sembari memandang Sakura sedih. Sakit rasanya saat dia melihat mata indah itu kini terpejam, dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari pinggang tersebut.

Ino menangguk. Dia menoleh ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah. _Shotgun_ yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya, masih belum juga ia lepas. Masih ia pegang erat. Kuat. Berusaha meredam rasa bersalahnya, merasa sebagai orang tolol yang kini membuat seorang gadis terluka.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut melangkah, menghampiri lima orang yang telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya ia menjinjing ransel dan _boots_-nya yang tadi ia lepas karena merendam kaki di sungai.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam. Ia menunduk, dan mendapati ujung tajam dari sebuah bulu sayap Orochimaru yang terjatuh tadi, kini telah terinjak olehnya dan membuat telapak kaki kiri Sasuke berdarah.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sasuke berhenti sembari hanya menatap ke bawah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sasuke sembari terus melangkah menghampiri yang. Tanah yang coklat, membuat bercak darah di kaki Sasuke tak tampak jelas oleh mata Ino.

"Ayo kita pergi," ujar Gaara yang direspon oleh anggukan Naruto.

"Gaara," ujar Sasuke pada pemuda yang telah melangkah dengan menggendong Sakura. "Lenganmu terluka. Biar aku yang menggendongnya."

"Tidak," ujar Gaara singkat tanpa menoleh. "Urus saja sikap cerobohmu itu."

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari terus berjalan. Sesekali kedua mata onyx-nya menatap pada sebelah kakinya yang sekarang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata saat bayangan Shikamaru melintas di otaknya.

**-oOo-**

(1) Hospes adalah inang virus aka tempat virus hidup. Whatever deh… *geplaked*

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sekali udah nelantarin fic ini selama… 2 tahun lebih /mati/

Sebelum saya update chapter 10 (mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini) saya sarankan Anda untuk baca ulang. Ga salah kok kalau kalian lupa, justru saya yang harus dilaknat karena menganggurkan fic ini dan membuat kalian lupa. Intinya, ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian ingat biar nyambung ama apa yang ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Dan oh ya, saya jadi kepikiran untuk bikin fanart buat jadi cover fic ini. Tapi saya nista banget untuk taste gambar :( Jadi, adakah yang bersedia menolong saya yang nista ini untuk nge-bikin cover fic ini? :D Kalau mau, entar dicium Orochimaru deh /dor/

* * *

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**June, 1****st**

**~yukeh ketjeh~**


	10. Chapter 10: The One Who Can Survive

**Yukeh: **Yey, sesuai janji saya, chapter 10 update-nya ga sampe nunggu 2 tahun lagi, kok.

**Sasuke: **/ngemplangYukeh/ Mati aja lu kalau nelantarin fic ini bertahun-tahun lagi. Gara-gara elu tuh, pamor gue menurun deh.

**Naruto: **Apa hubungannya coba?

**Sasuke: **Ya eyalah. Gegara fic ini lama nganggur, aksi-aksi keren (?) gue di chapter-chapter lalu fic ini 'kan terlupakan oleh pembaca.

**Gaara: **/muntah tanpa banyak omong/

**Sasuke: **/geram/ Elu itu ye! Dasar Tarzan, ga usah sok kecakepan deh! Gue yakin, daripada elu, pembaca lebih ga rela kalau gue mati!

**Naruto: **/tepok jidat/ Mulai lagi…

**Gaara: **Oh ya? Liat aja ntar siapa yang bakal bertahan sampai akhir, hei orang yang ngatain gue Tarzan!

**Yukeh**: /gaplok kedua sejoli itu/ Sudah! Jangan ribut! Gue matiin lu berdua dengan cara yang romantis biar dikira yaoian lu!

**Gaara dan Sasuke: **/langsung diem/

**Naruto: **…errr… Selamat membacaaaa! /awkward moment/

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dark Blood©Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T is enough**

**Genre: Adventure/Action/Horror/Mystery**

**Warning: ****AU, a little bit of OoC-ness, character death****. Don't like? Click 'back' button**

**-oOo-**

* * *

Gaara meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati ke atas sebuah ranjang kecil di ruangan yang berukuran sempit itu.

"Cepat obati dia, Ino!" ujar Naruto sembari mendorong kecil pundak Ino untuk maju ke sisi ranjang, ke samping seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini masih terpejam.

Ino menatap kawannya yang kini pingsan itu. Sejujurnya, dalam hati, sungguh, Ino tak yakin akan kemampuannya. Sebagai seorang perawat sekaligus rekan kerja Dokter Sakura, Ino bukanlah seorang perawat yang bisa diandalkan. Ia lebih terkenal akan hobi bersoleknya ketimbang terkenal sebagai profesinya sebagai petugas medis. Tak satu kali dia kali ia membuat kesalahan, bahkan hingga membuat beberapa nyawa gagal terselamatkan karena kecerobohannya. Namun Sakura tak pernah memarahinya. Meski Sakura tak terang-terangan memaklumi kesalahan Ino, tapi Ino tahu, bahwa Sakura sebenarnya juga sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Mengerti, bagaimana sebenarnya Ino sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menjadi perawat. Mengerti, bagaimana kuatnya tekanan Ayah Ino yang memaksa putri tunggalnya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Ayahnya dengan menjadi seorang perawat.

Tetapi, kali ini, dalam 5 tahun Ino menggeluti pekerjaannya, untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu takut akan kesalahan yang mungkin akan dibuatnya. Jika nyawa orang lain melayang karena kecerobohannya, mungkin Ino hanya akan menyesal saja. Itupun hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Tetapi, bagaimana jika kecerobohannya kali ini akan membuat nyawa seorang dokter handal macam Sakura melayang? Bagaimana jika karena ketidakmampuannya, akan membuat Sakura meninggal?

Oh Tuhan, jika boleh, mungkin sebaiknya Ino saja yang tertembak tadi! Setidaknya, kemungkinan Ino selamat jauh lebih besar karena ada Sakura yang mengobati. Tetapi sekarang…

Ino menghela nafas berat. Ya! Mungkin inilah saatnya, ia harus benar-benar serius dalam menjalani tugasnya sebagai petugas medis! Sebagai perawat yang memang harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Meski Ino bukanlah dokter, tapi gadis itu bertekad akan berusaha semampu yang ia bisa, untuk menyelamatkan Sakura! Untuk mengeluarkan butir peluru yang kini bersarang di pinggangnya. Untuk membuktikan pada Sakura dan semua, bahwa Ino bukanlah gadis yang hanya bisa terbiasa dengan bedak, kaca, dan _lip gloss_!

Ino segera melepas tas yang kini ia sandang di bahunya, dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa benda-benda medis yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, gerakan tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi tas itu terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu. Mengeluarkan butir peluru dari tubuh seseorang, bukannya membutuhkan operasi? Dan juga pembedahan!

Ino menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam tas itu. Benda-benda tajam. Pisau bedah, dan juga beberapa benda medis lain yang terlihat asing di mata orang awam.

Sedangkan ketiga pemuda lain masih tetap berdiri di dekat Ino. Masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino yang kini tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Gaara hanya memegangi lengannya yang masih terasa perih sedikit karena tergores oleh lesatan peluru Naruto. Kedua matanya masih menatap pada kedua kelopak gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah meregang nyawa di depan sana.

Sedangkan Naruto pun hanya membisu, sama seperti keempat manusia yang berada di sekitarnya. Membisu, namun hatinya tak pernah lelah berucap dan memohon agar Tuhan mau menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Bukankah Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto sejak mereka SMA? Bukankah Sakura juga berkali-kali sudah menolongnya kala ia terluka di medan pertempuran? Tetapi…saat Sakura terluka dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya, Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya berdoa dengan tulus. Dengan khidmat. Agar Sakura bisa bertahan.

Sibuknya Ino untuk mengobati Sakura, dan sibuknya Naruto dan Gaara untuk menatap Sakura sembari berdoa, membuat ketiga orang itu tak mampu mengamati bagaimana gentarnya ekspresi yang kini terlukis jelas di wajah seorang Uchiha, seorang pembidik handal di anggota kemiliteran. Kedua mata hitam onyx nya memang tak menangis, memang terlihat enggan menunjukkan rasa sedih. Namun, jika Naruto, Ino dan Gaara melihatnya, mereka bertiga akan tahu, bahwa mata _onyx_ itu kini tengah bersorot gentar. Sorot yang mengandung ketakutan yang hebat. Membuat tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, meski tidak terlihat jelas. Membuat keringat bermunculan di tubuhnya, sekalipun kali ini hawa udaranya masih dingin karena hujan yang telah turun semalam suntuk kemarin.

Ya, Sasuke memang takut! Jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, maka mereka pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan akan bertanya 'Di manakah rasa berani dan _stay cool_ yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu?'

Sasuke benar-benar ngeri. Melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura, cukup membuatnya ngeri. Darah. Darah dari orang terdekatnya. Darah dari orang kedua yang telah ia lukai. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Darah Shikamaru berwarna hitam pekat saat Sasuke membidik dahinya. Namun tetap saja! Kenyataan bahwa Sakura terluka murni karena ketololan Sasuke itulah yang semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah!

Tidak! Tidak mau! Sasuke tak mau membunuh orang terdekatnya lagi. Sasuke masih bisa memaafkan dirinya setelah ia membunuh Shikamaru, dikarenakan saat itu Shikamaru telah menjadi _zombie_ dan membunuh Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Sasuke bisa selamat. Namun sekarang….

Helaan nafas Ino terdengar keras saat ujung pisau pembedah itu merobek kulit pinggang Sakura. Sampai-sampai Naruto harus menundukkan kepala saat melihat tubuh cantik Sakura kini tengah disayat oleh pisau setajam itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat suasana hening di antara mereka, terisi oleh suara langkah kaki. Dan pemuda berambut pirang jingkrak itu mendapati Sasuke yang menjauh, keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang lain masih berada di dalamnya.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Punggung dari lelaki yang menjadi rivalnya. Melihat betapa gontainya langkah Sasuke barusan, Naruto sadar, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kini tengah amat terpuruk.

**-oOo-**

Pagi memang seharusnya cerah. Seharusnya, waktu itu terisi oleh kicauan burung dan obrolan dari para ibu kompleks perumahan yang selalu Sasuke dengar tiap ia pertama kali membuka mata dari tidurnya. Obrolan para ibu saat mereka berbelanja di pedagang sayur bergerobak, sembari bergosip ria yang sungguh membuat Sasuke merasa bising kala itu juga.

Namun sekarang tidak. Tak ada matahari yang bisa membuat langit cerah berawan. Tak ada kicauan burung yang menyemarakkan suasana. Tak ada pula suara obrolan dari para wanita tukang gosip yang mampu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Sasuke. Intinya, kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Sepi. Entah mengapa, sekarang Sasuke rindu sekali mendengar ocehan para ibu kompleks itu.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit kelabu di atas sana. Bau tanah masih menyengat. Bau yang kerap kali tercium saat hujan turun atau setelah tetesan air langit itu mereda.

Seulas senyum pahit tertoreh di bibirnya saat ia mengingat lagi, bagaimana Shikamaru mati di ujung besi dari anak panah yang Sasuke lesatkan. Dan kini, nyawa seorang gadis harus berada di ujung tanduk karena sebutir timah panas yang Sasuke lesatkan juga.

Huh….harusnya predikat sebagai 'pembidik terbaik' bukan ditujukan padanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat rasa nyeri di kakinya mulai terasa lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu rasa sakit itu sudah hilang, dan kini ia muncul lagi. Seperti apa rasanya? Seperti kesemutan ringan.

"Hey, aku tak menyangka, Gaara punya ruangan seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sembari menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan dinding pinggiran teras, yang setinggi setengah badan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto segera naik ke atas pinggiran teras itu, lalu menyandarkan kedua punggungnya ke sisi tiang beton yang menjulang tepat di belakang lehernya.

"Aku nanti mau melihat-lihat, apa saja koleksi senjata yang dimiliki Kakak laki-laki Gaara."

Niat hati ingin mencairkan suasana, namun hanya acuhan saja yang diterima oleh pemuda bermata biru cerah itu. Membuat pemuda itu sadar, betapa buruknya suasana yang tengah dirasakan oleh kawan disampingnya itu.

"Sakura pasti selamat," ujar Naruto akhirnya. Lirih. Kedua matanya yang berwarna senada dengan warna langit cerah itu, kini menatap kosong ke langit kelabu di atas sana.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia hanya kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menatap deretan rumah sederhana yang berjajar di depan sana.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Kembali hening. Hanya diisi oleh angin dingin yang sesekali berhembus membekukan. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Tak ada suara lagi. Bahkan suara hewan pun tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Naruto," akhirnya Sasuke memecah suasana hening diantara mereka.

Naruto sontak menoleh pada Sasuke. Dan dilihatnya Sasuke masih mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada objek yang sama seperti semula. Deretan rumah. Namun Naruto tahu, bukanlah rumah-rumah di sana itulah yang sekarang ini mendominasi pikiran Sasuke.

"Bawa Sakura dan Ino keluar dari sini," ujar Sasuke lirih. Bahkan saat berucap demikian, bibirnya pun hanya bergerak samar. "Kau harus bersumpah."

Naruto ternganga. Ia sungguh merasa asing dengan sikap Sasuke yang demikian. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba meminta hal demikian? Apalagi dengan mengikutsertakan sumpah-sumpah segala.

"Tentu saja, Teman!" ujar Naruto sembari meringis kecil. "Kau juga! Kita berdua harus berusaha membawa dua cewek cerewet itu keluar dari sini!"

Namun tak berarti.

Ucapan Naruto barusan tak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari lawan bicaranya. Tak mengangguk, tak pula menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada deretan rumah di depan sana. Perkampungan kuno yang terletak di tepi hutan, tempat mereka berasal sebelumnya.

"Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" ujar Naruto mantap sembari menatap langit yang masih kelabu di atas sana.

**-oOo-**

Mata kedua pemuda itu menatap takjub pada apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Gaara malam itu. Mata biru langit dan sepasang bola mata dengan iris sepekat malam itu memandang kagum pada pajangan beberapa benda yang terbuat dari besi, di dalam lemari kaca itu.

Tak dapat mereka duga sebelumnya, bahwa daerah semenyeramkan begini memiliki kecanggihan yang sehebat ini!

"Gudang senjata ini adalah milik kakakku," ujar Gaara yang sembari berdiri di depan lemari kaca itu. Sesekali kedua matanya masih menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu…. Gaara menghela napas lagi saat ia lihat kondisi terakhir Sakura tadi. Memang, Ino berhasil mengeluarkan butir peluru yang sebelumnya bersarang di pinggang Sakura. Tetapi meski begitu, Sakura belum sadar. Ia selamat, namun ia belum membuka mata. Dan entah sejak kapan dan tak tahu mengapa, Gaara mencemaskannya. Entah, Gaara sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa. Meski sesungguhnya ia tahu dan yakin bahwa Sasuke tak berniat dan tak sengaja mengarahkan peluru itu ke Sakura, tetapi tetap saja, rasanya benci sekali pada Sasuke. Gaara kecewa sekali pada pemuda itu. Bukan kecewa lagi, tetapi marah. Melihat Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya, melihat kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya yang terpejam rapat, entah mengapa Gaara ikut merasa sakit. Tak enak.

Gaara menghela napas lagi. Berusaha untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa marah ini. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh bertindak dan bersikap mengikuti perasaannya saja. Bagaimanapun, ia juga tahu, Sasuke tak sengaja untuk melukai gadis itu. Dan bukankah sekarang terlihat bahwa Sasuke telah menyesal?

"Kalian masing-masing akan membawa satu senjata dari sini," ujar Gaara kemudian.

"Gaara, untuk apa kakakmu memiliki gudang senjata ini?" tanya Naruto sembari melangkah ke depan, mendekati lemari kaca itu. Setelah sampai di sana, pemuda itu menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya pada kaca lemari yang memisahkannya dengan berbagai senjata canggih di dalam.

"Sebelum ke Heischgrad, Kankurou adalah salah satu anggota militer. Bukan hanya militer, ia berkali-kali menciptakan senjata-senjata dan peralatan-peralatan perang baru selama ia menjalani karirnya," ujar Gaara sembari membuka kaca lemari itu. "Namun, pada akhirnya apa yang ia dapat sebagai imbalan atas pengabdiannya? Negara malah ikut membuangnya ke sini."

Gaara mengambil satu senjata berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ini senjata kesayangan kakakku," ujar Gaara sembari menatap senjata yang sekarang di tangannya itu. "Revolver sederhana. Revolver yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri, Matsuri-_san_ yang sudah tertular virus _zombie_."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Bagaimanapun Gaara mencoba untuk tegar, terlihat jelas dari cara dan sorot matanya saat memandang senjata Revolver itu, bahwa kini pemuda itu tengah sedih. Kecewa karena ingatan buruk masa lalunya terulang lagi di otaknya.

Gaara menghela napas seraya ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tentang keluarganya. Ia sudah bertekad, tak akan lagi bersedih. Apalagi di depan dua pemuda ini. Heh…di mana harga diri seorang lelaki yang mau terlihat terpuruk di depan lelaki lain?

"Ambil satu," Gaara menunjuk lemari penyimpanan senjata itu. Tentu saja ia bermaksud berbicara pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Pasti akan berguna bagi kalian nanti."

**-oOo-**

Ino masih terduduk di ruangan sempit itu, di samping ranjang yang digunakan Sakura untuk tertidur. Ah…bukan. Dokter muda itu bukan tengah tidur, tetapi pingsan. Dan hingga beberapa jam Ino menungguinya, sama sekali belum tampak pergerakan apapun dari tubuh Sakura yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sadar.

Ino menatap wajah pucat dengan kedua mata yang terpejam itu. Perlahan, air mata hangat membasahi pipi Ino yang dingin.

Sakura… Sasuke….

Tubuh Ino semakin bergetar hebat tatkala ia mengulas sesuatu dari memori otaknya. Air matanya semakin hebat mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kedua matanya semakin bersorot sendu menatap wajah Sakura.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Ino yang membuat Sakura kerepotan? Masih jelas di ingatan Ino, bagaimana dulu Ino secara diam-diam melihat Sakura menangis tanpa suara di ruang kerjanya, beberapa saat setelah dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Karena apa? Ino! Ino lah penyebabnya! Sakura mengalah demi kawannya. Sakura rela menukar kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan kesenangan kawannya, meski itu berarti harus memberikan Sasuke pada gadis lain! Dan egoisnya, bahkan setelah melihat tangisan Sakura, Ino sama sekali tak merasa harus mengalah. Tak merasa harus merasakan iba. Dia juga mencintai Sasuke. Dan jika Sakura sudah berbaik hati merelakan Sasuke untuknya, maka Ino cukup berterima kasih banyak!

Egois! Ino tahu, dia sangat egois! Jahat! Kejam! Dulu, sekalipun ia tahu Sasuke tak membalas perasaannya, Ino tak peduli. Ino hanya ingin bersamanya. Ino bertekad akan mengajari Sasuke untuk membalas rasa cintanya. Dan berhasil. Sasuke memang memberi apa yang Ino harapkan. Tetapi, saat Ino melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menatap Sakura, bagaimana pula cara Sasuke jika ia berbicara tentang Sakura, Ino yakin, Ino belumlah benar-benar berhasil dalam mencapai tujuannya.

Ino menghapus airmatanya. Dipegangnya tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya, di depan Ino.

Tangan itu terasa dingin.

"Sembuhlah, Sakura," ujar Ino dengan suara serak. Bibirnya bergetar akan rasa bersalah, sekaligus akan kesungguhan akan ucapannya. "Sembuhlah. Agar kau dapat mendengar permintaan maafku. Agar kau bisa melihat, bagaimana aku sangat menyesal akan diriku sendiri."

Ino menutup kedua matanya, membuat dua tetes air mata langsung turun mengaliri kedua pipinya seketika.

Kembali, tubuh Ino kembali bergetar. Isaknya kembali terdengar. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura semakin mengerat, seolah ingin agar genggaman tangan itu bisa mewakili perasaan bersalahnya. Agar Sakura tahu di alam bawah sadarnya sana, bahwa Ino sekarang menghendakinya kembali!

**-oOo-**

Mungkin, jika ada alat yang bisa menunjukkan waktu, pasti sekarang alat itu sudah mengatakan bahwa sekarang telah lebih tengah malam.

Aneh. Tak seperti biasanya, langit kini cerah. Cerah sekali! Seolah, sekalipun berada di tempat yang minim cahaya, tempat itu akan menjadi cukup terang akan sinar bulan penuh di atas sana.

Bulan. Cantik. Dengan banyak bintang yang kini tengah gemerlap di sekitarnya. Seolah tersenyum dan memberi semangat pada makhluk bumi. Sekaligus seolah menyihir semua makhluk di atas bumi ini untuk terus menatapnya, untuk terus menjaga diri mereka dalam lamunan mereka kala menatapnya.

Seperti yang kini tengah pemuda itu lakukan.

Sudah sekitar dua jam rasanya ia telah berbaring di atas lantai dingin ini. Tanpa alas apapun. Tanpa apapun yang bisa menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Tanpa ada secarik kainpun yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pengganti selimut.

Merasa bosan karena telah lelah mencoba untuk tertidur, Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Diedarkan pandangannya dan ia melihat Naruto sudah terlelap pulas meskipun pemuda itu tidur dengan posisi duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang tua.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu, sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat keributan di malam yang sepi itu.

Setelah ia benar-benar sampai di luar, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menghela napas kuat. Ditatapnya langit, bulan bersinar penuh sempurna di kanvas hitam disana. Meski tak ada bintang, namun langit tampak begitu indah. Begitu tentram. Memang suasana masih sunyi. Masih sepi. Tapi entah kenapa, kesunyian malam ini membuat Sasuke nyaman. Entah mengapa, ingin rasanya ia lewatkan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menatap indahnya satelit alam ciptaan Tuhan di atas sana.

"Ugh!"

Mata Sasuke yang tadi hanya bersorot kosong menatap bulan, kini kedua mata itu bersorot kesakitan. Kedua rahang kuat pemuda itu terkatup rapat, sesekali giginya tampak saat ia mendesis sakit, nyeri. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya langsung melihat torehan darah di lantai yang mengalir dari kakinya.

Sasuke merasa sakit. Benar, meski ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa ini dari semua, namun rasa sakit ini rasanya benar-benar tak mampu ia tahan. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk tetap tampak seprima mungkin, namun sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali.

Kakinya, terkadang telapak kaki kirinya itu terasa seperti kesemutan. Namun sejenak akan benar-benar hilang rasa nyerinya. Namun akan muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan tingkat keparahan yang lebih! Sakit! Nyeri! Dengan darah merah yang tak henti merembes dari luka di sana.

_Cukup satu gigitan, tak akan ada yang mampu mencegah. Ia tak akan mati, namun ia akan menjadi bagian dari 'mereka'._

Teringat lagi oleh Sasuke akan tulisan di buku yang sekarang berada di ranselnya itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kesadaran itu tiba-tiba datang dan tertangkap oleh otaknya.

Ya Tuhan, apakah Sasuke akan….

Sasuke memandang ke atas, kembali menjadikan bulan penuh itu sebagai objek pandangannya. Kedua mata hitamnya tampak jelas memantulkan warna kuning indah dari apa yang sedang ia tatap.

Shikamaru….

Entah mengapa, kini Sasuke teringat dengan kawannya itu. Kawan yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Ah…apakah Sasuke membunuhnya? Atau Sasuke malah menyelamatkannya?

Sasuke tak tahu. Dan tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu.

Seulas senyum miris terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Senyum sakit. Senyum pahit.

**-oOo-**

"Ayo kita keluar," ajak Gaara sembari menggenggam _granat launcher_ di tangannya.

Sedangkan Ino malah menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Apakah kau gila?'.

"Hei, Sakura masih sakit!" ujar Ino protes. Namun sia-sia, bahkan Gaara sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. Mendengar ucapan Ino saja belum tentu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum lemah dan pucat. Sebelah tangannya memegangi pinggangnya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini."

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura setelah ia memasukkan beberapa peluru _shotgun_ dan _fire bom_ dalam ranselnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" ujar Naruto optimis sembari memamerkan senyum khasnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, cengiran khasnya. "Aku janji, setelah keluar dari sini, kutraktir kalian semua ramen! Kau juga Gaara!"

Sakura dan Ino membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman. Sasuke hanya dengan sebuah lengkungan samar di ujung bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang aku berniat mengikuti kalian hingga keluar?" kata Gaara sembari melepas kain perban sebagai penutup luka yang dililitkan Sakura sore kemarin.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino menatap Gaara dengan kaget. Ketiga mata mereka menyipit heran, seolah-olah mencoba untuk menyatakan betapa bodohnya kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Gaara. Dan Sasuke hanya melirik Gaara sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk mengisikan beberapa peluru ke Rifle baru miliknya.

"Gaara, kau—"

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi," ujar Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai berjalan keluar. "Kalian hanya memperlama waktu kalian untuk berada di tempat ini."

**-oOo-**

"Capek!" keluh Ino saat ia berjalan dengan postur agak membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya saat kedua kakinya melangkah tertatih lelah untuk mendaki tiap anak tangga yang melingkari sebuah menara. Deretan anak tangga yang membawa mereka dari bawah ke puluhan meter di atas sana.

Kedua mata _sapphire_-nya menatap ke depan, dan melihat Gaara dan Naruto kini juga tengah berjalan, beberapa meter di depannya. Lalu, Ino menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berjalan pelan sembari menuntun Sakura yang masih tertatih lemah.

Ino menghela napas sembari kembali menoleh ke depan.

Tak apa. Bukankah semua seharusnya seperti ini?

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto sedikit membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa lelah akibat mendaki ratusan anak tangga hingga ke puncak menara ini.

"Lalu kita kemana?" ujar Ino yang baru sampai, disusul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura di belakangnya.

Kedua mata Sakura mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tak ada jalan lain. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mereka harus menyebrang ke ujung sana dengan kereta gantung di depan mereka itu. Hanya ada dua buah kereta gantung saja, masing-masing tergantung di dua benda mirip tali yang kuat. Tali-tali itu membawa dua kereta gantung itu bergerak secara otomatis dari ujung yang satu ke ujung yang lain tanpa henti.

"Kau bersamaku," ujar Gaara sembari menatap Ino. "Yang lain, pakai kereta gantung yang satunya."

Tanpa sempat menyetujui atau menolak usul Gaara, Ino langsung diseret oleh pemuda itu begitu sebuah kereta gantung berhenti untuk sementara tepat di depan mereka.

"Cepat, aku tak mau menunggu lama," ujar Gaara sembari menatap ketiga orang yang masih berada di luar.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kereta gantung yang memuat Ino dan Gaara semakin menjauh. Dan akhirnya, ia dapat melihat Ino dan Gaara keluar dari kereta gantung itu saat benda itu berhenti sejenak saat mencapai landasan.

"Ayo, Sasuke," kata Naruto begitu kereta gantung di jalur kedua sampai di depan mereka.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya perlahan, sebelum secara pelan, menuntun Sakura untuk turut masuk ke kereta gantung yang sudah terisi oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sakura yang lemah karena masih belum sembuh benar dari sakitnya, terdengar begitu mereka bertiga telah duduk menyamankan diri dalam kereta gantung yang melaju pelan.

Di bawah, tampak pemandangan hutan yang membentang lebar. Tampak seperti karpet alam warna beludru. Tebal. Hijau. Gelap.

Mendengar suara Sakura, perhatian Naruto yang mengedar untuk mengamati daerah sekeliling, sekalian waspada siapa tahu tiba-tiba—entah dari mana, ada musuh yang mengganggu mereka—, terhenti. Kini warna biru cerah itu mengamati sahabatnya yang terduduk di sisi lain Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membeo pertanyaan Sakura ketika melihat beberapa kali sahabatnya memberikan ekspresi seolah-olah ia tengah menahan sakit.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasuke hanya menjawab lirih, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto memastikan, "Kau sedikit tampak pucat, tuh."

"Hanya kelelahan," ujar Sasuke setelah menghela napas berat, "Daripada pedulikan aku, kalian lebih baik waspada. Bukan tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba ada monster terbang yang akan hinggap di atap kereta gantung ini dan menyerang kita."

Sejenak, Naruto dan Sakura tampak tidak mempercayai jawaban Sasuke, namun akhirnya mereka lebih memilih menurut. Sakura kembali menyandarkan diri di dinding kaca kereta gantung sembari memejamkan mata lelah, sedangkan Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk bersikap waspada.

Dan sesungguhnya, Sasuke bersyukur untuk semua itu.

Sejujurnya, kekhawatiran Naruto dan Sakura bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang sama juga sempat berulang kali ditanyakan Sasuke sejak dari kemarin malam: ada apa dengannya.

Ia semakin merasakan rasa sakit yang menghebat di kakinya. Bahkan kini, rasa sakit itu lebih dari sekedar kesemutan—ia bahkan sempat merasa tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk sementara waktu: seperti lumpuh. Rasanya seperti terbakar—panas.

Dan sakit. Sangat sakit hingga sekalipun Sasuke pernah tertembak peluru kala ia berada di salah satu medan pertempuran dahulu, rasanya tidak sesakit ini.

Namun, rasa herannya akan semua ini, terhenti tepat di pagi ini ketika ia tak sengaja mendapati apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia terbangun pagi-pagi, saat fajar seolah belum datang menyingsing bumi. Bukan sengaja ia terbangun sepagi itu. Kondisi fisiknya cukup lelah sebenarnya, sehabis terpakai untuk berjelajah dan melawan monster-monster dan zombie-zombie yang sudah ditemuinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa lagi tidur ketika ia terbangun paksa saat merasakan sakit yang menghebat di sebelah kakinya. Sangat sakit, hingga ia terbangun dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya dan jantung yang berdetak keras.

Namun keringat dingin dan detakan keras dari jantungnya, tidaklah sehebat saat ia mendapati apa yang terjadi pada kakinya yang luka.

Membengkak. Lebam. Berdarah.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya seketika sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Warna darahnya yang berubah sedikit menggelap dari warna darah normal itulah, yang membuatnya mengerti akan semuanya. Mengerti apa yang telah dan akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Beruntung ia segera menyembunyikan kedua kakinya dalam lindungan sepatu agar tidak terketahui oleh teman-temannya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin, untuk menahan ekspresi sakit yang bisa dimunculkan oleh wajahnya yang biasanya sarat akan kedataran.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya ketika mengingat semua itu.

Ia bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu anggota militer yang jenius dan mampu memberikan solusi terbaik dan teraman bagi tim militernya.

Namun kini, sepertinya hanya ada satu solusi. Meski mungkin itu yang terbaik, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa itulah yang ia inginkan.

**-oOo-**

"Apa setelah dari sini kau akan tetap melanjutkan profesimu sebagai seorang anggota militer, Naruto?"

Suara Sasuke tersebut membuat tak hanya Naruto yang menoleh, namun juga Sakura yang membuka kedua matanya pelan. Mereka masih berada di kereta gantung, dan hanya beberapa saat lagi mereka tiba di landasan, tempat di mana Ino dan Gaara tampak sedang berdiri menunggu mereka.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Sekalipun kau bodoh dalam membuat strategi ataupun dalam membidik musuh?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak terima. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, "Jangan sombong, kau. Sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa merebut predikatmu sebagai seorang pembidik terbaik angkatan militer kita!"

"Sudahlah," lerai Sakura sedikit merasa geli, "Yang penting adalah kita keluar dari tempat ini terlebih dahulu. Itu kebutuhan kita sekarang."

Suasana sedikit menghening sejenak, sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Ini adalah pengalaman 'berperang'ku yang terhebat sepanjang karirku sebagai seorang anggota militer," ujar Sasuke, "Meski musuh yang kuhadapi juga tidak biasa, tetapi setidaknya, aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk, "Yap, meski mendebarkan, tapi tidakkah ini seru sekali?" tanya Naruto antusias, "Maksudku, menembak para zombie dna monster tanpa ragu dan tanpa takut apakah kita melanggar etika dan hukum perang internasional… Ah! Aku tidak hapal dengan etika dan hukum-hukum itu."

"Dasar bodoh kau, Naruto," senyum Sakura lemah, "Berapa banyak warga sipil yang tak sengaja kau lukai dengan kecerobohanmu."

"…Empat, itupun hanya luka ringan terkena goresan peluru," ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau bangga?" sindir Sakura, lantas tertawa lirih. Dan Naruto hanya ikut tertawa lirih sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hanya Sasuke yang masih termenung dan sama sekali tidak niat bergabung dengan tawa kedua sahabatnya. Tawa yang mengisi baru kali ini, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hanya tangis, teriakan, dan ketakutan yang mengisi mereka semenjak berada di tempat ini.

Akhirnya, kereta gantung itu sampai di tepi landasan. Gaara dan Ino berada tepat di depan pintu masuk kereta gantung tersebut.

"Kenapa rasanya kalian lama sekali, sih?" tanya Ino dengan nada secemas ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

Gaara segera membantu Sakura untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk membantu Sakura melompati jarak yang antara kereta gantung dan landasan. Karena memang, kereta gantung tersebut tidak berhenti tepat di tepi landasan. Menyisakan jarak sekitar satu meter, hingga jika tidak berhati-hati saat keluar dari kereta gantung, bisa saja terjatuh bebas menuju gelap dan rimbunnya hutan di bawah sana.

Dan pastinya, kemungkinan selamat hanya minim.

Setelah Sakura berhasil selamat dan kini tengah terpegangi sebelah lengannya oleh Gaara, Naruto kemudian menyusul dan hanya sekali lompat, berhasil mendarat di seberang.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga," Naruto menghela napas lega, "Aku tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi merasa khawatir jika setiap saat ada monster terbang atau orang-orang aneh yang melempari bom ke arah kami."

Ocehan Naruto terhenti, dan ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kereta gantung, "Oi, Sasuke. Ayo cepat. Kau ingin berapa lama lagi kita berada di tempat terkutuk ini, hah?"

Ino, Gaara, dan Sakura turut menatap ke arah Sasuke pula.

"Sasuke?" pandang Sakura heran.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak masih berdiri di tepi pintu kereta gantung. Tatapan kedua mata hitamnya bersorot datar, namun entah kenapa, justru datarnya sorot mata itu seolah tampak tengah menyembunyikan apa yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Gaara," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Apa kau yakin bahwa kau mengetahui jalan untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

Gaara tampak sedikit tidak mengerti, namun ia hanya menjawab, "Tentu saja. Makanya, cepat keluar atau kau kami tinggal."

"Apa kau yakin bahwa jalan itu benar-benar adalah jalan keluar?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" sela Ino heran, "Bukankah Gaara sudah bilang—"

"Apa kau yakin, Gaara?" ulang Sasuke memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ya," jawab Gaara mantap.

"Aman?"

"Mungkin tidak, tetapi itulah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membawa kalian keluar dari tempat ini."

"'Kita', Gaara," koreksi Naruto, "Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini. Kita tidak akan membiarkanmu tetap berada di tempat mengerikan ini."

Gaara hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kalian bisa berjanji bahwa kalian bisa melindungi diri masing-masing?" tanya Sasuke, membuat keempat orang lainnya memandang tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal karena tidak mengerti bercampur tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini, "Kenapa kau hari ini jadi cerewet sekali, sih? Ayo cepat lompat ke sini dan kita keluar—"

"Berjanjilah dahulu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke yang kini tampak tersengal-sengal napasnya, "Juga kalian semua."

"Apa yang kau—tentu saja kita akan melindungi diri masing-masing, Sasuke," jawab Ino, "Kita juga akan saling melindungi."

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

Wajar saja. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa kini Sasuke tampak tengah kesakitan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat bermunculan di wajahnya yang kini tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu, seolah pemuda itu tengah menahan sakit yang amat hebat.

Bahkan seingat Naruto sebagai kawan satu kemiliteran dengan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah tampak demikian payah bahkan ketika dahulu satu peluru musuh pernah merobek dan masuk dalam perutnya.

"Naruto, Gaara," ujar Sasuke dengan masih tersengal. Sebelah tangannya kini berpegang erat pada tepian pintu kereta gantung, "Kalian harus berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, lindungi Sakura dan Ino—"

"Sasuke apa yang kau katakan?! Cepat lompat sekarang, sialan!" teriak Naruto tidak sabar bercampur khawatir. Wajar saja, karena kini mereka semua merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Tidak hanya kini ia tampak kesakitan, namun juga ia kini terdengar begitu cerewet dan bertele-tele, kontras dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya sangat hemat kata.

"Naruto benar, Sasuke," kata Sakura, "Ucapanmu tadi aneh dan membuat kami khawatir dan takut!"

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengamati Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sepertinya pemuda itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Alih-alih melompat ke landasan dan menuruti teriakan dan bujukan teman-temannya, Sasuke justru tetap berdiam diri di tepi pintu kereta gantung. Tatapan matanya mengamati satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. Diam. Tanpa kata-kata.

Tetapi justru itulah yang membuat teman-temannya merasa lebih takut dan khawatir lagi.

Pandangan Sasuke begitu cermat mengamati mereka. Seolah-olah sehabis ini mereka tak akan pernah berjumpa lagi.

Selamanya.

"Sasuke sialan!" teriak Naruto kesal, "Lompat sekarang atau aku akan lompat ke situ dan melemparmu ke sini—"

BRUKH!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba, Sasuke melempar ransel dan Rifle miliknya, ke landasan tepat di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau—"

"Bilang saja pada keluargaku bahwa aku hilang tertangkap dan terbawa musuh di medan perang, Naruto. Dan bilang bahwa kemungkinan aku hidup sangat kecil."

Belum sempat mereka berempat merespon apapun, ketika tepat setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke melompat.

Bukan melompat ke landasan, namun ke udara kosong antara kereta gantung dan landasan tempat keempat temannya tengah berdiri dan menunggunya.

Begitu cepatnya tindakan itu ia ambil, hingga tiada satupun di antara teman-temannya yang mampu menduga, apalagi bertindak apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Mencegah tubuh sahabatnya untuk tampak seperti sekarang ini: melayang dan terjun bebas dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke lebat, tebal, dan gelapnya hutan di bawah sana.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Namun, teriakan Ino dan Sakura, tidak pernah bisa membawa kembali tubuh yang kini telah hilang tertelan oleh lebatnya hutan di bawah mereka.

Tak juga tatapan terkejut dari Gaara, ataupun pandangan getir dan marah Naruto, mampu membawa kembali satu anggota lagi yang kini harus terpisah dari mereka.

**-oOo-**

* * *

Berhubung ada yang rikues romance-romance-an, saya sisipin sedikiiiiitttt (really, sedikit banget!) romance di sini. Silahkan interpretasi pembaca sendiri pairing apa saja. Yang jelas, romance **tidak akan **menjadi genre dominan. Sekali lagi, saya fokus ke genre adventure/horror/mystery/action saja :)

Daaaannnn… jangan protes atau benci saya atas plot bagaimanapun yang saya ciptakan untuk fic saya sendiri ini :) Udah jelas 'kan, di _**warning **_**ada tulisan 'character death'**? Aha.

Thanks so much for reading and/or the feedbacks.

* * *

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

-yukeh-

Nb: Promosi ah~ Liat polling eyke dong, chyin. Polling, ya. Yang polling entar semoga enteng jodoh :'D


End file.
